Sexy Night
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [END] - HUNHAN - Luhan si primadona yang mampu mendirikan seluruh penis hanya dengan kedipan matanya
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Suara dentuman musik dan kilatan lampu bewarna merupakan sahabat malamnya wanita cantik yang brengsek dan jalang. Jika kalian melihatnya, maka kata sempurna yang pasti akan kalian ucapkan kepada wanita tersebut. Dia adalah Luhan.

Luhan adalah wanita yang sering bermain ke club xoxo di malam harinya, dia dengan senang hati meliukan dan memamerkan tubuhnya yang seksi ke hadapan para pria. Dia berniat menggoda lelaki yang menari disekitarnya, Luhan tersenyum ketika badannya menempel erat ke tubuh lelaki yang digodanya karena Luhan merasakan bahwa penis lelaki tersebut tegang namun tidak berani bertindak duluan.

Lelaki tersebut menatap Luhan dengan frustasi, ia meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Luhan menyerigai dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan sudah terkenal di club tersebut, sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang tidak mengenal primadona yang mampu mendirikan seluruh penis pria hanya dengan melihatnya meliukan badannya yang super seksi.

"Do you need help?" ajak Luhan sambil menunjuk penis Siwon

"I am really honored to take you" balas Siwon sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan ke salah satu kamar yang tersedia di dalam club.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar yang terletak di lantai 2, Siwon dengan ganas mencium Luhan dan tidak memberikan Luhan menjadi dominan di dalam permainan. Namun perkiraan Siwon salah besar setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Nghh..." Luhan terengah - engah menghadapi serangan mendadak dari Siwon

"Argh... SHITT..." Luhan dengan sengaja meremas penis Siwon agar dia yang menjadi dominan di dalam permainannya.

"Jangan mencoba bermain dengan api tampan" seringai Luhan dan meremas penis Siwon dengan tangan sebelah kanan, sementara tangan kirinya mencoba membuka celana Siwon

"ARGH... SHIT LU..." Siwon hanya pasrah dengan perbuatan Luhan

Luhan sudah melepaskan celana hitam Siwon dan dengan cepat dia melepaskan underwear Siwon sehingga nampaklah penis Siwon yang besar dan menggoda iman Luhan.

"Apakah penismu bisa mengeluarkan banyak sprema? Aku sangat suka sperma laki - laki tampan" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus lembut penis Siwon

"Penis besar pasti menghasilkan banyak sperema. Coba saja.. Argh... SHIT" Siwon yang lagi membanggakan penis harus berakhir dengan mendesah karena Luhan langsung mengemut penis Siwon dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"ARGH... SUCK IT..."

"HOLY SHIT"

"ARGH... PLEASE MORE BLOWJOW"

"ARGH... MORE LU... I WILL CUM"

Luhan masih setia memblowjow penis Siwon dengan tempo yang cepat hingga Siwon keluar

"ARGH... HA... HA... HA"

Luhan membersihkan sisa sperma Siwon yang menyembur mengenai daerah sekitar selangkangan Siwon. Luhan dengan cepat membersihkan testis Siwon dan paha dalam Siwon yang tercecer sperma.

"Aku sudah siap. Sisanya kau urus sendiri"

Luhan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut, tetapi tangan Siwon menahan tangan Luhan

"Tetapi dia masih membutuhkan kau Lu" sambil meletakkan tangan Luhan di penis besarnya

"Suruh saja pacarmu yang mengurus penismu. Aku sudah membantumu menidurkan penismu. Aku pergi" kata Luhan sarkas sambil meremas kuat penis Siwon

"ARGHHH..." adalah kata - kata yang terakhir Luhan dengar sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan pulang ke apartementnya.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pada esok harinya, Luhan sedang bersiap - siap pergi ke kantor. Luhan seorang Manager bila di pagi - sore hari, tetapi pada malam harinya Luhan hanyalah seorang primadona sex.

Ketika sampai di halaman parkir perkantoran, seorang lelaki tampan sudah menunggu Luhan di parkiran sambil bersandar di depan mobil mewahnya. Ketika Luhan sudah memarkirkan dan keluar dari mobil. Lelaki tersebut langsung mengandeng tangan Luhan.

"Hai Cantik, sudah sarapan" Sapa si Lelaki

"Belum. Ayo kita sarapan di kantin sebelum beraktifitas" Ajak Luhan ke Kris

"Ayo"

Luhan dan Kris terkenal di kantor mereka karena pesona kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka. Kris adalah sahabat Luhan serta partner sex Luhan. Luhan menyukai cara Kris memperlakukan dirinya sebagai sahabatnya bukan sebagai pelacur sexnya.

Selesai sarapan, Luhan dan Kris kembali keruangan mereka masing - masing. Luhan adalah Manager dan Kris adalah CEO dari perusahaan Wu Corporation, sehingga bila mereka terlambat memulai bekerja tidak akan ada yang memarahi mereka.

Kris menelepon Luhan melalui telepon kantor "Luhan, nanti malam aku ingin" Kata Kris dengan nada memohon.

Luhan hanya tersenyum geli mendegar nada memohon Kris.

"Boleh aja, tapi apakah kau yakin kalau penis mu bisa memberikan kenikmatan padaku" goda Luhan

"Kau sudah sering mencobanya Luhan, masa gak pernah menggingat betapa perkasanya aku saat bermain denganmu. Bahkan kau aja meminta lebih, "Kris more please, sshhh"".

"YAKK KRIS, JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU DI KANTOR WALAUPUN KAU ADALAH CEO DISINI"

"HaHaHa... Makanya Lu, jangan mengodaku duluan. Kau yang memulai kenapa jadi kau yang berteriak" sahut Kris masih dengan ketawa yang belum mereda

"KALAU CUMA MAU BAHAS ITU, AKU TUTUP TELEPONNYA"

"Jadi bagaimana, nanti malam bisa kan? Aku akan menjamin kalau kau meminta lebih dari penis besarku ini" kata Kris dengan bangga pada penis besarnya.

"Baiklah, nanti malam di apartementku saja. Sudah dulu, aku mau kerja"

"Ok. Makasih sayang" Senyum Kris mengembang ketika Luhan mengatakan "Iya" pada ajakan one stand nightnya.

"Ya"

Setelah pulang dari kantor Luhan sibuk membereskan apartementnya karena akan ada tamu yang datang. Walaupun Kris sudah sering ke apartementnya dalam keadaan bersih dan kotor, Kris tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Salahkan hormon Kris yang besar sehingga Luhan tidak sempat membersihkan apartement.

"TING TONG" bunyi bel apartement Luhan berbunyi dan Luhan segera membuka pintu untuk mempersilahkan Kris masuk ke dalam. Luhan hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis dan celana pendek, sehingga mata Kris gak lepas dari sosok Luhan yang sangat indah.

"YAK KRIS. BISAKAH KAU MASUK DULUAN DAN JANGAN SEPERTI AHJUSSI MESUM YANG MELIHAT GADIS PERAWAN"

"YAK LU, bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak. Mesum itu wajar, namanya juga manusia yang tidak bisa menahan hawa nafsu"

"DASAR MESUM. KALAU AKU JADI PACAR MU, SUDAH HABIS KUPOTONG PENISMU ITU. BIAR GAK BISA MESUM LAGI" Teriak Luhan yang frustasi bicara sama Kris

"Coba kau potong aset berharga ku ini. Kupecat langsung dari Wu Corporation" Balas Kris gak mau kalah dari Luhan

Luhan hanya bisa membuang nafas kesal akibat ucapan Kris yang selalu mengancam.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah padamu Kris" kata Luhan dengan malas

Kris menyerigai mendengar ucapan Luhan "Ayo kita mulai saja permainan berbahaya kita"

Kris langsung menyerang bibir Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan gak mau kalah makanya tangannya sibuk membuka baju Kris, setelah baju Kris terbuka nampaklah badan putih kekar milik Kris. Dengan sengaja Luhan meremas kasar penis Kris yang masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"Nghh... Luhan.. Lepaskan saja..." Sahut Kris frustasi saat tangan Luhan memainkan Penisnya yang masih berbalut celana.

Luhan semakin semangat mengerjai Kris, walaupun Kris itu atasannya. Tetapi Kris tidak pernah mempermasalahkan cara Luhan menghadapi nafsu sex Kris yang sangat besar.

Dengan jahilnya Luhan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kris, sebaliknya dia semangat mengerjai Kris yang sudah sangat bernafsu dengan penis Kris yang sudah bangun sejak tadi. Luhan dengan sengaja mendorong tubuh besar Kris agar jatuh terduduk di sofa tepat dibelakang Kris. Tangan Luhan sibuk membuka ikat pinggang Kris dan resleting celana Kris, celana yang digunakan Kris sangat ketat sehingga membuat Luhan susah menurunkan celana Kris.

"Kris, bantu aku turunkan ini" Luhan menunjuk celana Kris dengan gaya imutnya membuat Kris hanya mampu senyum geli mengingat Luhan adalah malaikat dengan mulut erotisnya

"Baiklah" Kris luluh dengan gaya imut Luhan yang berlebihan.

Setelah menurunkan celana panjang Kris, Luhan memainkan penis Kris yang sudah membesar di dalam underwear Kris. Luhan masih senantiasa dengan penis besar Kris yang memberikan kenikmatan bagi Luhan.

"Lu, Nghh... Langsung lepas aja Nghh... Aku udah... Ngak... Tahan" Kris frustasi dengan kemampuan Luhan memainkan Libido Kris.

"Lulu mau bermain dulu dengan Penis Kris" sahut Luhan dengan imutnya sambil menurunkan underwear Kris.

"Tadi Nghh... Kau menolak penisku Nghh.. dan mengatakan kalau Nghh.. SHIT... penisku tidak bisa memberikan kenikmatan..." goda Kris

"Tadikan aku cuma bercanda sayang" sahut Luhan tanpa memperhatikan mata Kris dan matanya fokus pada pisang besar Kris yang sering memasukinya.

"Tidak Nghh... Ada... Nghh... Alasan Nghh..." Goda Kris sambil menahan erangan karena kenikmatan dengan tangan Luhan di penisnya

"KRIS, TOLONG JANGAN MENGGODAKU. ATAU PENISMU TIDAK AKAN KUPUASKAN" Teriak Luhan karena Kris sudah menggodanya dan membuat Luhan berhenti bermesraan dengan penis besar Kris.

"Emangnya kau yakin mau berhenti Lu?" Seringai Kris sambil tangannya meremas payudara Luhan yang menganggur.

"ARGH... SAKIT LU" Dengan kesal Luhan meremas kuat penis dan menggigit testis Kris. Tetapi Luhan tidak menggigitnya dengan kuat.

"Makanya jangan menggodaku, dan aku minta maaf sudah menyakiti penismu" sahut Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Luhan takut Kris akan marah karena dalam sejarahnya mereka jadi sahabat dan partner sex, baru kali ini Luhan menyakiti Kris secara fisik apalagi tepat di alat vitalnya.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja" Kris masih berbaik hati dengan perbuataan Luhan. Seandainya bukan Luhan yang buat, sudah dipastikan orang tersebut akan menderita karena sudah menyakiti aset berharga Kris.

Kris langsung mencium Luhan dengan penuh nafsu dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan antusias dan mencoba menjadi dominan.

Luhan melepas underwear ketat Kris sehingga terpampang penis berotot Kris yang sangat panjang. Dengan cekatan Luhan memasukkan penis tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan mengoral penis tersebut seperti mengoral permen.

"Sshhh... Lu... Nikmat... Argh... More lu" desah Kris yang kenikmataan saat penisnya dioral Luhan sang primadona sexy.

Luhan makin semangat mengoral penis seksi milik Kris, jangan katakan namanya Luhan jika tidak mampu membuat pasangan sexnya mendesah hebat.

"Argh... SHIT... LU... AKU UDAH MAU KELUAR" Luhan masih semangat mengingat susu yang diinginkannya akan keluar sebentar lagi

"Argh..." Luhan dapat merasakan Kris sudah orgasme dan mengeluarkan sperma yang banyak dan Luhan menghabiskan hingga tetes terakhir dan membersihkan penis Kris juga.

"Susunya nikmat Kris" Sahut Luhan dengan semangat

"Ha... Ha... Ha.." Kris mencoba menetralkan nafasnya setelah mencapai orgasme.

"Penis siapa dulu" Sahut Kris setelah menetralkan nafasnya.

Luhan dengan isengnya mengocok penis Kris hingga penis tersebut ereksi lagi. Kris langsung ambil kesempatan dan membalikan tubuh Luhan hingga dengan cepat dia merobek baju tipis milik Luhan dan celana pendek yang digunakan Luhan.

"Kenapa dirobek Kris, buka dengan baik - baik kan bisa" Luhan marah karena bajunya yang seksi dirobek oleh Kris

"Nanti kita beli lagi yang lebih seksi" Kris malas berdebat ketika gairahnya masih ada.

Kris langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan tanpa pemanasan.

"Damn, Fuck" Luhan hanya bisa menjerit kenikamtan akibat ulah Kris yang tidak melakukan pemanasan.

Tangan Kris yang masih bebas meremas gundukan payudara Luhan yang menggangur. Sambil mengentot lubang Luhan tangan Kris memainkan putting Luhan yang sudah mengeras untuk minta dijamah.

"ARGH... KRIS... MORE... TOUCH ME MORE..."

Luhan hanya bisa menjerit frustasi dengan perbuatan Kris yang tergolong profesional.

"Kris... Aku mau keluar. Argh..."

"Bersama Lu.. Argh.."

Mereka klimaks bersamaan. Luhan merasa kelelahan karena ulah Kris, sementara si pelaku hanya menunjukkan smirknya melihat wajah kelelahan Luhan yang terkesan seksi. Terlalu fokus melihat Luhan yang seksi dengan nafas tidak beraturan membuat Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjil diantara mereka.

"Lagi" kata Luhan dengan frustasi

"Kita akan lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya" sahut Kris dan langsung menerkam Luhan hingga mereka tidur jam 3 pagi.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Sinar mentari menembus jendela apartement gadis cantik bernama Luhan, sehingga membangunkan gadis cantik tersebut dan bersiap - siap untuk membuat sarapan untuk Kris dan dirinya.

Sebelum beranjak turun dari ranjang, sepasang tangan Kris mengekang pergerakan Luhan yang akan beranjak dari ranjang.

"Kris, Lepas. Aku mau membuat sarapan buat kita" paksa Luhan dengan melepas tangan kris di pinggangnya.

"Morning kiss ku mana Lu" bisik Kris sambil menggoda Luhan

"MORNING KISS KEPALAMU, KITA BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH KRIS.." Luhan mulai jengah dengan perlakuan berlebihan Kris

"HaHaHa... Aku cuma bercanda Lu, tidak perlu sampai berteriak"

"AKH.. SAKIT LU... LEPASKAN TANGANMU DULU.. ARGH..." Kris kesakitan akibat ulah sepasang tangan Luhan yang dengan seenaknya menarik rambut Kris

"Makanya jangan mesum kali jadi orang, pantasan saja tidak kau tidak laku. Terlalu mesum jadi orang" Luhan bicara sambil tetap menarik rambut Kris

"LEPASKAN LU... SAKIT... ARGH" Kris masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Luhan di rambutnya

Dengan santai Luhan melepas tanganya dari rambut Kris dan mengusap sayang rambut Kris. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega menarik rambut Kris tetapi melihatnya jahilnya Kris, mengerjai Bosnya sekali - kali juga merupakan hal yang langkah mengingat Kris merupakn CEO yang terkesan dingin pada bawahannya.

"Aku minta maaf Kris" kata Luhan dengan suara yang serak dan gugup takut Kris akan marah padanya

"Aku mau mandi duluan" sahut Kris tanpa membalas ucapan Luhan dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar Luhan. Kris sudah menghapal seluruh seluk beluk apartement Luhan dengan baik, karena Kris sering menginap di apartement Luhan sambil melakukan One Stand Night.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dengan jawaban singkat Kris. Bila Luhan jadi Kris pasti dia akan melakukan hal lebih parah dari yang Kris buat, mungkin saja Luhan akan menjadikanya musuh abadi dan menendang orang tersebut tanpa ampun. Sambil beranjak dari kasur, Luhan pergi ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan mereka dan berangkat ke kantor.

Setelah Kris keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian kantor yang rapi, dia langsung menghampiri meja makan dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Luhan yang merasakan hawa berbeda dari Kris jadi merasa bersalah. Matanya mulai berkaca - kaca sambil memakan sarapannya, tidak melihat tatapan yang diberikan Kris padanya.

"Lain kali jangan melakukan hal seperti itu, itu sangat sakit" Kris mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana walaupun dia masih kesal dengan sikap Luhan tadi pagi.

"Aku minta maaf Kris" Luhan mulai menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar, dia tahu telah melakukan kesalahan tetapi tidak sampai mendiamkan dirinya. Luhan lebih suka Kris marahi dia daripada mendiamkannya.

"Shh.. Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Kris mendekati Luhan dan mengusap punggung Luhan dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Setelah tangisan Luhan mereda, mereka berangkat ke kantor dengan mobil masing - masing.

Seperti biasa, malam minggu merupakan kegiatan Luhan di klub untuk menampilkan aksi panggung yang erotis. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo merupakan "Trio Diva" di club yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Trio Diva yang sangat seksi di Club XOXO, banyakan dari mereka sudah pernah mencoba 'One Stand Night' bersama Trio Diva. Langganan utama dari ketiga Diva tersebut adalah Minho, Siwon, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, Yonghwa, Taeyong, dan masih banyak lagi dan rata - rata mereka adalah staff yang bekerja di Wu Corporation.

Bahkan Kai pernah mengajak ketiga Diva tersebut untuk melakukan Foursome di apartement Kai yang tidak jauh dari Club XOXO tersebut.

Kai mengajak sahabatnya Sehun ke Club XOXO, Sehun sering menolak pergi ke club karena tempat tersebut terlalu bising dan memekakkan telinga.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan ajak ke club" jengah Sehun kepada Kai

"Kau harus mencobanya, kau bukan anak kecil lagi Sehun" balas Kai tidak mau disalahkan

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama - lama. Aku masih banyak kerjaan yang mau diselesaikan" pasrah Sehun

"OK." Kai mengembangkan senyumnya karena sahabatnya menerima ajakannya.

Setelah sampai di klub, mereka duduk di barisan belakang sambil memesan bir. Trio Diva mulai naik ke panggung untuk memulai pertunjukan mereka dengan membawakan lagu "Yuuwaku No Garter - Garterku Yang Menggoda". Sehun hanya bisa terpaku melihat ketiga Diva yang sangat cantik dan Center yang sungguh menggoda iman Sehun. Luhan sang center dilihatin banyak orang adalah hal yang wajar, dia tidak ambil pusing dan tetap mencoba fokus menari sambil menyanyi

" _yuuwaku no GAATAA  
miseru CHANSU mo naku  
itoshisa wa karaburi  
yuuwaku no GAATAA  
BEDDO no sono ue ni  
wasurete kaeru kara_ _"_

"Garterku yang menggoda  
Tak ada kesempatan untuk memperlihatkannya  
Daya tarikku begitu sia-sia  
Garterku yang menggoda  
Ada di atas tempat tidur  
Karena aku lupa saat pulang"

Saat lagu baru dimulai, Sehun terpaku pada penampilan Trio Diva yang sangat menggodanya. Tetapi dia mencoba fokus menonton pertunjukan dari Trio Diva walaupun bagian selatannya sudah sesak.

" _senaka muke nagara tabako wo suu  
ano hito no yasashisa ga toki ni jirettakute...  
shinyuu no kanojo hajime kara shitteta kuse ni  
kono heya ni irete kureta no wa naze?  
tatta ichido kurai ayamachi ga atte mo  
kamisama wa yurushite kureru_ _"_

"Dirinya berbalik badan untuk menghisap rokok  
Kebaikan dari orang itu terkadang begitu seksi  
Meski pun dia tahu dari awal bahwa aku adalah teman pacarnya  
Namun kenapa dia membiarkanku berada di kamar ini?  
Bahkan jika aku berbuat kesalahan meski sekali saja  
Tuhan pasti akan memaafkanku"

 _"_ _I know  
tashika ni INMORARU oroka sugiru koudou wo  
dareka kara yubi wo sasare you to  
aishite shimatta koto dou suru koto mo dekinai  
kokoro wo okizari ni ima_ _"_

"Aku tahu  
Perbuatan bodoh itu tentu adalah hal yang tak bermoral  
Perasaanku kini terbuai oleh jari seseorang  
Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan jika aku telah jatuh cinta  
Sekarang aku akan melepaskan hatiku"

 _"_ _oikakete kuru to omotteita  
sore na no ni ano hito wa nani ni iji wo haru no?  
dare ni mo iwanakya futari no himegoto ni sureba  
konya dake yume wo mirareta deshou?  
sonna ketsui sae mo ukeirerarenakute  
yuujou wo urande shimau_ _"_

"Aku pikir dia akan mengejarku  
Meski begitu, apakah hal yang membuatnya begitu keras kepala?  
Jika kita merahasiakannya dan tak mengatakannya pada siapa pun  
Itu bagaikan bermimpi hanya untuk malam ini, iya kan?  
Meski pun begitu, dia pasti takkan mendekatiku  
Aku datang untuk melukai pertemanan ini"  
 _  
_ _"_ _I see  
fujitsu wo towarete mo onnatachi wa shoujiki ni  
yokubou no uzu wo kanjiteiru  
idakarete shimaitai daiji na mono kowashitai  
karada wa hotetteru ima_ _"_

"Aku tahu  
Bahkan ketika bertanya tentang kebohongan, para wanita  
Pasti akan merasakan badai hasratnya  
Aku ingin dipeluk dan merusak apa yang berharga bagiku  
Sekarang tubuhku pun menjadi panas"

 _"_ _ashioto wo hibikasete  
MONOROOGU_ _"_

"Biarkanlah ujung kaki ini bergetar  
Itulah monolog-ku"

 _"_ _tashika ni INMORARU oroka sugiru koudou wo  
dareka kara yubi wo sasare you to  
aishite shimatta koto dou suru koto mo dekinai  
kokoro wo okizari ni ima_ _"_

"Perbuatan bodoh itu tentu adalah hal yang tak bermoral  
Perasaanku kini terbuai oleh jari seseorang  
Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan jika aku telah jatuh cinta  
Sekarang aku akan melepaskan hatiku"

 _"_ _yuuwaku no GAATAA  
miseru CHANSU mo naku  
itoshisa wa karaburi  
yuuwaku no GAATAA  
BEDDO no sono ue ni  
wasurete kaeru kara_ _"_

"Garterku yang menggoda  
Tak ada kesempatan untuk memperlihatkannya  
Daya tarikku begitu sia-sia  
Garterku yang menggoda  
Ada di atas tempat tidur  
Karena aku lupa saat pulang"

" _I wanna be your pleasure toy_ _"_

Beberapa orang mencoba mengambil ancang - ancang untuk menangkap garter yang dilemparkan dari atas panggung. Tiga orang yang beruntung menangkap garter dari ketiga diva adalah Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Sehun hanya ikut - ikutan menangkap garter tersbut karena disuruh Kai.

Setelah lagu berakhir, tepuk tangan menggema di Club XOXO akibat penampilan memukau dari Trio Diva tersebut.

Kai memanggil ketiga diva tersebut untuk berkenalan dengan Sehun. Ketika ketiga diva tersebut menghampiri Kai, mereka sudah terpesona dengan ketampanan Sehun yang kelewatan batas tetapi mereka mencoba untuk tidak terlihat murahan di depan orang baru dan asing di Club XOXO.

"Hai sexy, kenalkan dia adalah sahabatku namanya Sehun" kata Kai dengan bangga memperkenalkan Sehun kepada sahabatnya sekaligus partner sexnya

"Hai, aku Luhan. Nice to meet you" Luhan hanya mampu tersenyum setelah tahu nama lelaki yang dilihatnya dari tadi

"Hai, aku Baekhyun si sexy. Nice to meet you handsome" kata Baekhyun sambil menoel dagu Sehun, dan Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum saja melihat kegenitan Baekhyun

"Hai, aku Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you" kata kyungsoo mencoba ramah kepada sahabat Kai.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Saya sehun" kata Sehun ramah kepada ketiga diva tersebut

"Apakah kau mau mencoba one stand night dengan mereka" kata kai kepada Sehun

Sehun mencoba berpikir apakah dia berniat untuk bercinta malam ini dengan mereka atau tidak. Mungkin mulut Sehun bisa berbohong tetapi penisnya tidak bisa berbohong dan masih dalam keadaan mengeras.

Ketiga diva yang melihat sehun masih diam makin fokus kearah Sehun hingga mereka memperhatikan bahwa penis Sehun menegang. Luhan dengan jahil menjatuhkan hpnya dan mengambilnya kembali sambil menungging dan memperlihatkan bongkahan pantatnya yang montok ke Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat hal tersebut, dan dengan cepat Luhan mencoba berdiri tetapi kepalanya menyenggol penis besar Sehun.

"Shh..." Sehun mengerang. Hanya dengan gesekan kepalanya aja bisa membuat Sehun megerang apalagi dengan sentuhan Luhan. Sehun mulai membayangkan yang tidak - tidak tentang Luhan.

"Aku ingin melakukan One Stand Night dengan dia" tunjuk Sehun kearah Luhan, dan Luhan tersenyum dalam hati karena cowok setampan Sehun mau mencoba dengan dirinya.

"Apakah penismu besar dan bisa memberikan susu yang banyak kepadaku" frontal Luhan sambil menggoda Sehun. Walaupun nyatanya Luhan sudah tahu kalau penis Sehun sangat besar karena niat jahilnya tadi, tetapi dia ingin mencoba menggoda pria tampan di depannya.

"Penisku besar dan mungkin kau harus mencobanya sendiri" tantang Sehun kepada Luhan

"Baiklah. Kita akan bercinta di Hotel dekat dengan Club ini" ajak Luhan

"With Pleasure" smirk Sehun

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Mereka meninggalkan Club tersebut dengan Luhan yang berada di sisinya. Mereka sudah memesan hotel dan masuk ke ruangan 1010 di lantai 17.

Sehun langsung meyambar Luhan tanpa memberikan jeda untuk Luhan bernapas sedangkan Luhan mencoba mengimbangi permainan Sehun yang sudah selevel dengan Kris. Luhan kira Sehun adalah pria polos yang masih belum tahu hal dewasa, tetapi malam ini membuktikan bahwa perkiraan Luhan salah tentang Sehun.

Luhan dengan cepat mendorong dada Sehun, Luhan kewalahan dengan permainan Sehun.

"Kukira kau pria polos yang belum mengerti sex" kata Luhan dengan nafas putus - putus

"Bailah, aku akan jujur. Aku sudah sering melakukan sex tetapi aku belum pernah melakukan dengan orang yang dari club, aku masih takut kena virus kalau bermain dengan orang dari club" kata Sehun dengan sombong

"Takut kena virus ya? Lalu kenapa mau bermain denganku? Apa gak takut kena virus?" Luhan mencoba tenang walau sudah kesal mendengar jawaban arogan dari pria tampan di depannya

"Jawaban yang gampang. Kai juga tidak akan memilih sembarang pasangan walaupun dia sangat suka sex bebas" jawab Sehun enteng

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak sembarang memasukkan penis ke dalam lubangku, yang pasti si pemilik penis harus tampan dan mempunyai penis yang besar" jawab Luhan dengan sombong agar tidak terlalu direndahkan Sehun

"HaHaHa... Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku tampan" kata sehun masih dengan ketawa yang membahana

"Ku akui kau memang tampan, tetapi aku belum mengakui penismu besar" Luhan mencoba tenang.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan"

Sehun langsung mencium Luhan dengan ganas dan tangannya mencoba membuka bajunya dengan cepat. Luhan yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat membantu Sehun melepaskan bajunya sehingga nampaklah badan kekar dan seksi milik Sehun. Walaupun Luhan sudah biasa melihatnya, tetapi dia merasa malu bila melihat badan seksi milik partner sex barunya.

Luhan sudah mampu mengendalikan permainan dan dengan ganasnya Luhan langsung meremas penis Sehun yang masih berbalut celana hitam ketat.

"Argh..." Sehun hanya mampu mengerang akibat Luhan yang nakal dan menggodanya.

Dengan cepat Luhan menurunkan resleting celana Sehun dan mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari sarang tanpa membuka celana Sehun.

Dan dengan nakalnya Luhan langsung memompa penis Sehun dengan mulutnya tanpa berhenti

"ARGH... MORE LU... SHIT... AHH..."

Luhan tetap memompa penis Sehun hingga Sehun hampir keluar.

"ARGH...LU... AKU... HAMPIR SAMPAI..."

Sehun klimaks dengan sperma yang langsung ditelan Luhan, setelah penis Sehun bersih dari sperma. Luhan puas dengan hasil karyanya

"Susunya banyak, tetapi kau cepat kali klimaks. Aku kurang puas mengulum lolipop besar" Luhan cemberut

"Hisap saja kalau memang belum puas" pasrah Sehun saat sudah mencapai klimaks pertama setelah 10 menit.

Luhan dengan sigap langsung menghisap penis Sehun dan mengeluarkan susu yang banyak hingga Luhan puas. Sehun yang jadi korban hanya bisa mendesah hebat karena kemampuan Luhan yang tegolong hebat dan melebihi kemampuan partner yang biasanya Sehun sewa.

"Kau sungguh malaikat dengan mulu erotis"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini pada semua penis"

"Ya begitulah. Apalagi pada mangsa baru, agar mereka tahu bahwa cewek bisa jadi dominan di dalam permainan sex"

"ARGH... MORE LU... ARGHH..."

Luhan dengan cepat memompa penis Sehun hingga 15 menit dan Sehun hanya mampu mendesah berkelanjutan karena merasa nikmat dengan perbuatan bejat Luhan.

"ARGH LU... AKU HAMPIR KELUAR" teriak Sehun hampir klimaks

Dengan jahil Luhan melepas kulumannya dan menutup lubang kencing Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya dan menghentikan susu yang akan segera keluar.

"ARGH... KENAPA DITAHAN" teriak Sehun frustasi karena Luhan menggagalkan klimkas Sehun.

"Kau cepat kali klimaks, dan aku sangat tidak suka dengan pria yang cepat klimaks" cemberut Luhan

"Baiklah. Aku mengalah dan terserah kau mau berbuat apa padaku" pasrah Sehun

"Let's play" smirk Luhan

Luhan melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat dibadan Sehun dan langsung menerjang penis besar Sehun. Penis besar adalah kesukaan Luhan, sehingga dia hanya memilih pria yang memiliki penis besar dan tentunya tampan.

"ARGH... SHIT... MORE LU..." Sehun menjerit frustasi karena sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah memberikan sentuhan seperti yang diberikan Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar penuturan Sehun hanya mampu mempecepat kulumannya pada penis Sehun.

"AHH.. CEPAT LU... AKU MAU KELUAR"

Luhan dengan sifat jahilnya menutup lubang kencing Sehun dengan jari telunjuk. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Luhan menggagalkan klimaks Sehun.

"Kenapa... ditahan... Lagi... LU..." frustasi Sehun karena orgasme ketiganya batal

"Aku mau penismu masuk kedalam lubangku dulu" kata Luhan sambil membelai sayang penis Sehun yang minta dipuaskan

Sehun dengan cepat membalikan keadaan dengan Luhan yang berada dibawah Sehun, tangan Sehun mulai meraba daerah sensitif Luhan sambil mencium Luhan dengan ganas.

"Argh.." Luhan kenikmatan dengan perlakuan Sehun

Sehun langsung turun kebawah dan dengan sekali hentakan kuat dia memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Luhan yang masih sempit.

"ARGH... SHIT... JANGAN LANGSUNG MASUKKAN DENGAN SEKALI HENTAKAN... ARGH..." Luhan marah dengan perbuatan Sehun yang menyakiti daerah privasi Luhan dengan sekali hentakan kasar.

"SHIT... KAU NIKMAT LU... ARGH.."

"AWAS KAU SEHUN... ARGH..."

"NIKMATI SAJA LU... OUUHH..."

"AKU HAMPIR KELUAR LU... ARGH..."

Dengan cepat Luhan melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan langsung memompa penis Sehun dengan mulutnya agar meminum susu Sehun untuk kedua kalinya.

"ARGH..." Sehun orgasme yang kedua kalinya dan Luhan langsung membersihkan penis Sehun agar tidak tertinggal susu nikmat Sehun

"Hahhh... Hahh... Kenapa tidak keluarkan di dalam saja... Biasanya... semua orang sangat suka dikeluarkan di dalam... Hahh..." berang Sehun karena tidak menyemburkn spermanya di dalam hole Luhan.

"Aku tidak suka sperma masuk ke dalam holeku"

"Apakah kau melakukan hal itu kepada seluruh partnermu?"

"Tidak"

"YAK! Kenapa hanya aku yang dibedakan. Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka"

"Karena kau tidak memakai kondom. Biasanya partnerku yang akan menyetubuhi aku akan memakai kondom sebelum memulai aktifitasnya"

"Memakai kondom sangat tidak enak dan puas dalam bercinta"

"Itu bagi pria, pikirkan kondisi si wanita"

"Mereka yang meminta untuk diperkosa bukan aku yang mau" Sehun tidak mau disalahkan

"Jadi maksudmu aku yang mengemis meminta untuk mencoba penismu?"

"Berbeda kalau dengan dirimu. Aku yang meminta bila denganmu, bukan kau yang mengemis penisku Lu"

"Jangan samakan semua hal"

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi Lu"

"Ya, masa kau sudah klimaks sementara aku belum?"

"Aku heran denganmu, kenapa belum klimaks padahal kita sudah melakukannya 45 menit. Apakah kau memakai ramuan agar tahan lama"

"ARGHH... SAKIT LU" suara kesakitan Sehun terdengar karena Luhan meremas penis Sehun

"MAKANYA JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA DAN INI BALASANKU KARENA KAU TIDAK BERMAIN LEMBUT TADI" Luhan masih setia meremas kuat penis Sehun dan menampar buah pelir milik Sehun

"Ampun Lu... Argh... Sakit... Ampun Lu..."

Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya pada penis Sehun dan membelai lembut punya Sehun

"Aku juga minta maaf Hun"

Sehun langsung menerjang Luhan karena sudah merangsang penisnya dan malam penuh dengan suara desahan Sehun dan Luhan yang menggema di kamar tersebut hingga pagi menjelang.

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi harinya Sehun bangun lebih awal dan memperhatikan wanita cantik yang masih tertidur disebelahnya. Sehun heran kenapa wanita secantik Luhan mau jadi pelacur di Club XOXO, bila diperhatikan Luhan bisa jadi model atau artist.

Terlalu fokus pada keindahan Luhan, Sehun tidak memperhatikan bahwa Luhan mulai bergerak menandakan bahwa dia akan bangun.

"Morning" sapa Sehun mencoba ramah

"Morning juga" balas Luhan sambil menguap

"Aku ingin mandi duluan, badanku lengket" kata Luhan dengan imut dan bibir yang manyun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang dan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mencoba menahan hormonnya yang sangat tinggi di pagi hari.

"Ok. Aku akan menunggumu selagi kau mandi" balas sehun dengan datar karena takut menyerang Luhan di pagi hari

"Kau tetaplah orang arogan, bicaramu datar dan tidak berekspresi" Luhan berkacak pinggang melihat sikap Sehun.

"Memang wajahku begini dan kau semalam mengatakan bahwa aku tampan, jangan munafik jadi orang" seringai Sehun

"Memang kau tampan tetapi sombong" Luhan mendekati Sehun ditempat tidur dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Sehun.

Dengan sekali hentakan maka nampaklah penis Sehun yang lagi bangun, Luhan hanya ketawa keras melihat hal yang lumrah bagi laki-laki.

"Jangan sok jual mahal, kalau mau aku bisa membantumu menidurkan penismu" kata Luhan masih dengan ketawa yang belum reda

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku daritadi menahan hasrat di pagi hari?" Sehun heran dengan sikap Luhan yang sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan Sehun. Padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal

"Aku sudah biasa melihat penis berdiri di pagi hari. Jadi tidak ada tidak kuketahui masalah pria" kata Luhan dengan bangga

"Baiklah. Tolong bantu aku menidurkan penisku, aku sungguh tersiksa dengan penis yang masih tegak berdiri" Sehun minta tolong dengan wajah datar

"Aku tidak mau" kata Luhan dengan sombong dan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada

"Kenapa?" Sehun heran dengan sikap Luhan yang menolak

"Kalau minta tolong, berekspresilah seperti minta tolong. Jangan berekspresi seperti majikan ke pembantu, aku bukan pembantumu Mr. Sehun"

"Baiklah, Tolong bantu aku Lu. Tolong tidurkan penisku yang masih tegang ini" Sehun memohon dengan wajah yang imut sehingga membuat Luhan luluh

"Baiklah" kata Luhan pasrah

"Apa kita lebih baik bermain di kamar mandi, mungkin lebih menyenangkan" usul Sehun sambil memperhatikan Luhan

"Ayo. Siapa takut" tantang Luhan

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar mandi, dan Luhan langsung memdorong sehun hingga posisi Sehun menungging di depan bath up.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Sehun terkejut dengan perbuatan Luhan

"Diam dan nikmati saja" Luhan membalas pertanyaan Sehun dengan cepat

Luhan langsung memegang penis Sehun dari belakang dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan sehingga menimbulkan erangan yang sangat seksi dari bibir Sehun.

"Argh... SHIT LU..."

Luhan makin semangat mengerjai Sehun dengan mengocok penis Sehun dari belakang. Terkadang Luhan juga menampar testis Sehun sehingga menambah gairah Sehun ketika di handjob.

"LU... ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Sehun, maka sperma Sehun tercecer di dalam bath up. Sehun terengah - engah akibat perbuatan Luhan maka Luhan dengan senang hati menjilat sprema Sehun yang menempel di dalam bath up kesayangan Luhan.

"Hahaha... Masa baru 15 menit sudah orgasme Hun?" Luhan mengejek Sehun yang orgasme dengan cepat.

"Kau saja yang mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan, makanya aku bisa cepat keluar" Sehun menyalahkan Luhan

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah sering melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kris, tetapi dia tidak seperti kau cepat keluar. Dia masih mampu bertahan hingga 40 menit" Luhan membanggakan Kris

"Kris itu siapa?" tanya Sehun tidak senang

"Kris itu adalah Bosku, sahabat baikku, dan partner sex terbaikku" kata Luhan dengan bannga tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun

Setelah itu mereka mandi bersama di dalam bath up tanpa melalukan sex untuk ronde selanjutnya.

Mereka pergi sarapan di cafe terdekat dan memesan makanan masing - masing. Selesai makan Sehun masih ingin mengenal jauh Luhan dengan berbagai pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Lu, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu"

"Boleh"

"Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih" tanya Sehun yang penasaran

"Aku belum punya kekasih" Sehun buang nafas kesal, dan tidak percaya pada omongan Luhan

"Aku tidak percaya padamu" kata Sehun dingin

"Kau baru mengenalku hanya sehari, dan kita tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari one stand night" Luhan malas berdebat dengan Sehun yang tidak percaya kepada Luhan.

"Kau cantik, sexy dan mempesona. Orang bodoh mana yang percaya orang sempurna seperti kau tidak punya pacar" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya

"Akhirnya kau memujiku" kata Luhan dengan bangga

"Aku memang tidak punya pacar, aku sudah pernah dibuat kecewa oleh seorang pria dan aku sudah hancur dibuatnya" Luhan sedih mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang suram.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengungkit masa lalumu" seru Sehun yang merasa bersalah

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku lebih baik jujur walaupun menyakitkan daripada berbohong pada orang lain" jujur Luhan

"Apakah kau tidak ada niat membuka lembaran baru untuk orang baru"

"Aku ingin mencoba membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, tetapi ketakutanku membuat aku menjadi trauma mencoba membuka hati pada orang lain"

"Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu, siapa tahu akan ada orang baik yang akan menjadi pasanganmu" aku juga ingin menjadi pelindungmu Lu

"Aku akan mencobanya" Luhan tersenyum palsu

Selesai membayar di kasir mereka pisah jalan dan pulang kerumah masing - masing. Sehun sangat bahagia setelah mendapat one stand night and free handjob dari wanita secantik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan langsung pergi ke kantor setelah sarapan dengan Sehun.

Luhan sudah tiba di kantornya dan sedang berjalan ke arah ruangannya. Saat hendak membuka pintu ruangannya. Tangannya ditarik Kris agar mengikutinya ke 'Ruangan CEO'.

Mereka masuk dan Kris langsung menutup pintu dan menginterogasi Luhan secara detail.

"Habis darimana sampai terlambat datang" sahut Kris dingin

"Aku habis sarapan dengan teman" kata Luhan dengan semangat

Alis Kris berkerut "Sejak kapan kau punya teman selain kami"

"Aku baru mendapat teman baru"

"Teman baru atau partner baru?" goda Kris

"Bisa dibilang teman baru dan partner baru. Dia juga menyenangkan walaupun mukanya datar dan tidak berekspresi, tetapi dia sangat tampan" cerita Luhan dengan bangga

"Apakah penisnya besar dan banyak menghasilkan susu untuk Lulu"

"Penisnya besar walaupun masih lebih besar punya Kris Oppa. Tetapi Sehun punya juga besar dan menghasilkan banyak susu seperti oppa punya" kata Luhan dengan centil

"Jadi, lebih enak punya oppa atau punya Sehun" Kris masih saja menggangu Luhan yang sedang sulit menentukan pisang terbaik baginya.

"Semua penis yang kucoba, semuanya nikmat. Kris Oppa, aku tidak sembarangan pilih partner. Aku bukan butuh uang mereka, aku hanya butuh kesenangan" Luhan cemberut menjawab pertanyaan Kris

"Hahaha... Aku kan cuma bertanya" Kris tidak bisa berhenti ketawa karena sudah berhasil menggoda Luhan

"TIDAK LUCU KRIS" Luhan berteriak dan mengambil ancang - ancang untuk mengerjai Kris

"tetapi sebelumnya aku mau bertanya, apakah dia perkasa dalam memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Lulu"

"Sungguh perkasa Kris" Luhan bicara agak berlebihan dari kenyataan agar tidak diejek Kris lagi

"Tapi penisku masih yang terbaik kan?" Kris mulai membanggakan penisnya

Luhan hanya meletakkan jarinya di dagu seraya berpikir atas pertanyaan Kris, ide jahil muncul di benaknya. Luhan mendekati Kris dan membisikkan hal-hal yang mesum

"Penismu yang terbaik... Dan dia juga" kata Luhan dengan nada menggoda dan langsung meremas penis Kris dengan kuat dan kabur dari ruangan Kris

"ARGH... LU... AWAS KAU... KEPARAT" teriak Kris frustasi karena Luhan telah berhasil membuat penisnya bangun

"Aku harus bermain solo lagi" Kris bicara pada penisnya yang sudah bangun

"Daripada harus keluar ruangan dengan penis tegang"

Dan akhirnya Kris bermain solo di kamar mandi di dalam ruangannya. Kris harus menghukum Luhan karena perbuatannya dia jadi bermain solo di kamar mandi

"Lu.." Kris menelepon Luhan dan mengatakan hal yang penting berkaitan dengan kantor

"Apa Kris?" Luhan menjawab dengan biasa tanpa dosa

"Besok akan ada orang baru untuk interview. Aku tidak bisa menginterviewnya karena besok akan berangkat ke Jepang, jadi semua tugasku kau yang handle"

"Baiklah" sahut Luhan

"Kris, aku mau tanya. Tadi bagaimana?" Luhan mengungkit hal yang tadi pagi dilakukannya dengan Kris tanpa dosa

"Aku bermain solo di kamar mandi karena ulahmu Lu. Kapan - kapan kau akan ku kerjain balik" balas Kris

"Coba saja. Kau pasti tidak akan menyiksa ku, kau kan baik Kris" dengan sok imutnya Luhan menggoda Kris

"Aku tidak akan tertipu sama muka polosmu. Sudah cukup kau menggigit penisku, menjambak rambutku, dan meremas penisku tadi. Aku tidak akan baik hati kali ini" kata Kris dengan serius

"Baiklah. Aku tutup dulu, aku lagi sibuk"

"Ok"

Luhan menjadi waspada pada Kris akibat kata - kata Kris di telepon yang akan balas dendam padahal Kris hanya bercanda agar Luhan tidak berlebihan dalam mengerjai orang lain.

Selesai dengan pekerjaan kantor yang segunung, Luhan kembali ke apartement dengan menggunakan mobilnya dan membelah jalan dengan cepat. Luhan sungguh lelah dengan kerjaannya tetapi dia juga menyukai pekerjaannya.

Sesampainya di depan apartement, seseorang menyapa Luhan dan membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku tinggal disini" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut

"Itu adalah hal yang mudah cantik" Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan sangat menyukai bila Sehun tersenyum 100% lebih tampan dari biasa.

"Well. Kau mau apa Sehun?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat Lu" Sehun jawab dengan jujur

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" ajak Luhan membuka pintu apartementnya.

"Apakah aku pengunjung pertama di apartmentmu Lu" Sehun berharap dia adalah lelaki pertama yang diperbolehkan masuk ke apartementnya Luhan

"Kau adalah... Orang kedua" Luhan ragu untuk menjawab jujur tapi sekali lagi Luhan harus jujur dan itu adalah ajaran dari orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal.

"Hahh... Siapa yang pertama" Sehun kecewa dengan jawaban Luhan

"Kris"

"Apakah dia partner sexmu yang sering kau bawa ke apartementmu" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Dia sahabat, partner sex, keluarga, dan segalanya untukku. Tetapi dia bukan pacarku" jawab Luhan dengan jujur

"Apakah partnermu yang lain tidak pernah kesini?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajak mereka bercinta di apartementku dan mereka menjaga privasiku, hanya nomor telepon saja yang mereka miliki tentang diriku. Tidak seperti kau Sehun, menguntitku seperti paparazzi"

"Aku pengen mencoba akrab denganmu" kata Sehun dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman" kata Luhan mencoba ramah

"Aku ingin jadi pelindungmu dan pacarmu Lu" akui Sehun

"Cobalah untuk jujur pada perasaanmu. Apakah kau memang jatuh cinta padaku atau hanya sekedar kagum padaku, aku tidak mau suatu saat kau hanya datang kepadaku hanya karena sex bukan karena cinta"

"Aku akan mencoba menentukan hatiku padamu dan cobalah untuk menerima keberadaanku dan cintaku padamu"

"Baiklah. Kita akan saling mencoba"

"Terima kasih Lu sudah memberi kesempatan padaku"

"Jangan mengecewakan aku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau dikecewakan olehmu. Aku juga menyukaimu tetapi takut jatuh kelubang yang sama" kata Luhan dengan sedih

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Lu"

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi ini Luhan sangat semangat karena akan menginterview orang baru di Wu Corporation. Bukan karena orang baju saja, tetapi yang akan di interview merupakan cowok tertampan dan seksi. Luhan makin berinisiatif untuk mengoleksi partner sexnya yang tampan.

Sesampainya diruangan Luhan langsung masuk ke ruangan dan menelepon bagian personalia untuk memanggil orang yang akan di interview

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk"

"Pagi miss" sapa orang baru yang akan di interview

"Pagi"

"Saya akan memberikan 3 pertanyaan yang sederhana dan kamu harus mampu menjawabnya, bila kamu berhasil menjawab dengan baik maka kamu diterima di Wu Corporation

"Baik miss"

Luhan menanyakan tiga pertanyaan dan Suho si orang baru mampu menjawab dengan baik dan lancar. Luhan terpukau dengan kemampuan bicara Suho yang sudah di atas rata - rata dan berbakat, sayang sekali ikan langka seperti dia dilepaskan.

"Baiklah, kamu diterima di Wu Coporation. Kamu mampu menjawab dengan baik semua pertanyaan dari saya"

"Terima kasih miss. Saya akan bekerja dengan giat disini"

"Baiklah. Mulai besok kamu sudah bisa bekerja disini"

"OK. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih"

Suho sungguh senang bisa diterima di Wu Corporation apalagi punya Manager secantik dan sesexy Luhan. Membayangkan Luhan memegang penisnya saja sudah membuat penisnya tegang dan membuat celananya tercetak.

Ketika hendak berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Manager. Luhan menghentikan gerakan Suho dan membuat Suho mati kutu apabila Managernya tahu bahwa ia sedang terangsang

"Tunggu." Jerit Luhan

"Ada apa miss?" Suho keringat diri mengingat penisnya masih bangun dan tercetak jelas di celananya. Mengingat Luhan adalah Managernya dan dia baru saja diterima di Wu Corporation

"Kamu kenapa jadi tegang gitu?" tanya Luhan sok polos

"Saya tidak tegang miss dan saya mampu menjawab dengan lancar pertanyaan dari miss" Suho mengelak dan mencoba mengganti topik

Luhan berjalan mendekati Suho dan langsung meremas gundukan penis Suho.

"RRHH.." Suho menggerang saat tangan Luhan meremas penisnya dengan kuat

"Masih mau mengelak setelah ada bukti" Seringai Luhan dan makin meremas kuat punya Suho

"Iya, aku mengaku terangsang melihat anda miss" Suho mengaku dan menundukkan kepalanya malu

"Nanti malam kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikan service padamu" Luhan memberikan solusi yang menggoda iman Suho

"Tapi penisku bangunnya sekarang kenapa nanti malam?"

"Aku akan memberikan double. Kamu tenang saja." smirk Luhan mengembang dan langsung meremas penis Suho lebih kuat

"ARGH.." Suho kewalahan menerima rangsangan dari Luhan

"MORE MISS... ARGH... HARD... OH... SHIT..." erang Suho tidak karuan akibat perbuatan Luhan pada penis kesayangan Suho

Luhan dengan cepat membuka celana suho yang ketat dan membuangnya sembarangan dan langsung mengulum penis kecil Suho.

"Penismu imut sekali"

"Itu sudah besar miss. Kawanku punya lebih kecil" Suho tidak mau dibully karena memilki penis yang ukuran standart.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah pernah merasakan penis yang lebih besar dari punyamu, dan aku ingin mencoba punyamu karena kau sangat tampan bagaikan malaikat"

Luhan langsung menghisap penis Suho sekuat – kuatnya agar Suho tahu kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan primadona. Penis sebesar punya Sehun dan Kris saja bisa dia hadapi dengan cepat apalagi penis mungil milik Suho.

"Argh... Miss... More... Please Blowjow"

Luhan menghisap penis Suho dengan kuat dan meremas pelir Suho dengan sensasi yang membuat Suho mengelinjang kenikmatan.

"ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR"

Luhan makin mempercepat kulumannya agar selesai dengan kegiatannya dan langsung menjilat seluruh sperma Suho yang masih teritinggal.

"Sisanya nanti malam kita lanjutkan, aku masih banyak kerjaan tampan"

Suho hanya bisa menganggukan kepala karena kelelahan dengan klimaks pertamya yang sungguh nikmat. Suho mencoba menggoda Luhan dengan meremas payudaranya, tetapi Luhan masih punya harga diri agar tidak melakukan sex di kantor.

Dengan cepat Luhan meremas penis Suho dan Suho langsung melepas payudara Luhan.

"Kamu sudah dibilangin nanti malam kenapa ngotot kali" marah Luhan

"Baiklah, saya minta maaf karena sudah lancang"

"Kamu sudah boleh keluar dari ruangan. Nanti malam di hotel xxx jam 8 malam"

"Baiklah" setelah Suho berpakaian rapi dia keluar ruangan dengan senyum sumirang karena nanti malam dia akan mendaptakn tubuh Luhan seutuhnya

Pada malam harinya Luhan agak terlambat dari perjanjiannya dengan Suho karena dia ada meeting mendadak dengan Sehun yang merupakan klien dari Wu Corporation. Luhan sungguh terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun sebagai CEO dariOh Corporation, Luhan kira Sehun masih anak kuliah.

"Maaf aku terlambat" kata Luhan dengan tulus

"Tidak apa - apa" Suho mencoba mengerti dengan pekerjaan Luhan

"Apakah kita langsung mulai saja?" tanya Luhan

"Iya. Tetapi aku lebih suka main 'Massage Sex'. Apakah kau mau mencobanya" tawar Suho

"Boleh saja"

Luhan sebagai Pemijat dan Suho adalah pelanggan yang akan dipijat. Suho sudah membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga dia telanjang dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang seksi berotot dan putih mulus serta penis yang menggantung dalam keadaan setengah bangun.

Suho sudah tiduran di ranjang dan Luhan duduk di samping ranjang.

Tangan Luhan mulai memijat punggung besar Suho yang putih mulut dengan lembut tetapi dengan kekuatan yang standart. Suho yang menerima pijatan nikmat dari Luhan hanya bisa menahan gairahnya mengingat sensasi kulit Luhan yang langsung bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Luhan sudah selesai memijit punggung Suho dan mulai turun ke daerah pantat dan daerah paha. Dengan sengaja Luhan memijit paha Suho yang langsung bersenggolan dengan pelir Suho

"AHHH..." Suho mendesah karena Luhan menyenggol pelirnya

Luhan langsung membalikan tubuh Suho dengan tanpa dosa dan memulai memijat seluruh tubuh Suho dengan gaya sensual. Luhan tidak memikirkan penis Suho yang sudah menengang dari tadi.

Setelah seluruh tubuh Suho penuh dengan oil maka tinggal lahh penis Suho untuk dipijat. Dengan cekatan dan tanpa jeda Luhan menghandjob penis Suho. Suho sebagai korban hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan dari perlakuan Luhan.

"ARGH... MORE LU... MORE... FASTRER... AHHH..."

"COME LU... I WILL CUM RIGHT NOW..."

Luhan menutup lubang kencing Suho dengan jari telunjuknya agar tidak orgasme dengan cepat.

"KENAPA... DITAHAN LU... HA... HA... HA..."

"Itu terlalu cepat tampan untuk orgasme. Baru 10 menit tetapi sudah orgasme" ejek Luhan

"Kau yang terlalu semangat handjob penisku sehingga aku cepat keluar"

"Well. Pakailah kondom agar kita lanjut ke permainan selanjutnya"

Dengan sigap Suho memasang kondom dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam hole sempit Luhan, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan perbuatan Suho yang dengan brutalnya bergerak maju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam hole Luhan.

"ARGH... NIKMAT TAMPAN"

"ARGH... YOU'RE SO HOT LUHAN"

"ARGH..."

Suara desahan Luhan dan Suho saling bersahutan tanpa henti di malam yang dingin. Suasana masih sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka masih saling merasakan kenikamatan surgawi.

"LU... AKU MAU KELUAR... ARGH"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Suho, dia sudah orgasme dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih belum orgasme. Dengan lihainya Luhan menjilat semua sperma Suho yang tertampung di kondom yang digunakan Suho.

"HAH... HAH... HAH... Kenapa kau belum keluar juga Lu Hah... Hah... Hah..." tanya Suho sambil mencoba menghirup udara

"Kau saja yang cepat orgasme" kata Luhan sambil menampar pelir Suho

"AWW... SAKIT LU"

"Tadi kau bilang kalau aku yang kecepatan menghandjob penismu. Tapi sekarang buktinya apa, memang dasar penismu yang gak bisa tahan lama"

"Setidaknya penisku nikmat kan?"

"Nikmat, tetapi aku sudah pernah mencoba penis yang lebih besar dan nikmat dari punyamu"

Mereka tertidur di Hotel xxx karena kecapekan selesai bermain dan Luhan masih belum orgasme karena dia memang tidak berniat orgasme cuma berniat meminum susu gratis.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Hari minggu merupakan hari yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang terutama yang kerja di kantoran. Mereka bisa istirahat tanpa ada yang menganggu mereka.

Luhan masih tidur walaupun matahari sudah sangat terik di pagi hari yang cerah ini, dia tidak ingin diganggu karena terlalu lelah untuk bangun dan melakukan aktifitas.

Drrt... Drttt... Drttt...

Bunyi Hp Luhan membangunkan si pemiliknya dengan ogah - ogahan karena mengusik tidur indahnya di hari minggu. Dengan cepat Luhan menggeser layar hijau.

"Hallo" kata Luhan dengan malas

"Hallo sayang. Aku sudah menunggu di depan apartement mu" mata Luhan langsung terang mendengar bahwa Sehun sudah datang ke apartementnya pagi hari tanpa ada pembuatan jadwal sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar" Luhan menutup telepon secara sepihak dan dengan malas Luhan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun

"Ngapain kau datang ke apartementku di pagi hari" sembur Luhan

"Aku ingin berkunjung saja" Sehun malu dengan niatnya mengunjungi Luhan tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan juga Sehun tidak terlalu fokus berbicara sambil melihat Luhan karena takut akan menerjang Luhan dipagi hari karena Luhan hanya menggunakan baju tipis dan celana pendek saja.

"Tatap orang kalau sedang bicara Sehun"

"Iya - Iya bawel"

Dengan kasar Luhan menarik tangan Sehun kedalam apartement dan menguncinya dari dalam. Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di sofa selagi Luhan menyiapkan jamuan untuk tamunya.

"Apakah kau sudah sarapan Sehun?"

"Belum. Rencananya aku mau mengajak sarapan juga"

"Lebih baik aku yang masak daripada beli sarapan"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu selagi kau masak"

Luhan memasak sarapan pagi untuknya dan Sehun, Luhan ahli dalam segala bidang termasuk urusan rumah tangga. Dia adalah wanita sempurna yang bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik.

Setelah sarapannya siap, Luhan menyajikannya dalam 2 porsi dan meletakannya di meja makan.

"Sehun, sudah siap. Ayo sarapan" teriak Luhan dari dapur

"Iya sabar. Aku lagi sibuk dengan urusan kantor" sahut Sehun dari ruang tamu

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang sok sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Dengan pelan - pelan Luhan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan berhenti tepat di belakang Sehun dan Sehun masih belum menyadari keberadaan Luhan di sekitarnya. Ketika Luhan mengintip urusan apa yang di urus, maka mata Luhan membulat melihat Sehun menonton video bokep di apartementnya pagi - pagi.

"YAK. KALAU KAU CUMA DATANG NONTON BOKEP LEBIH BAIK KAU PULANG SEHUN"

Luhan sungguh marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun di apartementnya, sudah menghancurkan waktu istirahatnya dan sekarang membuatnya naik pitam.

"AKH... AMPUN LU... SAKIT" Luhan menjewer telinga Sehun karena sungguh kesal melihat laki - laki tersebut dengan enaknya menonton bokep di apartementnya.

"MAKANYA JANGAN BUAT AKU MARAH"

"ARGH... SAKIT... AKU MINTA MAAF... ARGHH..."

Luhan sudah melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Sehun hanya membuang nafas. Luhan memang mesum tetapi dia masih tahu batasnya, tidak seperti Sehun yang seenak jidatnya menonton bokep di apartement orang apalagi apartement seorang gadis.

"Ayo makan" ajak Luhan dan beranjak dari sofa

"Iya"

Luhan dan Sehun makan dalam keadaan hening, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mau memulai percakapan dengan situasi yang canggung ini. Sehun yang malu ketahuan nonton bokep di apartement orang dan Luhan yang masih kesal dengan perbuatan Sehun.

"Jujur padaku, kenapa kau nonton bokep di apartementku tadi" Luhan membuka percakapan pertama setelah kejadian tadi

"Aku... Aku terangsang melihatmu hanya menggunakan pakaian yang sangat sexy" akui Sehun

"Kenapa kau harus menontonnya bukan langsung praktek, kau sudah biasa melakukan sex tetapi tingkahmu seperti anak sma yang masih labil"

"Aku tidak mungkin menghandjob penisku di apartement orang kan Lu?"

"Itu terserahmu. Lagian aku sudah pernah melihat penismu, apa yang perlu ditakutkan"

"Aku masih punya otak untuk tidak menghandjob penisku di apartement orang, apalagi apartement seorang gadis. Mungkin bila aku melakukan handjob tadi, sudah kupastikan kau juga akan jadi korban ku sekarang"

Luhan berjalan dan duduk disamping Sehun dan menarik telinga Sehun untuk membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak pernah diperkirakan oleh Sehun.

"Aku akan membantumu tampan" Luhan langsung meremas penis Sehun yang masih berbalut celana joging

"AKH... JANGAN... MENGGODAKU LU..."

"Aku tidak menggodamu tampan, ayo kita bermain di dalam kamar saja" ajak Luhan sambil berdiri dan tangannya masih setia meremas penis Sehun, dan posisi Sehun seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti kemana majikannya bawa. Luhan masih menuntun Sehun sambil meremas penis besar Sehun.

"ARGH... NIKMAT LU..."

Walaupun Sehun sudah pernah mendapatkan serangan yang sama dari Luhan tetapi untuk melawan rasanya sulit.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ketika sudah sampai di kamar dengan menarik penis Sehun makin kedepan, otomatis Sehun terjungkal ke ranjang Luhan dan mencoba bernapas normal karena daritadi alat pernapasan laki - lakinya diremas sayang oleh Luhan.

"Kau... Mau menyiksaku Hah..."

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu bukan menyiksamu"

Dengan ganas Luhan mencium Sehun dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan antusias dan tidak merasakan bahaya akan datang. Dengan cerdik Luhan mengunggulin Sehun dengan meremas kejantanan Sehun yang sudah bangun dari tadi.

"Argh... SHIT..."

Sehun hanya bisa menikmati apa yang Luhan perbuat padanya, dan lagian yang dilakukan Luhan adalah membantunya menuntaskan si kecil yang sedang bangun.

"OUH... PLEASE BLOWJOW LU... ARGH..."

Luhan langsung melepaskan celana Sehun dan mengulum penis besar Sehun. Tetapi Luhan masih heran dengan Sehun yang sudah setengah telanjang.

"Kau tidak memakai dalaman Hun?"

"Aku risih memakainya"

"Bagaimana kalau dia bangun disaat yang tidak tepat" kata Luhan sambil memantulkan penis Sehun

"Shhh... Aku jarang ereksi di sembarangan tempat" Sehun mencoba bicara normal ketika penisnya digetarkan Luhan

"Dasar pembohong. Mulutmu bisa berbohong tetapi penismu tidak bisa" Luhan langsung mengulum penis Sehun dengan cepat hingga Sehun mengerang kenikmatan

"ARGH... MORE LU... ARGH..."

"HA... HA... HA..."

"MORE LU... THIS IS FUN"

"COME LU... I WILL CUM"

Saat Sehun mengatakan akan keluar, Luha melepaskan penis Sehun dengan tanpa dosa dan menatap wajah Sehun dengan serius.

"Kenapa... Gak dilanjutkan... Aku... Sudah... Mau... Sampai... Lu"

"Kau harus jujur padaku dulu. Apa kau sering tidak memakai underwear" Luhan membelai milik Sehun agar dia tersiksa

"Shh... Aku... Hanya baru... Kali... Ini... Melakukannya... Padamu... SHIT" Sehun sulit bicara karena sentuhan Luhan yang sungguh menyiksanya

"Yakin..?" tanya Luhan yang masih penasaran dan tidak percaya

"Iya... Tolong bantu aku tidurkan penisku... Argh..." Sehun sungguh tersiksa dengan keadaannya dan kemudia dia mendesah hebat karena Luhan membantunya menuntaskan si kecil yang perkasa

"ARGH... LU... FASTER LU... ARGHH..."

"ARGH... NIKMAT LU... ARGH..."

"LU... AKU MAU KELUAR... ARGH..."

Sehun mengeluarkan spermannya dan Luhan dengan senang hati menampung sperma kesayangannya. Selesai membersihkan penis Sehun, Luhan menaikkan celan Sehun dan mengajak Sehun keluar dari apartement untuk belanja bulanan Luhan.

Mereka hanya jalan kaki karena supermarket yang mereka kunjungi tidak jauh dari letak apartement mereka, Sehun dengan setia mendorong trolly belanja Luhan yang banyak.

Sehun bingung kenapa Luhan bisa memiliki badan yang sexy jika dia belanja sangat banyak untuk keperluannya.

"Kau menghabiskan semuanya dalam sebulan Lu?"

"Iya. Aku lebih suka memasak dirumah daripada membelinya"

"Oh. Aku pun terkejut melihat belanjaanmu yang banyak tetapi kau memiliki badan yang bagus"

"Walaupun aku banyak makan, tetapi berat badanku tidak akan bertambah"

"Mungkin dari luar tidak nampak. Tapi apabila aku menggendongmu pasti akan terasa beratnya" Sehun hanya bercanda tetapi berbeda dengan Luhan

"Siapa juga yang suruh gendong" kata Luhan sambil memukul Lengan Sehun dengan kuat

"AWW... SAKIT LU..." Sehun mengusap sayang lengannya yang habis dipukul dan tidak peduli pada teriakannya yang sungguh mengundang perhatian dari orang lain

"Makanya jangan suka bicara yang tidak - tidak"

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dan mendorong trolly belanjaanya sendiri hingga ke meja kasir. Setelah membayar, Sehun berniat membantu Luhan tetapi dengan cepat dia menepis tangan Sehun dan mengangkat belanjaanya sendiri dan keluar dari supermarket dengan gaya angkuh. Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti Luhand dari belakang hingga sampai di apartement Luhan.

Sehun memasuki apartement Luhan, tetapi Luhan sudah menghilang ke arah dapur untuk merapikan belanjaan yang baru dibelinya. Sehun tetap mengikuti Luhan hingga ke dapur dan meminta penjelasan ke Luhan.

"Kau kenapa Lu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah. Aku yang kesakitan kenpa kau yang marah"

"Aku kesal kali melihatmu yang selalu menggodaku"

"Aku kan cuma bercanda"

"Tetapi tidak di tempat umum Sehun"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf"

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan, dan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya tidak marah sama Sehun, cuma ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar tidak menggodanya ditempat umum.

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Ketika Luhan memasuki Wu Corporation, dia bingung dengan kondisi tidak ada staff yang sedang bekerja. Biasanya staff dan kepala bagian divisi sudah mulai bekerja karena mereka masuk jam 8 sedangkan Luhan sang manager jam 9.

Luhan meneliti satu persatu ruangan tempat mereka bersembunyi, setelah semua ruangan diperiksa dan tidak menemukan satu pun orang. Luhan membuka ruang kamar ganti untuk tamu dan menemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang sulit diartikan.

"YAK! KALIAN HARUSNYA BEKERJA BUKAN MENONTON BOKEP" Luhan berang melihat semua bawahannya tidak bekerja melainkan menonton bersama

"Daripada miss marah - marah, lebih baik miss bantu kami untuk menyelesaikan si kecil" kata Suho sambil tetap mengocok penisnya

"AKU AKAN BERITAHU KEPADA KRIS" Luhan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tetapi seseorang mencoba menghentikan langkahnya

"Saya juga akan melaporkan kepada Kris kalau miss pernah bercinta di kantor dengan saya" Suho mengancam Luhan dengan ancaman yang bodoh

"Silahkan saja. Saya tidak takut"

"Kenapa miss tidak mau membantu kami untuk menuntaskan si kecil" Chanyeol heran dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak sama di kantor dan di club.

"Saya harus profesional. Bila saya tidak profesional, maka bawahan saya akan menilai buruk perilaku atasannya"

"Melakukan sex kan hal wajar miss, apalagi bagi laki - laki" Kai membela kaum pria yang sedang hard karena menonton bokep di hp Kai

"Siapa yang mengajak kalian menonton bokep?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada

"Kai yang mengajak kami miss" Minho jujur bila berhadapan dengan Luhan

"KAI! KAU YANG MESUM DISINI, KALAU TIDAK KAU YANG AJAK PASTI MEREKA PUN TIDAK DALAM KEADAAN HARD" Luhan berang dengan Kai karena Kai selalu mesum bila di Club XOXO dan pernah menyerang trio diva sekaligus

"Iya miss. Si hitam itu yang ajak kami untuk melakukan handjob miss" Yonghwa ikut mengompori Kai agar tidak dilapor kepada Kris

"Nanti saya akan lapor kalian kehadapan Kris. Kalian saja yang jujur di depan CEO nanti" Luhan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan kembali keruangannya

.

.

.

.

.

Kaum pria yang ketahuan menonton bokep memiliki rencana agar mulut Manager mereka tidak bocor kepada CEO. Mereka merencanakan menggoda Luhan dengan bersama - sama.

"Miss, anda dipanggil keruangan rapat"

"Baiklah"

Luhan merasa ada yang ganjil, jarang sekali ada yang memanggilnya keruangan rapat tetapi dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya kesana mana tahu penting. Setelah Luhan masuk, dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia dan di sampingnya sudah hadir para kaum pria yang tadi ketahuan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan cuek

"Miss, kami mohon jangan lapor ke Kris"

"Baiklah. Tetaapi lain kali kalian jangan mau diajak si hitam pesek ini untuk menonton bokep di kantor"

"Iya miss. Terima kasih, tetapi kami juga ingin minta tolong miss" kata Suho dengan muka angelicnya

"Minta tolong apa?" Luhan heran dengan permintaan mereka, tetapi ketika melihat semua penis mereka masih tercetak di celana hitam mereka. Maka Luhan tahu apa yang perlu dibantu

"Bantuin kami menidurkan penis kami miss" ucap Suho dengan polosnya

"Baiklah, tapi satu persatu masuk keruangan. Suho yang pertama, Chanyeol yang kedua, Yonghwa yang ketiga, Siwon yang keempat, Taeyong yang kelima, dan Kai yang terakhir.

Silahkan keluar yang lain kecuali Suho"

Mereka menurut pada ucapan Luhan karena takut Luhan akan berubah pikiran dan membatalkan acara klimaks mereka.

 _ **Suho Orgasme (1)**_

Luhan menyuruh Suho duduk di kursi utama dan Luhan langsung menurunkan celana Suho dan dalamannya serta Luhan langsung menghandjob penis Suho dengan tempo yang super cepat

"ARGHH... MORE MISS... AHHH..."

"ARGHHH... MISSS... I WILL CUM"

"ARGH..."

Suho mencapai klimaks hanya dengan 5 menit. Ini merupakan prestasi yang baru buat Luhan, mampu menghasilkan susu dengan waktu yang singkat. Sperma Suho ditampung didalam gelas yang tersedia di dalam ruangan rapat.

"Panggil Chanyeol kedalam dan kamu sudah boleh keluar"

 _ **Chanyeol Orgasme (2)**_

Luhan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di kursi utama dan Luhan langsung menurunkan celana Chanyeol dan dalamannya serta Luhan langsung menghandjob penis Chanyeol dengan tempo yang super cepat

"SHHH... MISS PLEASE MORE FASTER"

"ARGH... I WILL CUM MISS"

"ARGH"

Chanyeol mencapai klimaks hanya dengan 5 menit. Luhan berusaha mempersingkat waktu karena banyak yang akan dihanjobnya. Sperma Chanyeol ditampung didalam gelas yang sudah terdapat sperma Suho.

"Panggil Yonghwa kedalam dan kamu sudah boleh keluar"

 _ **Yonghwa Orgasme (3)**_

Luhan menyuruh Yonghwa duduk di kursi utama dan Luhan langsung menurunkan celana Yonghwa dan dalamannya serta Luhan langsung menghandjob penis Yonghwa dengan tempo yang super cepat

"AKHH... MISS... FASTER MISS..."

"ARGH... I WILL CUM..."

"ARGH"

Yonghwa mencapai klimaks hanya dengan 5 menit. Luhan berusaha mempersingkat waktu karena banyak yang akan dihanjobnya. Sperma Yonghwa ditampung didalam gelas yang sudah terdapat sperma Suho, dan Chanyeol.

"Panggil Siwon kedalam dan kamu sudah boleh keluar"

 _ **Siwon Orgasme (4)**_

Luhan menyuruh Siwon duduk di kursi utama dan Luhan langsung menurunkan celana Siwon dan dalamannya serta Luhan langsung menghandjob penis Siwon dengan tempo yang super cepat

"AKHH... MISS... SO HOT.. MISS.. ARGH"

"ARGH... I'M CUM MISS..."

"ARGH"

Siwon mencapai klimaks hanya dengan 5 menit. Luhan berusaha mempersingkat waktu karena banyak yang akan dihanjobnya. Sperma Siwon ditampung didalam gelas yang sudah terdapat sperma Suho, Chanyeol, dan Yonghwa.

"Panggil Taeyong kedalam dan kamu sudah boleh keluar"

 _ **Taeyong Orgasme (5)**_

Luhan menyuruh Taeyong duduk di kursi utama dan Luhan langsung menurunkan celana Taeyong dan dalamannya serta Luhan langsung menghandjob penis Taeyong dengan tempo yang super cepat

"ARGHH... MISS... MORE MISS..."

"ARGH... I WILL CUM..."

"ARGH"

Taeyong mencapai klimaks hanya dengan 5 menit. Luhan berusaha mempersingkat waktu karena banyak yang akan dihanjobnya. Sperma Taeyong ditampung didalam gelas yang sudah terdapat sperma Suho, Chanyeol, Yonghwa, dan Siwon.

"Panggil Kai pesek kedalam dan kamu sudah boleh keluar"

 _ **Kai Orgasme (6)**_

Luhan menyuruh Kai duduk di kursi utama dan Luhan langsung membuka resleting celana kai dan langsung menghandjob penis kai dengan tempo yang super cepat

"ARGHH... LUS... MORE PLEASE..."

"ARGH... I WILL CUM..."

"ARGH"

Kai mencapai klimaks hanya dengan 5 menit. Kai sungguh terkejut dengan kemampuan Luha yang mengocok penisnya dengan tempo waktu yang singkat. Sperma Kai ditampung didalam gelas yang sudah terdapat sperma Suho, Chanyeol, Yonghwa, Siwon, dan Taeyong.

"Panggilkan semua yang tadi, saya mau kasih hadiah kepada kalian" kata Luhan dan berjalan ke arah dispenser dan menambahkan air kedalam gelas berisi sperma para pria jantan tersebut.

Setelah mereka semua masuk dalam keadaan lebih rapi dari sebelumnya. Luhan berdiri tepat di depan mereka dan memegang gelas yang sudah penuh dicampur dengan air. Dan akan menyuruh para pria melakukan hal yang gila.

"Karena kalian sudah kubantu. Maka bantu aku untuk menghabiskan minuman ini" kata Luhan sambil menggoyang - goyangkan gelas yang berada ditangannya.

"Itu minuman apa miss?" tanya Suho yang kepo

"Kamu coba saja" Luhan mendekati Suho dan mendekatkan gelas tersebut ke bibir Suho yang sexy. Suho hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dari Luhan

"Nanti bergiliran sesuai dengan nama yang tadi waktu handjob"

"UEK.." Suho mau muntah minum minuman yang diberikan Luhan

"JANGAN ADA YANG MEMUNTAHKAN ATAU AKU AKAN MENYIKSA PENIS DAN TESTIS KALIAN DENGAN BALSEM"

"UEK... UEK..." Chanyeol mual meminum minuman dari Luhan

"UEK..." Yonghwa juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan teman - temannya

"UEKKKK..." Siwon menutup mulutnya karena takut memuntahkan minuman aneh dari Luhan dan takut menerima hukuman mengerikan dari Luhan

"UEEKKK..." Taeyong merasakan minuman tersebut beraneka rasa tergabung jadi satu

"UMMM... UEKK" Kai merasa mual dengan minuman tersebut

Suho dan yang lainnya terpaksa minum tanpa sisa hingga habis. Setelah mereka merasa sudah lebih baik, Luhan angkat bicara mengenai minuman buatan Luhan yang diberikannya kepada para pejantan.

"Kalian tahu apa yang kalian minum tadi?"

"Kami tidak tahu miss" Kata Suho

"Sama miss" sahut Siwon

"Saya juga miss" sahut Taeyong

"Saya juga" sahut Yonghwa

"Aku juga tidak tahu miss" sahut Chanyeol

"Aku juga" kata Kai

"Itu adalah kumpulan sperma kalian yang dicampur dengan air putih"

"Kenapa rasanya aneh" kata Suho yang merasakan mulutnya tidak enak

"Itu punya kalian. Makanya sekali - kali rasakan sperma kalian. Aku saja suka sperma laki - laki, daripada laki - laki tahunya cuma membuang sperma" kata Luhan sarkas dan berjalan mengahmpiri seluruh pria diruangan sambil meninju selangkangan mereka.

"AWW..."

"SAKIT MISS... ARGHH"

"ARGHH... SAKIT"

"OUHHH... MY PENIS"

"AKH... SICK MISS"

"AWWW... PENISKU"

"Lain kali awas kalau kedapatan nonton bokep sama si pesek ini, habis kalian kubuat" Luhan mulai kembali ke sisi pemimpinannya

"Baik miss"

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang sedang mencari seseorang. Tetapi pemandangan yang di dapatnya adalah kumpulan pria yang sedang memegang penisnya dan Luhan yang terlihat marah.

"Lu, aku ingin bicara denganmu" kata Sehun sambil menarik Luhan dari orang itu

"Tunggu sebentar Hun"

"Kalian bubarlah"

Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama Sehun untuk menuju ruangan Manager Lu. Sesampainya mereka di dalam, Sehun memasang poker face andalannya. Luhan bingung dengan perubahan Sehun dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa wajahmu tegang kali Hun?"

"Aku cuma tidak suka kau dekat dengan pria tadi"

"Aku cuma memberi sedikit pelajaran dan sedikit bonus pada mereka"

"Maksudnya Lu" Sehun heran dengan jawaban yang diberikan Luhan

"Mereka ketahuan nonton bokep diruang kamar ganti untuk tamu, dan Kai adalah dalang dari semuanya. Lalu mereka memohon padaku untuk membantu mereka menidurkan si kecil, aku membantu mereka dengan melakukan handjob 5 menit per orang dan sperma mereka kutampung dalam Gelas. Aku mencampurkan sperma mereka dengan air putih, dan aku menyuruh mereka minum sampai habis" cerita Luhan panjang kali lebar x tinggi

"Lalu kenapa mereka memegang selangkangan mereka" itu yang menjadi pertanyaan utama Sehun daritadi

"Mereka mengatakan kalau sperma itu tidak enak, dan aku memarahi mereka kalau mereka hanya bisa membuang sperma mereka tanpa mencoba sperma mereka sendiri. Aku langsung meninju selangkangan mereka, makanya mereka memegang selangkangan mereka tadi"

"Oh. Kirain kau diperkosa oleh mereka" balas Sehun

"Tidak mungkin aku diperkosa oleh mereka"

"Kau kejam juga pada mereka, sakit kalau tinjuanmu mengenai penis" Sehun membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri apalagi kalau dia yang kena sasaran

"Biarin saja. Apa kau mau mencobanya juga?" tanya Luhan sambil memegang tinjuannya

"Tidak Lu, aku tidak mau mencobanya" Sehun bergerak mundur kebelakang karena takut jadi korban Luhan

"Aku hanya bercanda sayang" kata Luhan sambil mengedipkan mata

"Tumben sekali aku dipanggil sayang olehmu?"

"Kita sedang dalam proses pendekatan untuk mengenal satu sama lain, jadi bermesraan sedikit tidak apa kan"

"Ya. Tetapi aku masih tidak suka melihat kau mengoral dan menghandjob penis orang lain Lu"

"Aku masih belum terbiasa Hun, tetapi aku akan mencoba"

"Aku rela penisku dipakai sampai spermanya habis daripada kau memakai penis orang lain"

"So sweetnya" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun yang sungguh kenyal

"Lu, aku serius" Sehun mulai merajuk karena Luhan tidak mengindahkan permintaannya

"Iya, kau kenapa jadi cerewet sekali sih" Luhan gemas melihat Sehun yang merajuk, lebih parah dari anak kecil tetapi Luhan sangat menyukainya. Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun agak keras karena saking gemasnya pada Sehun.

"Argh... Sakit Lu" Sehun mengaduh kesakitan pada saat tangan Luhan mencubit keras pipinya yang tembem dan kenyal

"Apakah besok malam kau ada waktu?" tanya Sehun

"Ada. Kenapa Hun?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di Restaurant XXX"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan datang selesai dari kantor"

"Ok, tidak masalah Lu"

"Lu, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar" ajak Sehun

"Ayo"

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Luhan datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan Sehun untuk makan malam berdua. Luhan bingung setelah sampai di tempat tujuan karena sepi tidak layak seperti restorant mewah yang dikatakan Sehun.

Ketika dilanda kebingungan, seorang anak kecil datang kepadanya dan memberikan sebuah kertas kecil.

"Naik ke lantai 3 Restorant"

Saat Luhan akan bertanya kepada anak kecil tersebut, anak kecil itu sudah menghilang duluan dari hadapan Luhan.

"Hah.." Luhan menghela nafas karena bingung dengan pesan yang diberikan oleh anak kecil tersebut. Luhan mengikuti perintah dari anak kecil tersebut untuk naik ke lantai 3. Setelah sampai di lantai 3, Luhan sungguh heran dengan kondisi tempat tersebut yang gelap gulita. Sesaat akan menghidupkan senter hpnya, lampu hidup dan Luhan terkejut dengan kondisi ruangan yang sungguh indah dengan bunga mawar dan dihiasi oleh lilin yang memperindah malam itu. Luhan meletakkan tasnya di meja yang disediakan dan memandang pantai di malam hari.

Luhan masih terpukau dengan keindahan restaurant yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dan seketika lampu padam lagi dan Luhan berniat balik arah untuk mengambil tas yang tadi diletakkan diatas meja.

Setelah mendapatkan hpnya dan berniat menghidupkan senter, lampu kembali menyala dan menampilkan Sehun yang sedang berlutut tepat di depannya sambil memegang sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin yang terdiri dari batu ruby dan emerald yang dipadukan dengan sangat indah.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend" kata Sehun dengan mantap

Luhan hanya mampu menangis melihat Sehun yang sungguh - sungguh dengan ucapannya yang akan menjadi pelindung Luhan. Dia merasa baru kali ini ada pria yang setia dengannya walaupun si pria tahu bahwa Luhan bukanlah gadis yang baik dan polos.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu Lu"

"I... Will be your girlfriend" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya karena tidak mampu menjawab dengan lancar ketika dia menangis.

"Terima kasih Lu. Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu mulais saat ini" Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan membantu Luhan untuk meredakan tangisannya. Luhan semakin terisak karena Sehun sangat peduli padanya dan tidak mempermasalahkan status Luhan.

"Aku juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih hun, karena sudah mau menerima diriku apa adanya walaupun aku bukan gadis yang baik"

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Lu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hun"

Mereka berciuman tetapi tidak ada unsur nafsu di dalam ciumannya. Setelah mereka selesai ciuman, mereka makan dengan romantis ditengah cahaya lilin dan bunga mawar yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih Lu sudah mau menerimaku"

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu karena sudah mau mencintaiku"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau lamaranku ditolak. Aku tidak akan menangis kalau lamaranku ditolak, tetapi kau mengatakan 'Ya' membuatku menjadi senang"

"Jangan pernah membuatku kecewa Hun, aku tidak mau dikecewakan lagi pada hal yang sama"

"Aku janji kalau aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Lu. Dan aku sebagai kekasihmu memintamu untuk berhenti melakukan sex bebas dengan partnermu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan sex padamu kapanpun kau mau Lu" kata Sehun dengan tegas

"Baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji agar tidak melakukan sex bebas dibelakangku" kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun yang hari ini terlihat lebih tampan

"Aku tidak yakin bisa Lu" goda Sehun

"Awas saja kalau kau main dibelakangku, akan ku siksa penismu ketika kita berjumpa. Firasat perempuan lebih kuat daripada laki - laki, dan aku bisa merasakannya dengan baik. Jadi hati - hati denganku" sarkas Luhan

"Kau pernah siksa penis orang Lu?" Sehun penasaran dengan kata - kata Luhan sebelumnya

"Pernah. Aku hanya mengikatnya di ranjang dan mengoleskan balsem satu botol ke penis dan testis pria dan dia sendiri yang akan berteriak kesakitan. Setelah itu kami menampar testisnya dengan bet tenis meja"

"Itu sungguh menyiksa pria Lu" kata Sehun dengan ragu

"Salah dia yang dengan beraninya mengejek Trio Diva sebagai pelacur rendahan yang butuh uang" kata Luhan yang mulai marah

Sehun bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan Luhan tentang penyiksaan penis yang sungguh menyiksa bagi pria. Sehun berharap agar tidak jadi korban Luhan.

"Kau pasti tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada pacarmu yang tampan ini kan" kata Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sedang menunjukkan aegyo

"Tergantung"

"YAK LU! Aku tidak mau penisku jadi korban penyiksaanmu. Itu sungguh kejam"

"Kenapa kau yang berteriak. Kalau kau tidak melakukan kesalahan padaku sebanyak tiga kali maka aku tidak akan menyiksamu"

"Baiklah" kata Sehun dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan berdoa dalam hati agar tidak mengecewakan Luhan

"Hun, ayo pulang aku sudah mengantuk. HOAM.."

"Baiklah kita pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menginap di apartement Luhan karena pemilik apartement yang memaksa dan menahan Sehun dengan cara menindih tubuh Sehun.

"Lu, jangan seperti ini" Sehun risih dengan Luhan karena menindih tubuh dan adiknya. Dia takut akan memperkosa Luhan malam ini

"Baiklah" Luhan berniat beranjak dari tubuh Sehun, tetapi sebelum turun dengan sengaja Luhan menekan lututnya ke penis Sehun

"Ahh..."

"Kau kenapa Hun?" tanya Luhan sok polos

"Aku tidak apa - apa. Mungkin badanku pegal karena ditindih sama badanmu Lu, kau bertambah berat" Sehun mengelak dan mencoba menggoda Luhan

"YAK! Aku tidak berat" Luhan dengan sigap mencubit paha Sehun dengan kuat

"ARGH... SAKIT LU... AMPUN... AWWW... LEPAS LU... NANTI KULITNYA TERKELUPAS... ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan akibat cubitan dahsyat Luhan

Luhan melepaskan cubitannya karena melihat Sehun hampir menangis karena kesakitan. Dia mengusap sayang paha Sehun karena merasa bersalah mencubit paha Sehun dengan tenaga kuat.

"Aku minta maaf Hun" kata Luhan dengan tulus

Sehun tidak menjawab karena dia merasakan tangan halus Luhan mengusap sayang pahanya yang dicubit Luhan. Karena terlalu keenakan diusap Luhan, Sehun merasakan penisnya bangun hanya dengan sentuhan kecil Luhan di pahanya dekat dengan daerah selangkangannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur" kata Sehun singkat

Luhan hanya mampu berdiam diri melihat Sehun yang langsung berbalik badan dan tidur memunggungi Luhan. Dalam hati Luhan berkata bahwa besok dia harus mendapatkan maaf dari kekasih tampannya.

Sehun belum tidur tetapi dia tidak mungkin menyerang Luhan sekarang, Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mengantuk dan tertidur di mobil saat akan pulang ke apartement Luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa mendiamkan penisnya yang sedang bangun daripada meminta Luhan untuk membantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Luhan bangun lebih cepat daripada biasanya, dia melihat wajah damai Sehun ketika tertidur. Terlihat lebih tampan daripada ketika dia membuka mata. Terlalu fokus menatapi wajah tampan Sehun hingga tidak sadar Sehun terusik dengan kegiatan Luhan yang mulai meraba wajah Sehun.

"Sedang menikmati wajah tampanku"

"Tidak" kata Luhan sambil melepas tangannya dari wajah Sehun hingga memberikan gerakan kecil menampar Sehun

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tetapi tidak usah memandangku seperti itu. Dan juga baru kali ini ada wanita yang berani menamparku di pagi hari"

"Aku tidak sengaja menamparmu, aku hanya mengagumi wajahmu yang lebih tampan ketika tertidur" Luhan membelai sayang pipi Sehun yang tidak sengaja ditamparnya

"Jadi ketika bangun aku jelek"

"Bukan. Wajahmu lebih terlihat tampan ketika tertidur Hun"

"Memang dasarnya aku tampan" sombong Sehun

"Iya tampan tapi wajahmu datar"

"Memang wajahku begini, tapi tampankan"

"Teserah. Aku mau masak untuk sarapan kita sebaiknya kau mandi Hun"

"Iya Lu. Morning kissku mana?"

Dengan cepat Luhan mencium Sehun dan langsung lari keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan mencegah penyerangan di pagi hari.

Selesai mandi Sehun langsung kebawah dan sarapan bersama Luhan, Sehun tersenyum sendiri melihat Luhan yang sungguh sempurna sebagai seorang istri. Sehun membayangkan masa depannya bila menjadi suaminya Luhan

"Jangan senyum seperti orang gila" Luhan pusing melihat Sehun tersenyum sendiri

"Gila karena melihatmu kan tidak masalah kan Lu"

"Jangan gombal Hun. Aku mau cepat ke kantor hari ini dan mengurus masalah yang sungguh membuatu pusing"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf Sehun karena kemarin aku mencubitmu terlalu keras" sesal Luhan

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu dari kantor mulai sekarang. Karena aku adalah kekasihmu, dan lagian aku akan menjumpai Kris nanti"

"Baiklah" Luhan tidak bisa menolak ajakan Sehun

Mereka berangkat ke kantor bersama dengan menggunakan mobil Sehun yang terpakir di basement apartement Luhan. Mobil mereka membelah jalan yang sangat ramai di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikantor, Luhan mengajak Sehun keruangannya karena Kris tidak mungkin cepat datang. Jadilah Sehun menunggu Kris di ruangan Luhan yang sungguh nyaman dan rapi

Luhan menelepon seluruh kepala bagian untuk berkumpul diruangannya sekarang, Sehun binggung dengan apa yang akan Luhan diskusikan dengan kepala bagian.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Masuk" kata Luhan dengan tenang

"Silahkan duduk semuanya, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa pria yang disamping saya adalah pacar saya. Jadi saya minta agar kita tidak melakukan one stand night di Club XOXO seperti dulu" Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan kebiasaan buruknya mengingat Sehun adalah calon pendamping untuknya.

Sehun yang duduk disebelah Luhan hanya tersenyum dalam hati, dia bisa melihat wajah putus asa dan kecewa dari Siwon (Kepala Bagian Keuangan), Minho (Kepala Bagian Pembelian), Chanyeol (Kepala Bagian Penjualan), Kai (Kepala Bagian Lapangan), Taeyong (Kepala Bagian Pembukuan), Suho (Kepala Bagian Pajak), dan Yonghwa (Kepala Bagian Produksi)

Mereka kecewa dengan pernyataan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa mulai hari ini mereka tidak akan melakukan one stand night seperti dulu. Mereka mencoba menghargai keputusan Luhan walaupun menyakitkan. Mereka izin satu persatu untuk keluar dari ruangan Manager Lu.

"Kenapa kau melepas mereka" tanya Sehun sok polos

"Aku mencoba setia padamu. Dan bila kau yang tidak setia padaku, jangan salahkan aku bila penismu akan kuoleskan balsem dan menjadi bola tenis meja" kata Luhan dengan nada mengancam

"Baiklah" pasrah Sehun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas tanda menyerah

Sesampainya Kris di Wu Corporation, dia langsung masuk ke ruangan Luhan untuk memberikan berkas yang diminta oleh Luhan. Kris terkejut melihat kehadiran Sehun diruangan Luhan, karena tidak ada pemberitahuan kalau Sehun akan mengunjungi Wu Corporation.

"Terima Kasih Kris, dan perkenalkan Sehun adalah pacarku"

"Oh, tertanya kamu pacar dari rusa itu. Pantasan kamu berada di ruangannya"

"Iya. Saya pacar Luhan" akui Sehun

"Saya datang kesini untuk membahas dengan anda tentang proyek baru kita yang ada di Jepang" Sehun mengungkapkan tujuannya datang ke Wu Corporation

"Baiklah, kita bicara diruangan saya saja" Kris meninggalkan ruangan Luhan

"Sayang. Aku pergi duluan ya, nanti sore aku jemput kamu setelah selesai kerja" Sehun membelai kepala Luhan

"Iya Hun" Luhan tersenyum

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Sore harinya Sehun menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Luhan, setibanya di parkiran Sehun langsung memasuki ruangan Luhan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Luhan yang sedang sibuk terkejut dengan orang yang berani masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"Hai Luhan" Sehun menyapa Luhan duluan karena Luhan masih fokus pada kerjaannya. Luhan yang awalnya ingin memarahi si pelaku yang tidak sopan memasuki ruangannya malah tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya datang dan menepati janjinya.

"Hai Sehun, bisa tunggu aku sebentar. Aku masih ada kerjaan" Luhan menyapa Sehun dengan mata yang masih fokus pada komputer karena sibuk

"Apakah kau masih lama" tanya Sehun yang memperhatikan kerjaan Luhan yang sangat menumpuk di mejanya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, kau duduk saja duluan. Bila ingin minum, ambil saja dari kulkas" Luhan masih bergelung dengan berkasnya dan tidak memperhatikan Sehun yang ntah kemana di ruangannya

Sehun mengambil satu botol air mineral dari kulkas Luhan, dan mengitari ruangan Luhan untuk melihat – lihat ruangan kekasihnya daripada menganggu Luhan yang masih sibuk. Sehun masih sibuk memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan Luhan dan matanya fokus pada satu bingkai foto yang terdapat foto Luhan dengan Kris, Sehun cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua tetapi Sehun mencoba memaklumi Kris yang merupakan sahabat, keluarga, sekaligus pelindung Luhan. Tetapi untuk kedepannya, Sehun yang akan menjadi pelindung Luhan bukan Kris lagi.

"Hun, ayo. Aku sudah selesai" Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih fokus pada foto dirinya dan Kris

"Baiklah" kata Sehun yang hendak keluar ruangan pertama kali

"Tunggu bentar Hun, itu hanya foto masa lalu dan kau seharusnya tidak cemburu dengan Kris. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri" Luhan dengan cepat menarik tangan Sehun dan meredakan kecemburuan Sehun dengan mengatakan Kris adalah keluarganya.

"Aku tahu" balas Sehun singkat

"Kalau tahu kenapa cemburu" Luhan mencubit pipi tembem Sehun karena gemas melihat Sehun yang cemburu, dan ini merupakan hal baru yang Luhan perhatikan dari sisi manly Sehun

"Aku tidak cemburu... mulai kedepannya aku akan menjadi pelindungmu bukan Kris lagi, aku tidak suka melihat kemesraan kalian" kata Sehun dengan nada sedih karena matanya mulai berkaca – kaca

"Iya sayang. Aku akan bergantung padamu mulai saat ini" Luhan menghapus air mata Sehun yang keluar

"Sungguh imutnya pacarku yang sedang menangis ini" goda Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun gemas

"LU! AKU SERIUS" Sehun berteriak karena Luhan bercanda dan tidak mengindahkan kata – katanya

"Iya Sehun, tidak perlu berteriak sayang. Aku mengerti dan akan mengandalkan dirimu untuk kedepannya" Luhan membelai sayang pipi Sehun dan mencium Sehun dengan tulus

"Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun dengan memperhatikan meja kerja Luhan yang sudah lebih rapi dari sebelumnya

"Sudah. Ayo pulang" ajak Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Sehun dengan mesra

"Kita makan malam diluar saja" usul Sehun

"Baiklah" Luhan pasrah dengan ajakan Sehun walaupun Luhan lebih suka memasak sendiri dibandingkan makan direstoran

Mereka sudah sampai didepan parkiran dan tepat di depan mobil Sehun, Sehun dengan cepat membuka pintu untuk Luhan

"Silahkan princess" Sehun membuka pintu dengan senyum yang menawan

"Terima kasih handsome" Luhan dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Sehun dan memberikan ciuman terima kasih

Sehun sungguh senang dengan sikap mesra Luhan, Sehun langsung menutup pintu Luhan dan membuka pintunya sendiri dan langsung menyalakan mesin untuk pergi ke Restorant yang akan dikunjunginya malam ini. Di dalam mobil, Luhan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang sangat banyak seperti...

"Lu... kamu kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan sangat tidak antusias

"Aku tidak kenapa – kenapa Hun. Hanya stres saja memikirkan pekerjaanku yang tidak ada habis – habisnya"

"Tidak perlu stres Lu. Nanti cantikmu hilang, nanti kamu mirip ahjumma yang ada di pasar" Sehun menggoda Luhan agar dia tidak terlalu stres dengan pekerjaanya

"Kalau aku sudah tidak cantik. Kau cari yang lain saja" balas Luhan jutek

"Haizz.. aku kan cuma cinta kamu. Mana bisa aku gantiin kamu dengan yang lain"

"Dasar gombal"

"Ish... aku serius Lu. Aku tidak menggombal"

"Iya. Aku percaya, kamu hanya perlu membuktikannya"

"Iya Lu"

Mereka bercerita hingga sampai di restorant yang akan mereka kunjungi. Setelah keluar dari mobil Sehun, Luhan dan Sehun langsung memasuki ruangan yang sudah dipesan oleh Sehun sebelumnya.

Luhan dan Sehun menikmati hidangan yang disajikan para pelayan, dan mereka makan dalam keheningan. Selesai makan malam, Luhan memulai percakapan dengan Sehun setelah selesai makan malam yang sungguh indah.

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat romantis ini" tanya Luhan heran dengan tempat yang mereka kunjungi sunguuh romantis

"Aku adalah pemilik restorant ini selain mengurus Oh Corporation"

"Kau hebat Hun, aku bangga denganmu walaupun masih muda tetapi sudah berbakat dalam berbisnis"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk meneruskan cita – citaku yaitu menjadi orang terhebat setelah aku putus dengan mantanku"

"Kau punya mantan juga? Tapi itu wajar mengingat kau sangat tampan Hun"

"Aku punya mantan, tetapi dia lebih memilih impiannya menjadi idol grup Jepang dan Golden Rule's mereka adalah tidak boleh berpacaran. Sehingga kami putus karena dia ingin mengikuti audisi tersebut dan impiannya menjadi penyanyi"

"Jika suatu saat dia kembali, apakah kau masih mau kembali dengannya?"

"Aku sudah lama menutup hatiku untuknya dan orang lain. Tetapi melihat kau di Club XOXO, aku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama setelah aku menutup hatiku" Sehun jujur mengenai perasaannya

"Ternyata kita memiliki kisah yang rumit" Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar cerita Sehun

"Ya begitulah, kita sama – sama sakit hati karena cinta"

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kekasihku yang paling tampan ini" sambil mengelus sayang dagu Sehun

"Aku juga. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan meninggalkan calon istriku yang super cantik ini"

"Apakah mantanmu lebih tampan Lu daripada aku?"

"Tidak. Kau lebih tampan, lebih putih, lebih sexy, lebih tinggi, lebih baik, lebih pengertian, dan penismu lebih panjang"

"Dibanding sama Kris, mana lebih panjang" tanya Sehun antusias. Sehun akan sangat bangga bila Luhan memilih dia dan penis besarnya

"Aku rasa punya..." Luhan berpikir punya siapa lebih panjang

"Cepat jawab Lu"

"punya... Sehun"

"YEY!" Sehun bangga dengan Luhan yang memilihnya dengan penis terpanjang yang pernah Luhan lihat dan rasakan

"Hun, aku mau pulang. HOAM..."

"Baiklah"

Luhan dan Sehun sudah memasuki mobil dan membelah jalan, Luhan tertidur di mobil Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah damai kekasihnya yang sungguh sangat cantik. Setelah mobil Sehun terpakir di basement apartement Luhan, Sehun menggendong Luhan ke apartemntnya dan merebahkan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang. Sehun melepas jasnya dan ikutan tidur disamping Luhan sambil memeluknya

"Selamat malam Lu" Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan ikutan tidur disamping Luhan walaupun Luhan tidak memintanya. Sehun takut besoknya Luhan akan memarahinya karena tidak menginap di apartement Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sehun terbangun langsung melihat ke sebelah sisi ranjang dan tidak mendapati Luhan berada disampingnya, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk Sehun berjalan linglung ke dapur untuk mencari Luhan.

Dari sudut ujung dapur Sehun melihat Luhan sedang memasak, Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa sudah bangun, ini masih terlalu pagi Hun" tanya Luhan sambil tetap bekerja walaupun terkekang sedikit karena Sehun masih memeluknya

"Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah tidak mendapatkan dirimu di sebelahku" sahut Sehun manja

"Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, lebih baik kau tidur saja Hun. Semalam kan kau lebih lama tidur dan sudah mengendongku sampai ke kamar" kata Luhan dengan lembut

"Baiklah" kata Sehun sambil melepaskan tangannya

"Nanti aku bangunkan"

Setelah Sehun menghilang dari arah dapur, Luhan tetap melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tertunda dan menyiapkan sarapan berduanya dengan cepat karena dia sangat banyak menyiapkan sarapan hari ini. Setelah semua selesai, Luhan memanggil Sehun untuk bangun tetapi ketika Luhan memanggil Sehun. Dia sama sekali tidak mau bergerak dari ranjang, Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk bangun dengan cara menarik selimut yang dipakai kekasihnya.

Luhan yang melihat penis Sehun lagi bangun dan Sehun yang pura – pura tidur karena malu dengan penis yang berdiri di pagi hari. Luhan dengan cepat mengancam Sehun agar dia bangun dan sarapan bersama.

"Hun bangun, atau penismu akan ku oleskan minyak goreng yang tadi kupakai" bisik Luhan sambil meremas pelan penis Sehun

"Jangan Lu, kau sangat kejam padaku" Sehun langsung bangun setelah mendengar Luhan yang akan mengoleskan minyak goreng ke aset kebanggannya

"Makanya bangun. Aku tahu kau pura – pura tidur dan penismu bangun" kata Luhan sambil meremas pelan penis Sehun

"rrhhh... jangan menggodaku Lu" Sehun mencoba untuk tidak menyerang Luhan dipagi hari

"Aku akan membantumu untuk menidurkan dia" bersamaan dengan ucapan Luhan maka dengan tangkas Luhan melepaskan celana Sehun dan langsung mengoral penis Sehun dengan cepat

"ARGH... MORE LU..." Sehun sungguh kenikmatan ketika Luhan mengoral penisnya, berbeda dengan pasangannya yang lain ketika melakukan one stand night. Tidak ada yang mampu membuat Sehun mengerang sexy seperti ini

"MORE LU..." Sehun kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan permainan Luhan yang sungguh dahsyat

"LU... AKU MAU KELUAR"

"ARGH..." bersamaan dengan erangan Sehun, maka Luhan dengan cepat menghisap susu yang dikeluarkan Sehun dan membersihan penis Sehun dari sprema yang sungguh gurih"

"Hun, spermamu gurih. Berbeda sama yang lainnya" kata Luhan dengan bangga pada sperma kekasihnya

"Mungkin karena aku tampan, makanya spermaku enak" kata Sehun asal setelah nafanya sudah beraturan

"Jangan asal bicara. Jadi maksudmu aku mencoba penis ahjussi tua dan jelek?"

"Bukan. Maksudku... aku lebih tampan... dibandingkan dengan... partnermu yang lain.. ARGH.. SAKIT LU..." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kepada Luhan walaupun Luhan sudah mulai kesal dengan menggigit testis Sehun yang berisi bola kembar besar, Luhan tidak terlalu kuat mengigit testis Sehun karena Luhan sungguh sayang dengan penis Sehun

"Apakah sakit Hun" Luhan sudah melepaskan gigitannya pada testis Sehun dan mengelus sayang testis Sehun

"Lumayan Lu, jangan sembrangan gigit kelamin pria Lu. Itu menyakitkan"

"Aku minta maaf Hun, tetapi setelah aku memegang bola kembarmu. Punyamu lahh paling besar diantara seluruh bola kembar yang pernah kucoba"

"Baguslah kalau punyaku yang terbesar dan kau sudah mencobanya"

"Kenapa bagus?" Luhan heran dengan maksud Sehun

"Biasanya perempuan suka dengan pria yang mempunyai penis besar dan testis besar" bangga Sehun

"Aku tidak. Aku suka dengan pria tampan, makanya koleksiku semuanya tampan" ejek Luhan kepada Sehun yang sungguh salah meniai dirinya

"Aku mengatakan biasanya, bukan berarti semua wanita Lu. Kau sungguh tidak peka, dan aku adalah pria tampan dengan penis dan bola kembar yang besar pasti banyak yang suka padaku" ucap Sehun dengan bangga pada alat vitanya yang memang besar

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi artis porno saja Hun, kau memiliki segalanya tampan , sexy, dan penis besar. Pasti bayaranmu mahal"

"Aku tidak mau kena penyakit dan kalau aku jadi artis porno, melalukan dengan perempuan hanya memberikan sedikit keuntungan tetapi bila bermain dengan laki – laki akan lebih menghasilkan keuntungan Lu"

"Kau tidak bisexs kan?"

"Aku normal Lu, aku tidak mau bermain dengan laki – laki dibelakangmu. Lagian sungguh menjijikan bermain dengan laki – laki. Penis memasuki penis juga"

"Aku juga tidak suka kekasihku melakukan sex dengan pria. Bila ketahuan samaku, siap – siap saja penismu akan kusiksa"

"Kenapa kau sungguh kejam pada pria Lu"

"Aku pernah melihat sahabatku yang diperkosa dengan memasukkan gagang cangkul yang panjang sekitar satu meter kedalam vagina sahabatku, sehingga sahabatku mati karena cangkul tersebut menembus organ dalamnya dan hampir mengenai tenggorokannya" Luhan membuka cerita lamanya yang sungguh antis dengan pria

"Itu perbuatan bejat" Sehun terkejut dengan cerita Luhan yang sungguh ironis

"Iya, dan sejak itu aku sangat jarang dimasuki orang lain. Bila aku sudah mengatakan tidak, tetapi dia memaksa maka aku akan menyiksanya"

"Contoh siksaannya seperti mengoleskan balsem ke penis dan memukul bola kembarnya seperti bola tenis meja?"

"Bukan, ada yang lebih parah"

"Apaan?" Sehun mulai ketakutan dengan Luhan bila dia melakukan kesalahan

"Menyuntikkan obat perangsang pada testisnya dan habis itu kami akan mengocok penisnya dengan vibrator hingga spermanya habis dan melakukan hal itu berulang – ulang dan terakhir kami menggunting penisnya yang sudah tidak berguna"

"Itu kejam sekali" Sehun mundur dari Luhan karena takut akan kena imbas dari perbuatan bejat Luhan

"Aku sudah kecewa dengan pria. Dan kau jangan mengecewakanku sebanyak 3 kali" Luhan mendekati Sehun tetapi Sehun malah menghindar dan Sehun harus menerima serangan Luhan yang mendekat karena Sehun berada di ujung ranjang. Dia tidak bisa kabur

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu Hun, itu hanya untuk orang yang sungguh kubenci" kata Luhan sambil mengelus penis Sehun

"Apakah kau yakin Lu" kata Sehun bergetar karena ketakutan dan merasakan tangan nakal Luhan masih meraba penisnya

"Iya, ayo mandi dan habis itu sarapan" Luhan menggetarkan penis Sehun dan mengajak Sehun untuk mandi bersama

"Ayo mandi bersama Hun" kata Luhan dengan cuek

"Aku tidak yakin Lu, aku takut saja menyerangmu di kamar mandi" kata Sehun dengan lemas dan kenikmatan karena Luhan menggetarkan penisnya lagi

"Kita sudah berjanji bila kita membutuhkan sex, maka salah satu dari kita harus bersedia" Luhan langsung mengulum penis Sehun yang sudah ereksi karena getaran yang diberikan Luhan dua kali.

"Apakah kau tidak takut hamil Lu"

"Makanya pakai kondom, ini ada di kamar mandi" kata Luhan sambil memberikannya pada Sehun

"Aku tidak suka pakai kondom Lu"

"Aku saja yang pakaikan" Luhan dengan cepat mengambil kondom dari tangan Sehun dan memakaikannya di penis besar Sehun tetapi sebelum memakaikan kondom pada penis Sehun, Luhan menggetarkan penis Sehun sebanyak tiga kali dan membuat si pemilik penis hanya bisa mendesah tertahan dengan perbuatan Luhan. Dengan sigap Luhan memasang kondom pada penis Sehun da Sehun hanya bisa menahan sensasi kulit Luhan yang bersentuhan dengan penisnya

"AHHH..." Sehun mendesah ketika Luhan memasangkan kondom kepenisnya

"Sudah, kau harus memakai kondom atau kau hanya akan mendapatkan handjob"

"Baiklah"

Sehun langsung mengarahkan penisnya kelubang Luhan dengan sekali hentakan, Luhan yang menerima rangsangan dari Sehun hanya bisa mendesah dan meneriaki Sehun

"ARGHH... MORE SEHUN..."

"ARGHH... LUBANGMU MASIH SEMPIT LU... AHHH..."

"TERUS HUN... PENISMU SUNGGUH BESAR DI DALAM LUBANGKU"

"ARGH... SUNGGUH NIKMAT LU.."

Suara mereka bersahutan dan saling memuji satu sama lain, selang waktu setengah jam mereka melakukan adengan sex di dalam kamar mandi pertama kali setelah menjadi pasangan kekasih.

"LU... I WILL CUM"

"BERSAMA HUN... ARGH"

"ARGH..."

Bersamaan dengan teriakan sexy mereka maka keduanya sudah orgasme, dan Luhan dengan cepat mencabut penis Sehun dan melepaskan kondom Sehun dan menghabiskan sperma Sehun yang tertampung di kondom.

"Nikmat Hun spermamu"

"Masih mau Lu, aku bisa menghasilkannya lagi" tawar Sehun

"Tidak usah Hun. Lain kali saja, sebaiknya kita mandi saja"

Selesai mereka mandi berdua dan berpakaian rapi, mereka langsung menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia berbagai jenis makanan dan kue tart yang tertata rapi

"Kenapa banyak sekali Lu?" Sehun heran dengan banyak sekali makanan yang dimasak Luhan tidak seperti biasanya

"Iya, kau kan hari ini hari ulang tahunmu Hun. Selamat ulang tahun Hun" Luhan mencium pipi kanan kiri Sehun dan terakhir mencium bibir sexy Sehun.

"Terima kasih Lu. Aku saja lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku"

"Make a wish dulu, dan langsung menghembus lilinnya Hun"

Sehun menutup mata dan mengucapkan wishnya untuk tahun ini, dan sesudahnya Sehun langsung meniup lilin yang sungguh banyak terdapat di kue tart tersebut. Luhan langsung bertepuk tangan heboh setelah Sehun meniup lilin

"Kita langsung sarapan saja Hun, kita sudah terlambat ke kantor"

Sehun dan Luhan langsung duduk di meja makan dan menyendoki semua makanan yang ingin dimakan ke dalam piring mereka. Sehun heran ketika memakan masakan yang Luhan masak

"Kenapa sudah dingin Lu" tanya Sehun polos

"ARGH... SAKIT LU..." Sehun langsung mengerang kesakitan karena Luhan menendang pelan testisnya, walaupun pelan tetapi itu sungguh sakit bagi pria.

"Gara – gara membantumu menidurkan kebangganmu dan kelamaan mandi tadi sehingga makanan yang kumasak sudah dingin semua" kata Luhan dengan santai

"Iya, tapi tidak perlu menendang testisku kan" galak Sehun

"Salah sendiri masih bertanya hal yang sudah diketahui penyebabnya"

"Iya, tapi tidak perlu juga menendang testisku Lu, itu sakit"

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah kasar padamu Hun" sambil mengelus punggung Sehun

"Kenapa punggungku yang dielus. Yang sakit kan testisku bukan punggungku LU"

"Nanti kau ereksi lagi. Aku tahu pria itu sungguh mudah terangsang"

"Hehehe... ketahuan juga ya. Padahal aku juga ingin minta jatah tambahan tadi"

"Nanti malam kuberikan, tetapi harus memakai kondom"

"Baiklah"

Mereka makan setelah pertengkaran kecil yang juga sungguh menyiksa Sehun sebagai pemilik testis yang ditendang oleh Luhan. Setelah mereka makan bersama, Luhan menaiki mobil Sehun seperti biasa untuk diantar bekerja. Ketika Sehun naik kemobil, dia heran melihat Luhan yang duduk dikursi penumpang bukan di kursi sebelh Sehun

"Kenapa dibelakang Lu?"

"Aku mau tidur, tadi aku terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Aku tidur dulu ya"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menjalankan mobil dengan pelan agar tidur Luhan tidak terganggu dan Sehun merasa sangat bersyukur Luhan sudah mau bangun pagi – pagi sekali untuk memasakkan makanan dan kue tart untuk perayaannya. Sehun sangat bersyukur punya kekasih kayak Luhan yang sungguh pegertian.

Sesampainnya mereka di Wu Corporation, dengan berat hati Sehun membangunkan Luhan karena tidak mungkin Sehun menggendong Luhan hingga keruangannya.

"Lu.. Bangun kita sudah sampai Lu.." Sehun menggoyangkan bahu Luhan agar bangun

"HOAM..." Luhan bangun walaupun masih mengantuk dan merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut

"Ayo kita naik Lu, aku ingin ke ruangan Kris juga"

"Kenapa sekarang kau sering menjumpai Kris, apa dia selingkuhanmu?" goda Luhan walaupun dia sudah tahu tujuan Sehun ke Wu Corporation. Menggoda Sehun adalah hal yang menyenangkan

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, aku tidak suka sama penis pria. Aku cuma mengantar berkas yang akan diurus oleh Kris, bukan ingin memegang penisanya". ak ketus Sehun

"Aku kan cuma bercanda, jangan marah Hun" Luhan menunjukkan deer eyesnya sehingga Sehun pun tidak bisa merajuk lama - lama pada Luhan

"Iya"

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju tempat yang ingin dituju mereka, Sehun tidak ingin menggangu Luhan sehingga dia langsung menunggu di ruang tunggu khusus para CEO.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memberikan dokumennya pada Kris ketika melihat Kris yang akan memasuki ruangannya dan Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan karena dia juga sangat sibuk di kantornya sendiri

"Kris, ini berkas yang kau minta kemarin"

"Baiklah, aku akan periksa dulu berkasnya dan menghubungimu nanti"

"Ya, aku duluan. Masih banyak kerjaan yang menumpuk"

"Ya, hati - hati Sehun"

Saat hendak keluar dari ruangan tunggu khusus para CEO, Sehun melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Luhan dan Sehun penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Baekhyun katakan kepada Luhan. Sehun langsung mengikuti Baekhyun dan memasuki ruangan Luhan tanpa mengetuk pintu

BRAK

"Hun, biasakan mengetuk pintu" Luhan terkejut dengan cara Sehun membuka pintu

"Kenapa Baekhyun dan lainnya ada diruanganmu Lu" kata Sehun sambil memperhatikan mereka satu persatu

"Baekhyun yang menyuruhku mengumpulkan mereka semua Hun"

"Sehun tampan, kau ikut saja berkumpul dengan kami ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua" Baekhyun angkat bicara karena takut Luhan dan Sehun bertengkar karena dirinya. Baekhyun sudah mengetahui Luhan dan Sehun berpacaran karena Luhan yang menceritakan padanya ketika mereka melakukan video call di kantor.

"Baiklah" pasrah Sehun

"Aku ingin mengundang kalian besok ke pesta ulang tahun ku yang akan dirayakan di xxx jam 8 malam. Aku harap kalian semua bisa hadir"

"Tentu saja kami datang Baek" sahut mereka secara bersamaan

"Aku pasti datang dengan Sehun Baek" Luhan mengatakannya tanpa meminta persetujuan Sehun dulu.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya. Masih banyak yang ingin kuundang. Bye Semua, Bye Lu, Bye Tampan" Baekhyun memberikan flying kiss kepada mereka

"Bye, hati - hati Baek dijalan"

~TBC~


	11. Chapter 11

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi harinya seorang wanita cantik berhenti tepat di depan apartement seorang pria yang merupakan kekasih lamanya ketika mereka berada di Jepang. Dia merupakan mantan idol grup Jepang yang sedang naik daun di negeri sakura.

Shiraishi Mai menekan bel apartement tersebut dan muncul seorang pria yang merupakan kekasih lama dari cewek cantik tersebut.

"Hai Sehun" sapa si cewek

"Kamu..." Sehun binggung dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia menggosok matanya agar tidak salah mengira orang

"Ini aku Sehun. Shiraishi Mai kekasihmu saat di Jepang"

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini. Bukankah jadwal manggung Nogizaka46 sangat padat?"

"Aku sudah keluar dari Nogizaka46 seminggu yang lalu, dan sekarang aku ingin mengejar cintaku"

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak pernah mengikuti berita tentang Nogizaka46"

"Kau jahat Sehun, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengikuti berita tentang kelompok vocal yang membesarkan namaku hingga saat ini" Shiraishi Mai memukul dada Sehun karena kesal

"Semenjak saat itu. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu lagi"

"Aku ingin kita seperti dulu Sehun"

"Tetapi kita sudah lama putus Maiyan, dan lagian kau yang meminta agar hubungan kita berakhir agar kau bisa mengikuti audisi Nogizaka46"

"Itu adalah permintaan yang bodoh Sehun, aku dulu ingin menjadi penyanyi tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi. Aku merasa hampa setelah kita putus Sehun"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali padamu Maiyan"

"Apakah kau sudah punya kekasih sehingga tidak menerima diriku lagi" berang Shiraishi Mai

"Aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Baiklah. Jika kita tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, kita bisa menjadi sahabat"

"Iya. Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu Maiyan. Dan kau tinggal dimana di Seoul?"

"Aku tinggal tepat disebelah apartementmu"

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut bukan main karena akan setiap hari jumpa dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya dulu.

"Kenapa terkejut? Aku sengaja pilih disamping apartementmu agar kau bisa membantuku ketika aku berada di Korea"

"Oh" Sehun malas menjawab pertanyaan Maiyan. Dia takut jatuh hati padanya lagi dan akan menyakiti Luhan yang sudah mengisi hatinya

"Aku mau istirahat dulu, aku semalam pulang jam 3 pagi. Bye"

"Bye" Shiraishi Mai kecewa dengan sikap Sehun. Dia kira sehun akan senang dan menerimanya kembali sebagai kekasihnya.

Dengan langkah malas, Maiyan kembali ke apartementnya yang sudah ditata rapi oleh sahabatnya yang tinggal di korea.

"Aku akan merebut Sehun dengan pelan - pelan. Dia harus jadi suamiku dan selamanya milikku.." Shiraishi Mai bertekad dalam hatinya untuk mendapatkan Sehun secara utuh walaupun waktu membentang niat Maiyan

Sehun yang didalam kamar tidar bisa tidur lagi karena kedatangan Maiyan yang menganggu hidup Sehun. Memang Sehun masih mempunyai perasaan sama Maiyan, tetapi tidak sama seperti perasaan yang dulu ketika mereka berpacaran.

Drrtt... Drttt... Drtt...

Handphone Sehun berbunyi dan Sehun melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya, dengan senyum sumirang Sehun menggeser layar hijau.

"Hai sayang"

"Hai juga sayang, lagi ngapain" tanya Luhan

"Lagi mikirin kamu"

"YAK! Jangan menggombal Sehun"

"HAHAHA... Memang aku lagi mikirin kamu" jawab Sehun jujur

"Emangnya aku kenapa sampai harus kau pikirin Hun?"

"R.A.H.A.S.I.A" Sehun menjawab sambil ketawa

"Oh, sudah main rahasia samaku" sungut Luhan

"Aku hanya memikirkan waktu kita pertama kali jumpa hingga lanjut menjadi sepasang kekasih" jujur Sehun

"Itukan sudah lama. Fokus ke masa depan jangan flashback. Bila kamu flashback, maka masa depanmu belum tentu sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan"

Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan yang tepat mengenai hatinya, Sehun sedang bimbang memilih untuk tetap mencintai Luhan atau melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Shiraishi Mai.

"Sehun"

"Sehun"

"SEHUN"

"YAK! JANGAN BERTERIAK LU"

"Aku sudah panggil dua kali dengan baik tetapi kamu tidak merespon, tetapi panggilan ketiga kamu malah membentak aku. Kamu mikirin apa?"

"Aku minta maaf Lu. Aku hanya kurang istirahat" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan

"Baiklah. Kamu istirahat saja, nanti malam kita berangkat ke acara pesta ulang tahun Baekie"

"Iya. Bye Lu"

"Bye Sehun"

.

.

.  
.

.

Saat malam tiba, Sehun sudah sampai di depan apartement Luhan dan menekan bel apartement Luhan.

TING TONG

Luhan dengan cepat membuka pintu apartement dan langsung menutupnya agar mereka tidak terlambat karena Sehun tadi terlambat bangun sehingga Sehun terlambat menjemput Luhan sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka.

"Kau cantik sekali Lu"

"Jadi biasanya aku jelek kalau tidak memakai baju pesta?"

"Tidak, kau tetap cantik walaupun tidak memakai baju dan mendesahkan namaku" gosa Sehun

"Dasar mesum"

Luhan langsung dari apartementnya menuju lantai bawah dan menunggu di depan mobil milik Sehun, Luhan merasa risih kalau mesum Sehun sudah kambuh.

"Kau marah Lu"

"Tidak, cepat jalan kita sudah terlambat Hun"

"Baiklah"

Luhan hanya akan berbicara pada Sehun bila itu penting dan jika tidak penting maka Luhan tidak akan berbicara. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah melihat sikap Luhan yang sangat suka ngambek kalau sudah digoda. Mobil Mereka membelah jalan yang cukup ramai sehingga memerlukan waktu lebih dari yang ditargetkan.

 _ **At Baekkie Party**_

Di tempat pesta Baekhyun sudah lumayan ramai dengan tamu yang diundang oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun kekasihnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk menyapa tamu sekaligus sahabat mereka, hingga Luhan dan Sehun datang.

"LUHAN ONNIE" Baekhyun teriak berlebihan dan para tamu sudah maklum dengan sifat Baekhyun

"Hai Baekkie, selamat ulang tahun ya" kata Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun dan setelah berpelukan Luhan memberikan kado kepadanya

"Iya onnie" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan kembali setelah menerima kado dari Luhan

"Hai Baekhyun, selamat ulang tahun untukmu" Sehun memberikan selamat dengan nada datar dan tatapan andalannya

"Ya, terima kasih tampan" Baekhyun hanya menjabat tangan Sehun

Luhan dan Sehun bergabung dengan yang lainnya dan menikmati pesta hingga pesta berakhir. Luhan dan Sehun pamit kepada Baekhyun, dan dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengatakan 'Ya' pada mereka.

Luhan dan Sehun memasuki mobil dan langsung menuju apartement Luhan, sesampainya di apartement Luhan, Sehun tidak tega membangunkan Luhan karena Luhan tertidur di mobilnya pada saat menuju apartement Luhan. Sehun mengendong Luhan hingga sampai di depan apartement Luhan, Sehun langsung menekan nomor pin apartement Luhan dan merebahkan Luhan di tempat tidur. Saat hendak akan berbalik untuk meletakkan jasnya, tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Jangan pergi. Tidurlah disini Hun" kata Luhan dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Aku cuma meletakkan jas di meja kerjamu Lu. Bentar saja"

Luhan dengan cepat melepaskan genggamannya setelah mendengar kalau Sehun tidak akan pulang ke apartementnya. Luhan sangat senang bila Sehun ada disampingnya, benar - benar setia padanya. Luhan merasakan bahwa tempat tidur disebelahnya bergerak menandakan bahwa Sehun sudah mulai naik ketempat tidur dan mengatur posisi yang pas untuk tidur sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Selamat malam Lu" Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan langsung tidur

"Malam juga Hunnie" balas Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

Besok merupakan cuti bersama sehingga perusahaan tidak melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa. Luhan sudah bangun lebih awal daripada Sehun dan langsung turun dari ranjang tetapi dengan cepat Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan Luhan jatuh tepat di dada bidang Sehun dan Sehun langsung mencuri morning kiss dari Luhan.

"Ish.. Kalau mau morning kiss kan bisa minta, jangan buat orang terkejut Hun" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun yang sungguh erat

"Iya - iya aku minta maaf Lu membuatmu terkejut" Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya karena takut Luhan sulit bernafas

"Aku mau memasak Hun, jadi kau lebih baik mandi saja dulu"

"Kita makan diluar saja Lu lagian sudah lama kita tidak sarapan diluar Lu"

"Ya. Kita mandi dulu baru pergi Hun"

"Mandi bersama maksudmu Lu?" Sehun tergoda dengan kata - kata Luhan

"Siapa takut. Palingan penismu yang berdiri Hun" Luhan meremas pelan penis Sehun

"Shh..."

"Lihat. Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan saja kau sudah bangun dan kenikmatan"

"Itu karena kau yang menggodaku duluan Lu"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya meremas penismu. Harusnya kau kesakitan bukan kenikmatan. Payah sekali kau berbohong Hun" Luhan memukul pelan testis Sehun

"AWW... Sakit Lu"

"Makanya jangan berbohong jadi orang"

"Iya. Lu ayo mandi aku harus ke kantor cepat hari ini karena akan ada rapat dengan orang Singapore"

"Ayo"

Mereka mandi dengan tenang tanpa ada desahan yang tercipta di dalam ruangan kecil tersebut. Setelah mereka mandi dan siap - siap mereka pergi ke kedai makan yang terdekat dan memakan sarapan dengan cepat karena sibuk dengan urusan kantor tetapi Sehun tidak pernah lupa untuk mengantar Luhan terlebih dahulu walaupun dia sibuk.

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Sore harinya Sehun menjemput Luhan dan akan mengajaknya makan malam di restorant yang sedang dikelola Sehun. Setelah sampai di basement Sehun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan langsung menuju ruangan Luhan kekasihnya.

CLECK

"Hai Lu" sapa Sehun pertama karena Luhan masih fokus pada berkas yang sedang dikerjakannya

"Hai juga Hun, bentar lagi aku selesai" Luhan langsung menjawab sapaan Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun

"Ya" Sehun mengambil satu botol air mineral dari kulkas Luhan dan duduk di sofa yang disediakan dan meneguknya dengan pelan. Sehun tidak ingin menggangu Luhan karena takut Luhan mengamuk dan menyiksa Sehun dengan siksaan yang berat. Sambil menunggu Luhan, Sehun memainkan ponselnya agar tidak bosan menunggu kekasihnya

"Sudah selesai Hun, ayo pulang" Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Iya" Sehun langsung menyimpan ponselnya dan merangkul pinggang Luhan agar mereka sama - sama jalan keluar dari ruangan Luhan

"Lu, kita makan malam di restaorantku ya. Ada menu baru hari ini, aku ingin mencobanya"

"Baiklah"

"Habis itu aku antar kau pulang Lu"

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke apartementku Hun"

"Jadi kau ingin pulang ke mana, bertemu bersama kelompok rusamu di kebun binatang" Sehun sudah menjauh duluan karena takut Luhan akan memukulnya

"YAK! KEKASIH APA YANG MENGEJEK KEKASIHNYA"

"Aku cuma bercanda, jangan marah Lu" Sehun mendekat tetapi memasang aegyo agar Luhan tidak marah dan memukulnya

"Tidak lucu Hun" Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada karena kesal dengan candaan Sehun yang tidak masuk akal

"Aku minta maaf. Jadinya kau ingin kemana Lu kalau tidak balik ke apartementmu"

"Aku ingin ke apartementnya Sehun"

"HAH?" Sehun terkejut dengan permintaan Luhan, Sehun takut kalau Luhan bertemu dengan Maiyan dan Sehun juga harus jujur kepada Luhan. Sungguh berat untuk Sehun mengatakan ya atau tidak

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyimpan selingkuhanmu di apartement?"

"Tidak, tetapi aku mau jujur padamu daripada nanti kau salah paham Lu" Sehun lebih baik jujur daripada menyakiti Luhan

"Jelaskan saja aku tidak akan marah"

"Semalam, aku mendapat berita bahwa Shiraishi Mai mantan kekasihku berada di Korea dan bertempat tinggal di sebelah apartementku. Dia datang ke apartementku dan meminta untuk kembali, tetapi aku tidak bisa dan mengatakan kita bisa menjadi teman. Aku takut kau salah paham Lu"

"Oh. Aku tidak pernah cemburu hanya dengan hal begituan. Aku hanya akan sakit hati bila kau mempermainkan aku, dan kau sudah tahu hukuman untuk orang yang kubenci kan?"

"Iya" Sehun menjawab lesu karena takut dengan ancaman Luhan yang tidak berperikemanusiaan

Setelah sampai di basement, mereka bergegas memasuki mobil dan pergi ke restorant milik Sehun untuk makan malam. Sehun memulai percakapan agar Luhan tidak marah dengan yang Sehun jelaskan tadi

"Lu.."

"Hm..."

"Kau tidak marah, kalau Maiyan tinggal di sebelah apartementku"

"Kenapa harus marah"

"Biasanya cewek tidak suka kalau kekasihnya berdekatan dengan mantan kekasihnya"

"Aku bukan seperti itu. Aku percaya padamu Hun, tetapi bila kau yang gatal dan mempermainkan kami berdua siap siap lahh dengan inimu" Luhan meraba penis Sehun yang masih tertutup celana kantor yang ketat sehingga membuat Sehun sungguh kenikmatan

"Shh.."

"Jadi jangan macam - macam denganku tampan"

Mereka hanya diam setelah percakapan singkat dan penis Sehun sudah bangun hanya dengan sentuhan kecil Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Sehun hanya diam langsung memperhatikan Sehun dari atas kebawah hingga menemukan alasan kenapa Sehun jadi pendiam.

"Do you need help handsome" bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun

"Tapi tidak sekarang Lu, aku lagi fokus menyetir"

"Baiklah, nanti malam di apartementmu saja agar Maiyan tahu bahwa kita saling mencinta"

"Ya, dengan begitu dia sendiri yang akan angkat kaki" Sehun setuju dengan ide Luhan

Mereka sampai di restorant xxx milik Sehun yang sungguh megah dan indah. Sehun dan Luhan memasuki restorant tersebut dan disapa oleh seluruh pelayan yang ada karena pemiliknya datang mengunjungi.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan keramahan mereka, Sehun sangat jarang tersenyum. Sehingga para pelayan berbisik - bisik

"Sungguh tampan bila dia tersenyum"

"Karena wanita itu makanya tuan muda jadi lebih mudah tersenyum"

"Tampan"

"Mereka pasangan serasi"

Sehun dan Luhan yang melewati mereka hanya tersenyum saja karena mendegar pujian mereka kepada kekasih Luhan yang memang sungguh tampan bila tersenyum.

"Fansmu bertambah Hun" bisik Luhan

"Memang dasarnya aku tampan"

"Tapi sombong" Luhan duluan menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan Sehun karena sungguh angkuh bila kita memujinya berlebihan

"Tunggu Lu" Sehun mengejar Luhan karena Luhan pasti ngambek

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau yang marah Lu"

"Aku tidak marah, tetapi aku tidak suka memiliki pacar yang sombong dan bangga dengan ketampanannya. Tampan itu cuma nilai plus saja"

"Iya, aku minta maaf Lu"

"Hm"

Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan pelayan, dan peleyan menyajikan makanan terbaru di restorant tersebut untuk dicoba oleh pemilik restorant tersebut

"Ini enak Hun. Aku suka"

"Aku juga. Lain kali kita makan disini"

"Aku lebih suka memasak, lebih irit dan lebih hemat Hun"

"Iya aku tahu, kita hanya akan sekali - kali saja keluar"

Setelah makan mereka akan kembali ke apartement Sehun yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari restorant tersebut. Setelah sampai di basement, Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa dan turun dari mobil bersama Luhan.

"Ayo Lu" Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju apartementnya.

Ketika hampir sampai di depan apartementnya, pintu apartement sebelah terbuka dan menampakkan wanita cantik sedang siap - siap yang akan keluar dari apartementnya.

"Hai Sehun" sapa Maiyan ketika melihat kemesraan mereka

"Hai" Sehun membalas kikuk karena takut Luhan marah

"Sehun aku besok mau minta tolong"

"Minta tolong apa?" Sehun menjadi was - was karena takut Luhan dan Maiyan bertengkar

"Bantu aku besok untuk membeli keperluan dapur karena aku tidak bisa berbahasa korea. Kau mau kan?"

"Ya" Sehun setuju karena Luhan memberikan anggukan kepala. Luhan mengerti apa yang dibilang Shiraishi Mai tetapi dia tidak mau memberikan kesan buruk selagi itu hal wajar

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok" Maiyan meninggalkan apartement dan pergi keluar

"Kenapa kau setuju Lu?" Sehun heran dengan Luhan

"Itu hal wajar cuma minta tolong bantu membeli keperluan dapur karena dia tidak fasih bahasa korea"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya, lagian aku tidak marah. Aku akan marah padamu bila kau yang gatal duluan padanya"

"YAK! Aku bukan orang yang gatal sama semua orang Lu"

"Buktikan"

"Baiklah"

Sehun membuka pintu apartementnya dan menyuruh Luhan masuk. Luhan melihat sekeliling apartement dan Luhan sungguh kesal dengan pria yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau jorok sekali Hun" Luhan menunjuk sampah yang bertumpuk di lantai

"Hehehe" Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum hambar dan menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu

"Tampan tetapi orangnya jorok"

"Jangan hubungkan ke tampan Lu, tidak ada hubungannya"

"Ada. Biasanya orang yang jorok jarang membersihkan selangkangannya"

"Tidak semua kayak gitu Lu"

"Itu adalah fakta Hun. Apa jangan - jangan selangkanganmu tidak pernah dibersihkan Hun?" Luhan menggoda Sehun agar Sehun menjadi pembersih

"Enak saja, selangkanganku bersih. Kau saja sudah berapa kali mencobanya"

"Awas saja kalau jorok, gak dapat jatah kau Hun"

"Oh iya, jatahku yang tadi kau janjikan mana Lu"

"Nanti. Kita harus bersihkan apartementmu dulu, pantasan saja kau tidak pernah mengajakku kesini karena takut kumarahi"

"Hehehe... Aku minta maaf Lu"

Sehun dan Luhan membersihkan apartement Sehun agar lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Luhan sungguh pembersih dan tidak menyukai hal yang kotor. Bila Sehun memang menjadi suaminya kelak, maka Luhan harus mengajarinya menjadi pembersih bila ingin menjadi suaminya.

Setelah bersih, Sehun langsung duduk karena terlalu lelah setelah membersihkan apartementnya yang tergolong jorok.

"Hah... Hah..." Sehun mencoba bernapas dengan tenang karena terlalu lelah membersihkan apartementnya

"Baru begitu saja sudah capek, payah"

"Itu sungguh lelah Lu"

"Payah. Kalau dalam bercinta kau begitu Hun, kau sudah tergolong parah"

"Kenapa, dan apa hubungannya" dahi Sehun mengerut mendengar omongan Luhan

"Penis besar tetapi kemampuan payah dan cepat lelah"

"Aku tidak seperti itu dalam bercinta Lu"

"Iya, aku cuma bercanda Hun"

"Tidak lucu" Sehun membuang muka karena kesal dengan ejekan Luhan

"Hun, ayo ke kamar. Aku pijat badanmu karena kau kelelahan"

"Ya"

Sesampainya dikamar Sehun langsung melepaskan pakaiannya hingga underwear yang menutupi penis besarnya dan langsung terlungkup di atas tempat tidur sementara Luhan sibuk dengan minyak yang ada di tasnya untuk mengoleskan kebadan lelah Sehun

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sisi ranjang yang kosong dan langsung memijat punggung Sehun hingga seluruh punggungnya terkena minyak dan pijatan Luhan. Luhan tinggal memijat bagian paha Sehun, dan dengan jahilnya Luhan ikut memijat pelan testis besar Sehun hingga Sehun mengeluh kenikmatan

"Shh..."

"Kau kenapa Hun" tanya Luhan sok polos

"Gpp.. Hanya geli saja Lu"

"Oh.." Luhan tetap memijit pantat Sehun dan kaki Sehun

Sambil tetap memijat, Luhan terkadang dengan jahil memijat kuat paha dalam Sehun dan mengenai pelir Sehun

"Argh.. Sakit Lu"

"Sorry - Sorry Hun, aku tidak tahu kalau pelirmu disitu karena kau memakai underwear"

"Buka saja Lu"

Luhan membuka underwear Sehun dan membuangnya dengan asal dan langsung memijit paha Sehun dengan telaten. Setelah selesai bagian punggung, maka Sehun berbalik dan nampaklah penis Sehun yang sudah menegang.

"Pfft..." Luhan tersenyum geli melihat penis Sehun sudah mengancung

"Jangan ketawa Lu, itu wajar karena diberi rangsangan"

"Kalau ahjumma tua yang memijatmu, dia pasti bangun juga?" Luhan betanya sambil memegang penis Sehun

"Shh... Tidak Lu, mana mungkin dia mau sama yang sudah tua dan yang tidak disukainya" Sehun mengelak tetapi sungguh sulit bicara karena tangan Luhan berada di penisnya

"Kalau Maiyan" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus penis Sehn

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan intim dengannya. Aku masih polos ketika berpacaran bersamanya Lu... Shhh..." Sehun mencoba bicara walau sulit karena rangsangan yang diberikan Luhan

"Oh, masih polos ternyata. Tetapi kalau dia masih menjadi pacarmu mungkin penismu juga bangun kalau disentuh samanya" Luhan makin menyiksa Sehun dengan membelai punya Sehun

"Iya, tetapi itu kisah lama Lu. Sekang kau lahh yang berhak mengendalikan penisku" Sehun berbicara mantap dengan satu tarikan nafas karena sungguh tersiksa

"Benarkah?"

"Iya... SHhhh.. Lu jangan menggodaku"

Luhan langsung mengulum penis Sehun dengan tempo pelan agar Sehun tersiksa, Luhan sangat suka mengerjai pria agar mereka meminta lebih.

"Lu... Shh...Faster Lu... ARGH..."

"Lu... PLEASE FASTER"

"ARGH... LU..."

Luhan mendengar raungan fustasi Sehun hanya mempercepat kulumannya pada penis Sehun, dia kesakitan mendengar jeritan Sehun yang menusuk jantungnya.

"LU... COME ON.. ARGH"

"LU... I WILL CUM"

"ARGH..."

Luhan menelan semua sperma Sehun dan langsung membersihkan penis Sehun dari sisa sperma Sehun.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Aku lelah Lu"

"Tidurlah"

Luhan meneylimuti tubuh telanjang Sehun agar tidak masuk angin dan Luhan berbaring disebelah Sehun dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Malam Lu"

"Malam Hun"

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek kau jangan marah, itu tidak benar" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedang marah

"Jangan marah apanya, siapa yang tidak marah kalau ada jalang yang dengan beraninya memegang penis pria di depan kekasihnya"

"Dia yang memegang punyaku, bukan aku yang minta"

"Kau bukannya melarang malah keenakan dipegang" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan langsung memukul perut Chanyeol

"Argh..." Chanyeol kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya dan Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol agar terlentang

"Apa yang kuberikan padamu kurang, sehingga kau masih membutuhkan bantuan orang pada penismu" Baekhyun menaiki badan Chanyeol dan meremas kasar penis Chanyeol

"ARGHH... SAKIT BAEK... AKU TIDAK... BERMAIN DI BELAKANGMU..." teriakan Chanyeol sungguh menyiksa Baekhyun

"Lain kali bila ketahuan kau tidak menolak sentuhan orang, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada penismu" Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka resleting celana Chanyeol dan mengelurakan penisnya dari sarang dan langsung menghisapnya dengan kuat

"ARGH... MORE BAEK... AHH...SHH... SHIT..."

"ARGH BAEK... AKU MAU KELUR"

Baekhyun langsung menghisap seluruh sperma Chanyeol dan membersihkan penisnya. Setelah bersih, Baekhyun memukul testis Chanyeol dan mengancamnya.

"ARGH..."

"Kau akan mendapatkan penismu yang dioleskan balsem 2 botol dan testismu akan ku jadikan bola tenis meja bila kau berhianat dibelakangku. Aku rasa Luhan pernah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak bermain - main kepada kami" Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kelelahan dan kesakitan karena testisnya baru saja dimulai

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Yoona saja yang memegang penisku saat kau akan masuk keruanganku Baek" Chanyeol bicara seorang diri saat Baekhyun sudah menghilang dari balik pintu

" _Aku cuma mencoba kejujuranmu Chan, dan maafkan aku"_ Baekhyun yang berdiri di balik pintu mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan walaupun dia tahu Chanyeol setia padanya dan sudah tidak pernah berhungan dengan Luhan. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah mempersalahkan kalau Luhan bersama Chanyeol, karena dia tahu Luhan sudah lama menutup hatinya untuk pria kecuali Sehun.

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Hari ini Sehun sudah berjanji akan menemani Maiyan untuk membeli keperluan dapurnya sekaligus menjadi tour guide Maiyan. Sehun sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana jenas ketat yang sungguh membuat Sehun terlihat tampan karena bentuk tubuhnya tercetak dibalik pakaian yang digunakan Sehun.

Sehun mengetuk pintu apartement Maiyan dan langsung dibuka oleh pemilik aprtement. Sehun yang melihat Maiyan menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans sungguh membuatnya terlihat cantik dengan pakaian sederhana

"Sudah siap?" Sehun bertanya duluan setelah mengangumi betapa cantik mantan kekasihnya

"Sudah, ayo Hun" Maiyan langsung menutup pintu apartement dan menggandeng tangan Sehun agar sama jalan 

Mereka pergi ke swalayan terdekat dari apartement mereka, dan hanya butuh waktu 5 menit agar sampai ke swalayan yang terdekat dari apartement mereka.

"Kau sudah tahu arahnya kan Maiyan"

"Iya, terima kasih Sehun"

Sehun dan Maiyan belanja dengan trolly yang sungguh penuh dengan kebutuhan dapur Maiyan mengingat Maiyan adalah pendatang baru sehingga dapurnya masih kosong. Sehun membantu Maiyan untuk mendorong trolly yang berat.

"Sudah semua kan Maiyan, tidak ada yang kelupaan untuk dibeli"

"Sudah semua Sehun"

Mereka pergi ke kasir dan membayar seluruh belanjaan yang dibeli. Mereka kembali ke apartement dan Sehun membantu Maiyan mengangkut belanjaan hingga menuju dapur.

"Sisanya kau bereskan sendiri Maiyan, wanita lebih rapi daripada pria"

"Ya. Terima kasih Sehun dan nanti siang aku akan mentraktirmu karena sudah membantuku hari ini"

"Tidak perlu Maiyan, aku ikhlas membantumu" Sehun sungkan dengan ajaka Maiyan

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada sahabatku" Maiyan terisak kecil karena ajakannya ditolak Sehun

"Baiklah, nanti kita akan pergi ketempat yang kau inginkan" Sehun luluh melihat cewek yang menangis

"Ok"

"Aku pamit dulu ya Maiyan"

"Ya"

.

.

.

.

.

Pada siang harinya, Maiyan mengetuk pintu apartement Sehun untuk pergi ke restaurant yang belum pernah dicobanya dan mentraktir Sehun sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Sehun membuka pintu apartemnt dan langsung menutupnya setelah mengambil kunci mobil, mereka pergi dengan mobil Sehun karena Sehun akan mengajak Maiyan ke restorant bintang lima karena Maiyan merupakan orang yang high class karena dia merupakan mantan idol grup yang tenar.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai" Sehun keluar dari mobilnya sambil menunggu Maiyan keluar dari mobil

"Sungguh cantik dan high class Sehun. Kenapa kau memilih tempat seperti ini?"

"Karena kau adalah mantan idol grup yang tenar, aku taku paparazzi menganggumu dan membuat gosip yang tidak - tidak"

"Kau sungguh baik Sehun" Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Maiyan kepadanya

"Ayo masuk"

Sehun dan Maiyan duduk di kursi yang dilantai dua tempat perjamuan khusus, mereka memesan makanan dan Maiyan mengambil porsi yang lebih besar khusus untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memesan porsi yang besar, apa kau tidak takut gemuk" Sehun heran dengan Maiyan yang memesan porsi besar, setahunya dulu Maiyan tidak terlalu banyak makan

"Itu khusus untukmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih" Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan Maiyan, tetapi dia tidak mungkin menolak kebaikan seorang cewek

"Lain kali tidak usah pesan yang porsi besar, aku sedang melakukan diet ketat"

"Badanmu sudah bagus, untuk apa diet Sehun"

"Aku cepat gemuk jika makan banyak, makanya aku melakukan diet"

"Jangan terlalu banyak diet, nanti kau kena maag Sehun"

"Tidak akan"

Para pelayan menyajikan makanan yang mereka pesan di meja mereka dengan rapi, setelah para pelayan pergi Maiyan dan Sehun memegang sendok dan sumpit untuk memulai memakan makanan yang dihidangkan

"Itadakimasu"

"Itadakimasu" balas Sehun dan mencoba memakan makanan tersebut

"Hontoni yoi Sehun" Maiyan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Sehun

Mereka makan dalam keadaan tenang dan tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka tetapi mereka tidak ambil pusing karena sudah biasa dilihatin orang banyak

"Hun, ada sisa makanan di bibirmu" Maiyan langsung mengusap bibir Sehun dengan tissu bersih yang baru diambilnya dan Sehun memegang tangan Maiyan

Luhan yang baru datang dan berniat gabung dengan Sehun terkejut melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Maiyan. Luhan tidak bisa percaya dengan keadaan yang dilihatnya, karena Luhan percaya dengan kekasihnya.

"Hmm..." Luhan menggangu kegiatan dua orang yang ada di depannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong dan tautan tangan mereka terlepas

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Lu" Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan yang berada di sekitarnya dan takut membuat kesalah pahaman

"Aku ada urusan bisnis disini dan aku datang bersama Kris"

"Kau ngapain ke sini Hun?"

"Maiyan mentraktirku makan karena sebagai ucapan terima kasih Lu"

"Oh, aku tidak bisa lama - lama. Aku pergi dulu" Luhan pergi bergabung dengan Kris dan partner lainnya karena bila Luhan berada di dekat Sehun dan Maiyan, Luhan takut akan menangis di depan mereka dan terlihat semakin murahan

"Kris itu siapanya Luhan?" tanya Maiyan yang penasaran dengan kemesaraan mereka

"Mereka sahabat dari kecil" mata Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Luhan

"Hun, aku bayar dulu ya baru kita pulang"

"Baiklah"

Bersamaan dengan Maiyan berdiri dan berjalan kearah belakang Sehun tepat dimana kasir, saat hendak melangkah Maiyan terpeleset karena lantainya licin dan Sehun dengan sigap membantu Maiyan agar tidak jatuh. Dan yang terjadi mereka saling berpelukan dan hampir berciuman, Luhan yang melihat dari jauh merasa sakit hati karena Sehun bermain tepat didepannya.

"Kau baik - baik saja Maiyan"

"Mungkin kakiku terkilir,"

"WAITERS" Sehun memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanan yang mereka pesan

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sir" tanya pelayan tersebut

"Ambilkan bill, saya mau bayar"

"Sebentar ya sir"

Pelayan tersebut kembali setelah 1 menit dan membawa bill kepada Sehun, saat hendak Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya Maiyan lebih duluan mengasih uangnya kepada Sehun karena Maiyan tidak bisa berbahasa korea

"Ini" Sehun memberikan uang yang diberikan Maiyan kepada pelayan tersebut

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung" pelayan tersebut tersenyum ramah kepada Sehun dan Maiyan

Mereka kembali ke apartement dan masuk ke dalam apartement masing - masing, hingga malam harinya Sehun heran tumben sekali Luhan tidak megirim pesan line kepadanya.

Sehun yang memulai mengirim pesan line kepada Luhan

"Lu"

Sehun menunggu balasan dari Luhan tetapi tidak dibalas oleh Luhan. Dan Sehun langsung menelepon Luhan tetapi Luhan juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sehun mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi ke apartement Luhan dengan cepat

Sehun terburu - buru keluar dari apartement sehingga tidak memperhatikan Maiyan yang sedang mengikutinya dan ketika mobil Sehun sudah keluar dari basement, Maiyan memanggil taksi dan mengikuti kemana Sehun akan pergi. Sehun yang terburu - buru sambil menyetir dan menelepon Luhan, hpnya jatuh ke kolong bawah dan Sehun tetap mencari sambil fokus menyetir. Ketika hpnya sudah dapat Sehun melihat kearah depan dan didepannya ada Container besar yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, Sehun membanting stir kemudinya dan menabrak pohon besar sehingga Sehun pingsan dengan keadaan mengenaskan

Maiyan yang melihat hal tersebut langsung lari keluar dari taksi dan menyuruh supir taksi tersebut untuk membantunya membawa tubuh Sehun kerumah sakit. Saat perjalan kerumah sakit, Maiyan terus menangis dan takut akan kehilangan Sehun. Pria yang dicintainya dari dulu hingga saat ini.

"Sehun... Ayo bangun..." Maiyan tetap menagis dan mengoyangkan tubuh Sehun sambil berharap Sehun tidak kenapa - kenapa

Setibanya dirumah sakit, Sehun langsung mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dan Maiyan disuruh dokter untuk menunggu di luar ruangan. Maiyan menangis hebat karena melihat orang yang dicintainya sedang pingsan, dia mulai menyalahkan Luhan karena Sehun tadi pasti berniat menjumpai Luhan.

"Awas kau Luhan... Gara - gara kau Sehun jadi begini..." Maiyan sungguh marah dengan perbuatan bodoh Sehun untuk menjumpai Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan yang baru siap dari acara meeting dengan kerabat Kris mencek hpnya mana tahu ada hal penting yang masuk. Luhan melihat Sehun mengirim pesan Line kepadanya dan meneleponnya sebanyak 3 kali. Luhan mencoba menelepon Sehun tetapi yang teradi tidak seusai dugaannya.

"Hallo Hun" sapa Luhan

"Aku bukan Sehun. Aku Maiyan" Maiyan berbicara dengan nada dingin

"Kemana Sehun, aku ingin bicara dengannya" Luhan berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang 

"Dia masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan"

"APA! Sehun kecelakaan, dirumah sakit mana sekarang"

"Rumah sakit xxx"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Kris melihat Luhan sedang gelisah langsung bertanya mengenai kegelisahan Luhan. Baru kali ini Kris melihat Luhan gelisah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa Lu"

"Kris, aku mau kerumah sakit. Sehun masuk rumah sakit" Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Baiklah akan ku antar, dirumah sakit mana Lu"

"Rumah sakit xxx Kris"

Mereka tiba di rumah sakit dengan cepat karena Luhan terus mendesak Kris agar mereka lebih cepat dan Luhan terus menangis disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Luhan dengan buru - buru bertanya pada petugas piket yang menjaga rumah sakit

"Sus, pasien bernama Sehun diruang berapa"

"Bentar ya miss"

"Ada di ruangan 36 lantai 2 miss"

"Baiklah, terima kasih sus"

Luhan langsung berlari ke ruang 36 di lantai 2 dan tidak mendengarkan kata - kata Kris, Luhan tersandung saat menaiki tangga dan langsung duduk sambil menangis. Kris memeluknya dari belakang dan membantunya menaiki tangga dengan benar.

Setibanya di depan ruangan Sehun, Luhan melihat Maiyan yang juga sama dengan kondisinya dan Luhan terduduk dekat dengan Maiyan. Maiyan yang melihat Luhan langsung menyerang Luhan dengan kata - kata pedasnya

"Gara - gara kau Sehun masuk rumah sakit. Kalau saja dia tidak akan mengunjungimu malam ini mungkin dia masih sehat, tetapi sekarang apa. Dia masuk rumah sakit dan belum sadar. Semua gara - gara kau" Maiyan mengamuk dan Kris memisahkan mereka agar tidak berkelahi di rumah sakit

"Sudahlah, kita hanya perlu berdoa dan menunggu jawaban dokter bukan berkelahi seperti anak - anak" Kris menengahi pertengkaran Maiyan dan Luhan karena keadaan Sehun

CLECK

Pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka dan dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan wajah serius mengenai kondisi pasien.

"Siapa yang disini merupakan keluarga pasien"

"Saya dok. Saya kekasihnya"

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan yang hebat dan stock darah dirumah sakit sedang kosong. Apakah ada yang memiliki darah yang seusia dengan pasien"

"Golongan darah apa yang dibutuhkan dok" tanya Kris mana tahu dia bisa membantu kekasih sahabatnya

"Golongan darah AB"

"Ambil punya saya saja dok. Saya golongan darah AB"

"Baiklah, tetapi kami perlu mengeceknya terlebih dahulu"

Luhan mengikuti sang dokter untuk mengecek darahnya apakah bisa diberikan kepada Sehun atau tidak. Ketika dokter mengatakan darahnya cocok dengan Sehun, Luhan langsung minta untuk diambil darahnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun

Setelah darahnya diambil, Luhan keluar dari ruangan sambil berdoa agar Sehun baik - baik saja di dalam sana. Kris yang melihat Luhan terpuruk hanya bisa mengelus punggung Luhan dan memberikan pelukan ketenangan agar Luhan tidak menangis.

CLECK

Pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka dan dokter keluar dengan wajah sumirang, dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan baik - baik saja

"Dia bisa menerima darah tersebut"

"Baguslah dok"

"Saya permisi dulu, selamat malam semua"

"Malam dok" sapa Luhan dan kris

"Kris, kau pulanglah. Aku akan tidur disini menemani Sehun, Maiyan kau juga pulanglah dengan Kris"

"Hm" Maiyan mengatakan iya karena memang Maiyan sungguh lelah dan butuh istirahat.

"Besok pagi aku akan datang berkunjung dan membelikan sarapn untukmu Lu"

"Iya Kris, hati - hati di jalan"

Setelah mereka pulang, Luhan memasuki ruangan Sehun dan tiduran di sisi ranjang Sehun sambil mengelus sayang tangan Sehun

"Malam Hun"

Luhan tertidur di samping Sehun dan berharap besok Sehun sudah sadar dan membuka matanya kembali.

~TBC~


	14. Chapter 14

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi harinya Sehun bangun setelah lama tertidur, ketika melihat ke sekelilingnya Sehun melihat Luhan tertidur dengan gaya yang sungguh menyiksa punggung dan pinggang Luhan.

Dan dengan perlahan, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang dan Sehun duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Luhan.

"Nghh..." Luhan terbangun dan mencoba membuka matanya dan terkejut dengan posisinya yang sekarang

"Sehun, kau sudah bangun" Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun dan mencubit pipinya Sehun

"AW... Sakit Lu. Aku sudah bangun"

"Ini tidak mimpi kan" dengan jahil tangan Sehun mencubit pipi montok Luhan dengan kuat

"AKH... SAKIT HUN... EH. INI TIDAK MIMPI TERNYATA. KAU SUDAH BANGUN HUN, BAGUSLAH" Luhan yang awalnya berteriak kesakitan malah berteriak seperti fans yang jumpa dengan artisnya.

"Tidak perlu berteriak Lu, ini masih terlalu pagi"

"Kau harus berbaring di ranjang, kenapa jadi aku yang berbaring di ranjang" Luhan turun dari ranjang dan menyuruh Sehun tiduran di ranjang

"Kau saja, aku sudah capek tidur terus Lu"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua tiduran di ranjang" Luhan mengusulkan hal tersebut karena Luhan yakin kalau Sehun tidak akan mau tidur sendiri di ranjang besar tersebut

"Baiklah" Sehun naik keranjang dan diikuti Luhan yang menaiki ranjang dan langsung berbaring dan memeluk Sehun erat

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk rumah sakit Hun" Luhan mencoba mencari kebenaran dari Sehun, apakah yang dibilang Shiraishi Mai benar atau tidak

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan Lu"

"Jelaskan secara rinci Hun" Luhan menuntut dengan nada tegas

"Aku mengirim pesan line padamu tetapi kau tidak membalas pesan lineku, aku menelepon hpmu tetapi tidak diangkat juga, jadinya aku pergi ke apartementmu dengan terburu - buru dan sambil meneleponmu. Tetapi hpku jatuh ke kolong dan ketika aku sudah menemukan hpku, sebuah container datang ke arahku tetapi aku membanting stir kemudi ke arah berlawan sehingga aku menabrak pohon"

"Kenapa harus buru - buru ke apartementku Hun?"

"Karena aku kira kau salah sangka dengan yang kau lihat ketika kita jumpa di restorant tadi Lu."

"Aku lebih mempercayaimu Hun, aku tadi masih meeting sehingga aku tidak membalas pesan linemu. Ketika sudah selesai meeting, aku meneleponmu karena aku heran dengan kau yang meneleponku tiga kali. Ketika tersambung yang angkat adalah Maiyan dan dia menyalahkan aku karena aku kau masuk rumah sakit Hun" Luhan bercerita sambil meneteskan air mata mengingat hal yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan

"Aku ketakutan melihat mu pingsan Hun, lain kali jangan ulangi" Luhan memohon kepada Sehun agar tidak membuatnya cemas

"Iya, aku juga takut melihatmu marah atas insiden tadi" Sehun mengakui maksud dan tujuannya hingga dia bisa masuk rumah sakit

"Aku tidak marah karena bukan kau yang mencari kesempatan untuk menciumnya, tetapi dia yang mencoba menggodamu Hun. Cobalah kau terus terang kepada Maiyan daripada kau menyakiti kami berdua Hun"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padanya setelah aku keluar dari sini Lu"

"Hm" Luhan masih setia memeluk Sehun dan mereka hening sambil merasakan kerinduan mereka karena mereka sudah jarang bertemu dan ditambah Maiyan yang selalu mengekori Sehun

CLECK

Perawat datang dan membawa sarapan untuk Sehun, Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengar apa yang di instruksikan oleh perawat tersebut kepadanya. Dan setelah perawat tersebut keluar, Luhan masih setia membujuk Sehun untuk makan bubur yang sudah disediakan rumah sakit.

"Hun... Ayo makan, habis ini mau makan obat" Luhan menghembuskan bubur yang ada ditangannya untuk menyuapi Sehun

"Aku tidak mau Lu, itu tidak enak" Sehun menutup mulutnya kayak anak kecil

"Ayolah Hun, kapan kau sembuh kalau tidak makan dan minum obat"

"Tidak mau Lu"

"Baiklah, jika kau mengikuti perintahku untuk memakan bubur dan minum obat maka aku juga akan mengikuti permintaanmu sebanyak tiga kali"

"Apa kau yakin Lu" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan

"Yakin"

"Apa kau tidak takut pada permintaanku yang aneh - aneh"

"Aku tidak takut karena kau adalah kekasihku, kau pasti tidak akan menyiksaku"

"Tidak mungkin aku menyiksamu Lu. Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu"

"Baguslah. Aahh.." Luhan menyuapi Sehun dengan telaten dan Sehun menyukai suasana seperti saat ini sungguh romantis

"Sudah habis Hun, kau memang harus dibujuk atau diancam" berang Luhan melihat Sehun mampu menghabiskan seluruh isi bubur

"hehehe..." Sehun hanya tersenyum mendegar penuturan Luhan

"Lebih baik tadi ku ancam saja"

"Jangan Lu, ancamanmu sungguh parah dan menyakitkan"

"Tidak sakit Hun, mau mencobanya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit?" tawar Luhan sambil menggoda Sehun

"Tidak Lu. Lebih baik aku pingsan saja daripada merasakan siksaan itu"

"Kau yang pingsan, tetapi aku yang mau mati melihatmu pingsan" Luhan memukul dada Sehun kesal dengan ucapan sembarangan Sehun

"Makanya jangan menyiksaku Lu, aku mohon. Itu sungguh sakit" Sehun merajuk sambil melakukan aegyo

"Lagian aku sangat sayang pada penismu Hun" Luhan mengelus dada Sehun yang tadi dipukulnya

"Kau cuma sayang sama penisku Lu, lalu kalau denganku?" tanya Sehun yang kesal dengan Luhan

"Nggak."

"Yakin Lu"

"Cuma bercanda sayang, kau terlalu sensitif kali. Aku sudah sering memberikan kenikmatan penismu tetapi mulutku ingin meminta lebih dari penismu"

"Kau sudah ketagihan dengan penisku Lu"

"Iya, tapi aku janji tidak akan menyiksa dia kecuali si pemiliknya yang memaksaku untuk menyiksanya"

"Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu Lu"

"Ya"

CLECK

"Kau sudah datang Kris" Luhan menyambut Kris yang datang dengan membawa sebungkus sarapan untuknya

"Terima kasih Kris" Luhan menerima bungkusan sarapan dari Kris dan langsung memakannya di sofa dekat meja

"Kau sudah sehat?" Kris bertanya pada Sehun yang masih memperhatikan Luhan

"Sudah. Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Luhan hingga sekarang Kris" Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan ke arah Kris

"Ya, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri. Dan sisanya kau yang jaga dengan nyawamu, dia sungguh trauma dengan masa lalunya" Kris juga memperhatikan Luhan yang sungguh ironis dengan masa lalunya

"Iya, aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku Kris" Sehun juga memandang Luhan

Luhan yang sudah siap sarapan merasa risih dengan 2 pria tampan yang memandangnya intens. Dia mencari cara agar tidak diperhatikan oleh 2 pria tampan yang memiliki penis panjang.

"Jangan perhatikan aku terus, nanti penis kalian bangun" Luhan berdiri sambil membuang sampah ke keranjang sampah

"Tinggal minta tolong samamu Lu untuk handjob" Kris menjawab asal

"Iya" Sehun menyetujui ucapan Kris karena Kris adalah kakak angkat Luhan, jadi tidak masalah bagi Sehun untuk membagi handjob Luhan ke Kris.

Luhan menghampiri mereka berdua dan terdengarlah teriakan sexy kedua pria tampan tersbut

"ARGH... SAKIT LU"

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI PADA PENIS KAMI LU"

Luhan memukul kedua penis Kris dan Sehun dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan wajah kesakitan mereka.

"Makanya jangan sembarangan bicara" Luhan melipat tangan di depan dadanya dengan kesal

"Lu, penisku atau Sehun lebih enak"

"Penis kalian sama enaknya, tetapi aku lebih menyukai punya Sehun" Luhan membanggakan penis Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris tidak percaya pada Luhan

"Iya, kau coba saja sendiri"

"Lu, mana mungkin aku mau di blowjow sama dia" Sehun ngeri membayangkan Kris memblowjow penisnya

"Penismu pasti lebih kecil dari punyaku" bangga Kris

"Apakah benar Lu" tanya Sehun yang mulai cemburu karena punya Kris lebih besar

"Coba kau lihat dan ukur sendiri" Luhan pura - pura tidak tahu dan ingin melihat mereka main di depan Luhan

"Apa kau tidak marah Lu?" Sehun takut Luhan marah kalau dia main punya orang lain

"Aku sudah mengijinkannya Hun, tidak apa" Luhan menahan tawa dalam hati karena berhasil mengerjai Sehun dan Kris

"Baiklah, aku juga penasaran dengan penis Sehun yang selalu dibanggakan Luhan" Sehun bangga mendengar bahwa Kris cemburu karena Luhan membanggakan penisnya

"Kita buat taruhan, bagi yang penisnya lebih kecil wajib memberikan kepuasan kepada yang penisnya lebih panjang" usul Sehun

"Ayo" Kris merasa dia tidak akan kalah dari Sehun

"Buka celana dan underwear masing - masing lalu Sehun menghandjob punya Kris dan Kris menghandjob punya Sehun" usul Luhan

"Ok"

"Siapa takut"

Kris dan Sehun saling membuka celana dan underwear mereka masing - masing. Setelah itu mereka saling berhadapan dan memegang penis lawannya.

"Shhh..." Sehun mendesah duluan karena Kris dengan cepat mengocok penis Sehun

"Ahh.." Kris mendesah juga karena Sehun membalas perbuatannya hingga penis mereka berdua menegang

"Aku saja yang ukur biar adil" Luhan mengambil penggaris dan mengukur punya Sehun duluan

Sehun (1)

Luhan meletakkan penggaris di penis Sehun dan mengukurnya dengan baik, setelah dia tahu ukurannya dia cuma menganggukan kepala

Kris (2)

Selanjutnya adalah Kris, Luhan meletakkan penggaris di penis Kris dan mengukurnya dengan teliti. Dia tahu siapa pemilik penis terpanjang setelah diukur

"Aku sudah tahu punya siapa yang panjang" ucap Luhan sambil mengembalikan penggaris yang dia gunakan ke tempat semula

"Siapa Lu"

"Iya, siapa Lu"

"Jawabannya adalah... Sehun"

"Kau bercanda Lu?" Kris tidak terima kalau dia kalah dan akan menerima hukuman

"Aku serius Kris"

"Yes. Kris kau harus memblowjow penisku sekarang" Sehun berteriak dengan bangga

"Selisih berapa cm penisku dengan punya Sehun Lu?"

"Selisih 1cm Kris"

"Kau harus menepati janjimu sebagai pria, bila tidak aku akan mengoleskan balsem ke penismu" Sehun meminta hadiahnya karena menang

"Iya" Kris dengan pasrah memegang penis Sehun dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Kris mencoba membayangkan kalau yang dimasukkan kemulutnya adalah payudara Luhan, Kris menghisap sambil memberikan gigitan kecil pada penis Sehun.

"Argh.. Jangan digigit Kris" Sehun mendesah kenikmatan dan kesakitan karena Kris

"Nikmati saja Hun, Kris sangat handal dalam memanjakan pasangannya" Luhan memisahkan tangan Sehun yang berniat menarik rambut Kris

Luhan dengan jahil mengvideo adengan yang dilakukan Kris dan Sehun agar bila mereka berkelahi maka Luhan bisa mengancam dengan video tersebut.

"AKH... MORE KRIS..."

"KRIS.. LEBIH CEPAT KRIS... AHHH.."

Kris memompa penis Sehun dengan cepat hingga Sehun bergerak tidak jelas antara kenimatan dan kesakitan yang bersatu di dalam permainan mereka.

"KRIS.. AKU MAU KELUAR"

Kris dengan dengan melepaskan penis Sehun dari mulutnya dan menghandjob penis Sehun dengan cepat, Kris tidak ingin mencoba sperma orang lain karena punyanya saja tidak pernah dicoba. Sperma Sehun muncrat ke arah tempat tidur dan sebagian lagi mengenai perutnya

"AHHH..." Sehun bernafas lega sesudah orgasmenya, Luhan mematikan rekamannya karena adegan sudah berakhir

"Sehun kau hanya mampu bertahan 12 menit ?" Kris heran dengan Sehun yang cepat keluar

"Iya, dia memang cepat keluar" Luhan yang menjawab rasa penasaran Kris, dan Luhan mendekati tubuh Sehun sambil mencolek sperma Sehun yang berada diperut Sehun untuk diberikan kepada Sehun

"UEKK..." Sehun mual memakan spermanya

"Kalau aku jadi kau Lu, aku tidak mau sama Sehun walaupun penisnya besar" Kris memukul pelan penis Sehun

"ARGHH... Kau sungguh sombong Kris. Aku akan membuktikan kalau kau juga cepat keluar"

Sehun berdiri dari ranjang dan langsung membanting tubuh Kris dan memasukkan penis Kris kedalam mulutnya dengan kasar.

"ARGHH... FASTER SEHUN"

Sehun memblowjow penis Kris dengan segala kemampuannya dan Sehun terkadang menggigit penis Kris dan meremas kasar testis Kris sambil balas dendam. Luhan merekam lagi video tayangan live didepannya dengan cepat.

"ARGH... JANGAN DIGIGIT... HAHAHA... JANGAN DIPUKUL TESTISKU... HAHAHA" Kris memarahi Sehun dengan susah payah karena Sehun sudah menyakiti penisnya dan testis Kris

"ARGH... LEBIH CEPAT SEHUN"

"AHHH... JANGAN DIGIGIT OH SEHUN..."

"KAU... JANGAN REMAS TESTISKU... AKU TAHU PUNYAKU LEBIH BESAR DARI PUNYAMU... TETAPI JANGAN SIKSA DIA"

"SEHUN... COME ON... FASTER..."

"AKH... MORE SEHUN"

"AKH... HUN AKU MAU KELUAR"

Sehun yang masih sibuk mengerjai Kris tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan dari korban kekesalannya sehingga dia terkejut ketika sperma Kris masuk ke tenggorokannya

"UHUKK.. UHUKKK"

Sehun terbatuk - batuk menelan sperma Kris yang masuk secara tiba - tiba. Setelah reda, Sehun memukul bola kembar Kris karena kesal Kris tidak memberi aba - aba ketika mau keluar.

"YAK! SAKIT.." Kris mengusap sayang bola kembarnya karena dipukul Sehun

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan mau keluar? Aku jadinya harus menelan spermamu" sengit Sehun

Luhan mematikan rekamannya dan menghampiri kedua pria tampan tersebut untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Kris sudah mengatakan kalau dia akan keluar, tetapi kau saja yang berniat membalas dendam karena Kris sebelumnya menggigit penismu" Luhan membela Kris karena Kris adalah sahabatnya dan keluarga angkatnya

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf juga karena sudah mengigit penismu dan meremas bola kembarmu" Sehun mengakui dia salah karena Luhan adalah orang yang membela keadilan, sehingga apa yang dikatakan Luhan pasti kebenaran

"Ya, tetapi aku masih bisa bertahan lama sehingga 30 menit sebelum keluar. Tidak sepertimu Sehun yang punya penis besar tetapi tidak tahan lama" bangga Kris

"Lu, kau masih cinta padaku kan walaupun aku cepat keluar" Sehun merengek pada Luhan karena Kris yang selalu mengejeknya

"Apa pun yang ada di dirimu, semuanya kusuka" Luhan tersenyum hangat kepada Sehun agar Sehun tidak menangis kesal karena ejekan Kris

"Yes. Lu, bola kembar Kris tidak besar kan. Tadi aku meremasnya tetapi terkejut karena punyanya tidak besar" Sehun membalas ejekan Kris

"Iya, punya Kris masih kurang besar. Lebih besar milik Sehun" Luhan ikut - ikutan mengejek Kris

"Biarin, yang penting tahan lama" sombong Kris

Sehun berniat memukul Kris karena terlalu sombong tetapi mengurungkan niatnya karena Luhan mendorong tubuhnya agar duduk disamping Kris.

"Aku akan memberikan bonus pada kalian"

"Selamat menikmati" Sehun dan Kris yang belum sempat bertanya arti dari perkataan Luhan langsung menerima serangan Luhan yang mendadak dengan menghandjob penis mereka dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"AKH! MORE LU..."

"SHIT! COME LU FASTER..."

"AKH... SUNGGUH NIKMAT LU... ARGH..."

"FASTER LU..."

"YEAH... LEBIH CEPAT LU..."

"ARGH... CEPAT LU"

"AKH... AKU MAU KELUAR" Sehun keluar pertama kali dan Luhan menghisap langsung semua sperma Sehun yang masih tersisa di penisnya sambil menghandjob penis Kris yang maish bertahan

"LU.. FASTE LU"

"MORE LU.. AKH"

"COME ON LU..."

"ARGH... I WILL CUM"

Luhan juga menghisap seluruh sperma Kris dan langsung membersihkan lubang kencing Kris sehingga Kris merasa geli dari perbuatan Luhan.

"Geli Lu" Kris mencoba menahan serangan Luhan pada lubang kencingnya. Sehun yang melihatnya merasa bahwa memang Kris tahan lama dalam bercinta walau penisnya tergolong masih dibawah Sehun

"Selesai" Luhan sudah siap dengan hadiah yang diberikan pada kedua pria tampannya

Kris dan Sehun merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah kusut dan Kris sudah bersiap - siap pamit pada mereka.

"Lu, aku duluan dulu ya. Masih ada yang mau diurus dikantor. Dan kau Sehun semoga cepat keluar dari rumah sakit. Bye"

"Iya, bye Kris"

"Bye Kris" Sehun juga membalas sapaan Kris

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup hanya keheningan yang tercipta di pagi tersebut, Luhan yang merasa Sehun bukanlah seperti Sehun yang biasa maka Luhan mencoba membuka percakapannya.

"Hun..."

"Hmm" Sehun bergumam tetapi matanya tidak melihat kearah Luhan

"Kau kenapa Hun?"

"Tidak ada"

"Jangan berbohong, aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamukan untuk lebih terbuka padaku"

"Baiklah. Aku merasa kalau penisku tidak bermanfaat dengan baik"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Hun?" Luhan kini menatap Sehun yang sedang gelisah

"Aku cepat keluar, Kris yang lebih kecil dari punyaku bisa tahan lama Lu" Sehun menceritakan kegundahannya pada Luhan

"Tidak usah peduli. Aku suka samamu dan apa pun yang kau miliki Hun, kalau tidak aku pasti menolakmu ketika kau melamarku" Luhan mengenggam tangan Sehun untuk membrikan semangat

"Aku minta maaf sudah berpikiran pendek Lu" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sebagai rasa penyesalannya

"Ya, syukuri apa yang ada. Jangan dengarkan kata orang lain, lain kali aku akan memukul Kris bila dia mengejekmu"

"Terima kasih Lu sudah mau menerimaku apa adanya" Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil meneteskan air mata

"Iya, kita saling melengkapi Hun" Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun

"Cup.. Cup... Cup... Bayi tampanku menangis" Luhan membujuk Sehun yang sedang menangis

"Lu, aku bukan bayi" Sehun merengek pada ejekan Luhan

"Kalau bukan bayi, jangan merengek Hun" goda Luhan

"Iya, aku mau tidur Lu" Sehun kecapekan setelah bermain dengan Kris tadi

"Tidurlah"

"Aku mau kau juga tidur disampingku" Sehun merengek dan hampir menitikan air mata

"Baiklah" pasrah Luhan daripada melihat bayi besarnya menangis

Luhan dan Sehun tidur berdua di ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar dengan berpelukan agar mereka dua muat dan tidak jatuh. Bila kalian melihat mereka, maka kata pasangan sempurna yang akan kalian ucapkan.

~TBC~


	15. Chapter 15

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Siang harinya Luhan lebih duluan bangun daripada Sehun, ketika hendak melepaskan tangan Sehun. Sehun mempererat pelukannya dan tidak mau pisah dari Luhan.

"Hun lepas, aku mau ke kamar mandi" Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun

"Baiklah" Sehun pasrah dan melepaskan pelukannya daripada kena marah sama Luhan

Luhan langsung keluar dari ruang inap Sehun dan mencari kamar mandi di pojok ruangan tersebut. Setelah selesai, Luhan kembali keruangan Sehun tetapi dia terkejut melihat ada orang lain disitu.

CLECK

Luhan membuka pintu dengan pelan dan kedua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Konnichiwa" sapa Maiyan sok ramah sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat

"Konnichiwa" balas Luhan

"Maiyan, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" Sehun ingin menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka sekarang

"Apa?" Maiyan harap itu kabar gembira

"Aku harap kau mengerti dan menerima keputusanku. Aku dan Luhan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan aku tidak bisa kembali menjadi kekasihmu Maiyan. Aku tahu kamu yang di restorant kemarin pura - pura tergelincir agar aku menolongmu dan Luhan melihat insiden tersebut. Tetapi Luhan bukanlah orang yang mudah cemburu karena hal begiuan. Jadi aku minta maaf padamu dan tolong jangan ganggu kami lagi Maiyan, aku bisa menjadi sahabatmu tetapi untuk balikan padamu aku tidak bisa" Sehun bercerita panjang dan Maiyan hanya bisa menangis karena mendengar penolakan Sehun

"Apa kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu" Maiyan bicara sambil menangis dan memukul dada Sehun

"Aku minta maaf Maiyan, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu" Sehun sungguh lelah berhadapan dengan Maiyan yang keras kepala

PLAK

"Aku kira kau adalah orang baik" Maiyan berbicara setelah menampar Sehun

PLAK

"Kau baik kepadaku tetapi aku mengartikan bahwa kau ingin kembali padaku"

PLAK

"Aku kecewa padamu Sehun"

BLAM

Maiyan keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan tangisan yang makin besar sedangkan Sehun yang terkena tamparan hanya bisa diam tak bergeming. Luhan yang melihat kekasihnya sedih, dengan perlahan Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mengusap sayang pipi Sehun yang habis ditampar oleh Maiyan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kamu sudah jujur walaupun terkadang jujur itu sungguh menyakitkan" Luhan masih mengelus sayang pipi Sehun

"Tapi Lu, aku merasa aku adalah orang jahat yang menyakiti wanita"

"Tetapi jika kau tidak jujur, maka dua orang yang akan kau sakiti Hun. Mungkin Maiyan hanya menamparmu sebanyak tiga kali, tetapi kalau balasan dariku lebih parah. Bisa saja penismu tidak berfungsi lagi"

"Iya, aku tidak mau menyakiti kalian berdua" Sehun memeluk Luhan karena sangat menyayangi Luhan dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan Luhan

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga dokter datang dan mengecek keadaan Sehun. Dan dokter sungguh terkejut dengan perkembangan pesat Sehun.

"Nanti sore kau sudah boleh pulang" Dokter memberikan hal yang sungguh mengejutkan kepada mereka

"Iya dok, terima kasih" Sehun sungguh senang karena dia sudah bosan berada dirumah sakit

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Dokter pamitan pada mereka

"Iya dok" dan bersamaan dengan balasan dari Sehun maka sang dokter sudah menghilang dari balik pintu

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Sehun dan Luhan sudah bersiap - siap untuk meninggalkan ruang inap Sehun tetapi seseorang sudah masuk duluan keruangan tersebut.

CLECK

"Kau sudah boleh pulang Sehun?" tanya Kris yang melihat mereka sudah rapi - rapi dan tinggal mengangkut bawaannya

"Iya" Sehun menjawab sambil mengecek barang yang sudah di packingnya

"Baguslah biar sekalian kuantar" tawar Kris

"Ya, terima kasih Kris" balas Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Kris

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Kris dan meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut, Kris yang menjadi supirnya merasa bingung mau kemana dibawa kedua penumpang tersebut karena mereka belum sah menjadi suami istri. Dengan malas Kris bertanya kepada mereka.

"Kalian mau diantar kemana?" tanya Kris malas karena masih kesal dengan Sehun

"Ke apartement Sehun saja di jalan xxx" kata Luhan dengan cepat

"Ya" Kris membalas singkat

"Kau kenapa Kris? Jutek kali jadi orang" Luhan jengah melihat sikap Kris

"Tidak ada Lu"

"Jangan berbohong Kris, atau penismu tidak bisa berfungsi"

"YAK! Jangan mengancam dengan sumpah, itu dilarang Lu"

"Jawab saja kau kenapa Kris, kenapa tiba - tiba bad mood"

"Aku masih kesal dengan Sehun yang menggigit penisku dan meremas buah pelirku Lu. Itu sungguh sakit" akui Kris karena takut dengan sumpah Luhan

"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak kecil, bersikaplah dewasa. Berbaikan saja dengan Sehun"

"Tidak mau Lu" balas Kris cepat dan kata - katanya tidak bisa diganggu gugat

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Kris sebelumnya, tetapi kau saja yang kayak anak kecil" Sehun mencibir Kris

"Aku masih kesal dengan perbuatanmu menyakiti aset berhargaku Sehun"

Luhan yang jengah langsung memukul bahu Kris "Kau tahu gara - gara ejekanmu, Sehun menangis dan merasa dia tidak berguna. Sekali lagi kau ejek dia dan buat dia nangis, siap - siap penismu kusiksa" Luhan sungguh marah pada Kris

"Well. Aku minta maaf Sehun"

"Ya" Mereka berjabat tangan dan saling memaafkan

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di apartement Sehun dan Kris membantu mereka untuk menurunkan barang - barang mereka yang lumayan banyak.

"Aku permisi duluan ya" Kris pamit setelah membantu mereka menurunkan barang - barangnya dari mobil

"Ya hati - hati Kris" Luhan mengantar Kris hingga depan pintu dan Luhan kembali ke apartement dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton

"Aku masak dulu ya" Luhan yang berniat ingin kedapur harus tertunda karena pertanyaan bertubi - tubi Sehun

"Masak apa Lu?" tanya Sehun yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi ke arah Luhan

"Masak bubur" jawab Luhan polos

"Aku tidak mau" Sehun ngambek pada Luhan karena Luhan memasak makanan yang tidak terlalu disukainya

"Kau masih dalam masa pemulihan Hun, makan bubur saja" Luhan membujuk Sehun

"..."

"Kau saja yang masak, aku mau istirahat di kamar"

BLAM

Pintu terbanting dengan kuat dan Sehun sudah kembali sadar karena baru saja Luhan marah padanya karena hal kecil.

CLECK

"Lu... Aku minta maaf" Sehun mendekati Luhan yang sudah berbaring di kasur dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"..." Luhan hanya diam sambil menutup mata

"Lu ayolah jangan kayak anak - anak" Sehun merasakan Luhan bergerak dan melepas pelukannya dengan satu sentakan

"Siapa yang kayak anak - anak. Kau lagi sakit dan aku berniat baik memasakkan bubur untukmu tetapi apa, kau menolak. Kau yang lebih kekanakan menolak makan bubur karena kau tidak menyukainya, aku yang dianggap orang gila oleh orang lain karena memberikan makanan yang tidak baik untuk orang sakit" Luhan marah dan memukul Sehun

"Aku minta maaf Lu" Sehun mencoba menahan pukulan Luhan agar Luhan tenang dan langsung memeluk Luhan setelah Luhan tidak memberikan perlawanan

"..."

"Lu, aku benar - benar minta maaf atas sifat kekanakanku" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan agar mereka saling bertatapan

"Ya" Luhan hanya bergumam dan sudah memaafkan Sehun

"Aku akan memakan apapun yang dimasak kekasihku" Sehun tersenyum lembut dan Luhan sungguh terpesona dengan senyuman Sehun

"Baguslah" Luhan yang berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur ditahan Sehun dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan erat

"Mau kemana Lu" Sehun merasa waktu bermesraannya terganggu

"Aku mau memasak Hun, kau tunggu saja bentar" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan pergi memasakan bubur sebagai makan malam mereka berdua

Luhan memasak di dapur dengan telaten hanya butuh waktu tujuh menit. Setelah siap, Luhan membagikannya kedalam dua piring dan menatanya di meja makan.

"Sehun ayo makan" Luhan berteriak dari dapur

"Iya" Sehun menjawab dan langsung keluar dari kamar

Setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar dan langsung menuju arah meja makan untuk makan malam berdua dengan Luhan.

"Kau makan bubur juga Lu?" Sehun heran dengan Luhan yang juga memakan bubur

"Iya, aku sekalian masak saja walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka bubur" Luhan menjawab apa adanya

"Kalau tidak terlalu suka kenapa harus makan bubur Lu, kau kan bisa masak Samyang atau yang lainnya"

"Aku bisa memakan apapun yang penting perutku terisi, tidak seperti kau"

"Ya.. Ya... Aku mengalah" Sehun mengalah dan tidak melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Luhan karena nanti Luhan akan susah dibujuk

Mereka makan dalam keadaan diam dan sunyi karena Sehun sungguh menikmati bubur buatan Luhan yang enak. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun makan dengan semangat tidak seperti tadi pagi.

"Apakah enak Hun?" Luhan bertanya setelah dia selesai makan

"Sangat enak Lu, ku kirain semua bubur sama saja" Sehun tetap makan sambil bicara

"Baguslah, kalau aku jadi istrimu kita makan bubur saja setiap hari" goda Luhan

"YAK! Jangan bubur setiap hari, kau kejam sekali Lu. UHUK!... UHUK...!" Sehun marah pada godaan Luhan dan kemudian tersedak

"Kau tidak apa Hun" Luhan memberikan segelas air putih kepada Sehun dan Sehun langsung meminumnya. Setelah Sehun meminumnya, Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun dengan lembut

"Aku sudah baikkan" Sehun sudah bisa berbicara normal setelah insiden tersebut

Setelah selesai makan malam, Luhan menyuci piring dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sehun yang sedang menonton drama.

"Hun, aku kekamar dulu ya" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan duniannya

"Ya" Sehun hanya menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dar televisi

Luhan masuk ke kamar dan tidur, dia sungguh tidak ingin menggangu Sehun karena selama ini Luhan sudah banyak menggangu Sehun dari aktifitas biasanya.

Saat hendak menutup mata, bunyi pintu terdengar dan Sehun langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikkan kata - kata yang sungguh membuat Luhan merasa dia adalah orang yang jahat.

"Aku minta maaf karena menghiraukan keberadaanmu Lu" lirih Sehun sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Aku mengerti Hun, kau selama ini banyakan menghabiskan waktu denganku jadi kurasa itu bukan masalah. Aku bukan wanita yang suka ngambek pada hal kecil, aku bukan anak manja Hun"

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti sama kebiasaanku" Sehun mengelus sayang rambut indah Luhan

"Ya, kita lebih baik tidur sudah terlalu malam dan besok kembali kerja" usul Luhan

"Good Night Lu" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Good Night Hun" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun juga

~TBC~


	16. Chapter 16

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi harinya Luhan bangun lebih awal dan melihat orang yang memeluknya erat hingga sekarang. Luhan sungguh terpesona pada ketampanan Sehun dan ide jahil muncul diotaknya untuk menjahili si tampan di pagi hari.

Luhan menggesekkan lututnya pada penis Sehun yang masih belum menegang dan Sehun memberikan gestur bahwa dia terganggu pada selangkangannya. Luhan makin jahil dengan pura - pura bermimpi dan meremas penis Sehun dan Sehun terbangun karena ulah Luhan yang membuat Sehun dan Sehun kecil bangun di pagi hari.

"Lu..." Sehun frustasi dengan sikap Luhan

"Apa" Luhan menjawab dengan polosnya

"Jangan menganggu penisku yang lagi tertidur, aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pria yang mengambil keuntungan dari pacarnya hanya untuk sex"

"Aku tidak pernah menggangapmu seperti itu" Luhan mencoba memberikan nasehat kepada Sehun

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu"

"AKH! Sakit Lu..." Sehun yang berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur harus ditunda karena Luhan langsung meremas testisnya dari belakang

"Sini aku bantu, tetapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf sudah meremas testismu" Luhan mengelus sayang testis Sehun yang sudah diremasnya

"Shh..." Sehun kenikmatan karena sentuhan Luhan

"ARGH! MORE LU... SHHH..." Luhan langsung menurunkan celana tidur Sehun dan langsung memblowjow dengan cepat karena waktu yang terbatas

"ARGH... COME LU... AKU MAU KELUAR"

"ARGH..." Luhan menjilat semua sperma Sehun dan membersihkan lubang kencing Sehun dengan telaten

"Terima kasih tampan sudah memberikan susu di pagi hari yang indah ini" Luhan mengucap terima kasih dengan semangat

"Kenapa hari yang indah Lu, diluar kan hujan" Sehun melihat kearah jendela dan melihat hujan deras di luar

"Ish... Bukan itu maksudku Hun" Luhan memukul paha Sehun

"Jadi apa?" Sehun mengusap pahanya yang habis dipukul Luhan

"Aku hari ini ulang tahun Hun, masa kau gak ingat" Luhan kesal dengan Sehun yang tidak ingat dengan hari dia menetas

"HAH?" Sehun terkejut karena lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya

"Aku baru ingat Lu, aku minta maaf dan selamat ulang tahun Lu" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sebagai permintaan maafnya

"Tidak apa - apa. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu aku mau memasak untuk kita"

"Baiklah" Sehun berjalan enggan ke kamar mandi karena lupa dengan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya. Dan Sehun memikirkan hadiah yang cocok untuk Luhan dan tiba - tiba suatu ide muncul dikepalanya

Setelah mandi dan berpakain rapi, Sehun keluar dan mencari Luhan ke dapur dan terkejut dengan masakan Luhan yang lumayan banyak.

"Harum kali Lu, pasti enak"

"Ya begitulah" Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum menjawab pujian Sehun

Mereka duduk berdua dan memakan makanan yang dihidangkan oleh Luhan degan nikmat, Sehun makan dengan semangat karena masakan Luhan sungguh enak.

"Hun, nanti kau mampir ke kantorku sebentar ya"

"Ada apa" tanya Sehun sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Aku ingin mengundang kalian semua untuk makan malam"

"Iya Lu" Sehun mengiyakan ajakan Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai kantor, mereka berdua menuju ruangan Luhan yang sudah ada Baekhyun disana.

"Hai Baek" Luhan menyapa duluan karena Baekhyun menghadap belakang pintu

"Hai Lu, selamat ulang tahun ya" Baekhyun langsung mencium pipi Luhan dan memeluk Luhan

"Terima kasih Baek" Luhan sungguh bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sangat pengertian

CLECK

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

Semua partner Luhan dan sahabat Luhan langsung memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dengan Kyungsoo sebagai pembawa kue. Luhan sungguh terkejut dengan acara mendadak dari mereka.

"Make a wish Lu, dan hembus lilinya" Baekhyun mendekati mereka dan membantu Luhan yang masih menangis terkejut karena kebaikan mereka semua

Luhan menutup matanya dan menghembus lilin setelah make a wish dan semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Lu, tutup matamu dulu kami ada hadiah special untukmu"

"Iya, tetapi jangan mengerjaiku. Awas saja kalau mengerjaiku" Luhan mencoba percaya pada mereka bahwa hadiahnya bukan yang tidak - tidak

"Iya bawel" Baekhyun menjawab asal

Semua mempersiapkan hadiahnya dengan buru - buru karena mereka tahu bahwa Luhan sangat sibuk.

"1, 2, 3 buka matamu Lu" Baekhyun memberikan aba - aba untuk Luhan

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya dia terkejut dengan Sehun yang berada tepat di depannya sedang berlutut dan memegang kotak cincin dan berisi cincin yang sangat indah.

"Do you will marry with me" kata Sehun dengan tegas

"I will" Luhan menjawab lamaran pernikahan Sehun dengan tangisan senang karena Sehun memang pria yang serius dengan omongannya

"Terima kasih Lu" Sehun memasang cincin ke jari Luhan dan mencium Luhan di hadapan semuanya dan terdengarlah tepukan tanda bahagia karena sahabat mereka sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya

"Selamat Lu" Baekhyun mengucapkan selamat pertama kali

"Selamat Lu" Mereka semua kompak meneriaki pasangan yang baru jadian untuk ke jenjang lebih tinggi

"Terima kasih semua. Ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah kudapat" Luhan berterima kasih pada mereka semua

"Lu, potong kuenya aku lapar" Baekhyun merusak suasana yang sangat indah

"Baiklah" Luhan memotong kue tersbeut dan memberikan yang pertama untuk Sehun, yang kedua untuk Kris, dan yang ketiga untuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"Nanti malam kalian datang ke restoran xxx, aku ingin mentraktir kalian semua" Luhan membuka suara setelah acara makan kue

"Ok Lu"

"Ok"

"Sudah, kalian semua bubar dulu. Aku lagi sibuk sisanya nanti malam kita lanjutkan acaranya" Luhan kembali ke sisi pemimpinannya dan yang lain memaklumi pekerjaan Luhan

"Bye.."

"Bye Lu.."

Satu persatu keluar dari ruangan Luhan dan hanya tinggal Luhan dan Sehun, Sehun yang berniat ingin keluar tetapi tidak jadi karena permintaan Luhan.

"Hun, aku ingin nanti malam makanan baru yang di restoranmu jadi menu utama ulang tahunku nanti. Itu sangat enak"

"Baiklah, nanti aku kabari mereka. Aku pamit dulu ya Lu"

"Ok, hati - hati dijalan sayang" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan mencium bibir Luhan

"Ok. Nanti sore kujemput dan nanti malam kita sama pergi Lu" Sehun keluar dari ruangan Luhan dan kembali ke kantornya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Sehun menepati janjinya dan Luhan sudah menunggu di basement agar dia cepat sampai rumah dan memakai seluruh perlengkapannya.

"Tumben kau tunggu dibasement Lu" Sehun heran dengan Luhan yang berbeda dengan hari biasa

"Aku mau cepat Hun, banyak kali urusan wanita bila ingin pesta"

"Ya"

"Aku duluan ya, nanti jemput aku jam 7" Luhan pamitan pada Sehun setelah mobil mereka sampai di apartement Luhan

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya" Sehun dan Luhan saling berpamitan

"Bye" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dan setelah mobil Sehun sudah tidak nampak lagi maka Luhan langsung bergegas masuk ke apartemntnya dan siap - siap

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menjemput Luhan tepat waktu dan Luhan langsung memasuki mobil Sehun karena tidak ingin terlambat.

"Kau cantik sekali Lu" puji Sehun

"Terima kasih, kau juga tampan sekali Hun"

"Terima kasih sayang"

Luhan menggunakan dress hitam yang sungguh membuatnya sangat indah dan sexy sementara Sehun memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam ketat. Pasangan yang serasi.

Mobil mereka sudah sampai di restorant xxx milik Sehun dan langsung memasuki ruang khusus yang sudah dipesan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Kalian sudah kumpul" Luhan terkejut karena tamunya lebih duluan datang daripada orang yang membuat acara

"Sudah" kompak mereka menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Tolong antarkan makanan yang sudah dipesan tadi" Sehun mendekati pelayan yang ada diruangan itu dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyajikan makanan yang sudah dipesan oleh tuan mereka

"Baik sir" pelayan tersebut pergi ke dapur untuk menghidangkan pesanan tamu bosnya

"Lu, apa kau sering makan disini. Kelihatannya disini mahal" Baekhyun merasa sungkan dengan restorant yang mewah tersebut

"Aku sudah pernah beberapa kali kesini, dan pemiliknya kukenal dengan baik"

"Emang siapa pemiliknya Lu?" tanya Baekhyun kepo

"Sehun. Calon suamiku"

"HAH! Wahh aku tidak menyangka kalau Sehun adalah pemilik restorant ini"

"Aku juga"

"Kami juga"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita duduk dan menunggu makanan yang akan dihidangkan" usul Sehun

Mereka sudah duduk rapi di meja bundaran yang besar dengan Sehun berada disebelah kanan Luhan dan Kris berada disebelah kiri Luhan. Ketika sedang asyik berbincang, seseorang ikut masuk ke ruangan dan diikuti oleh sahabat lama mereka.

CLECK

"Maaf Lu aku terlambat" Kai datang terlambat dan datang membawa sahabat lamanya ke acara ulang tahun Luhan

"Iya, tidak masalah Kai"

"Oh iya Lu, ini Hoya sahabatku juga datang"

Trio Diva terkejut karena Kai membawa sahabatnya yang sekaligus mantan pacar Luhan ketika mereka masih muda. Dialah orang yang sudah merusak Luhan dan mencampakkan Luhan. Kai merupakan sahabat Hoya tetapi dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Hoya dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih dulu

"Selamat ulang tahun Lu" Hoya mendekati Luhan dan menyalami tangan Luhan

"Iya. Silahkan duduk Hoya" Luhan mencoba ramah walaupun wajahnya masih kaku melihat kedatangan mantan pacarnya

CLECK

Pelayan datang dan membawa makanan dan minuman yang sudah dipesan oleh bos mereka. Mereka menghidangkan satu persatu ke hadapan orang yang akan menyantap makanan tersebut. Setelah di tata rapi makanannya, para pelayan undur diri dari ruangan tersebut

"Silahkan dinikmati" Luhan menyuruh mereka untuk makan

"Enak Lu" Baekhyun sungguh semangat karena makanannya sungguh enak

"Iya Lu" balas Kyungsoo

"Aku juga suka makanan ini, karena ini adalah menu baru di restoran kekasihku" Luhan membanggakan Sehun dan restorant yang dia miliki

"Kekasihmu siapa Lu sekarang" tanya Hoya to the point

"Aku kekasihnya" Sehun membalas pertanyaan tidak sopan Hoya

"Oh. Selamat Lu" Hoya tersenyum kecut

"Ya" Luhan tersenyum hambar dan Sehun bisa merasakan bahwa Luhan tidak tersenyum dengan ikhlas dan nanti Sehun akan bertanya padanya sendiri

"Lu, bisakah kita bicara berdua" usul Hoya

"Baiklah" Luhan pergi dengan Hoya ke balkon untuk berbincang berdua tanpa da yang ganggu

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu"

"Aku baik - baik saja setelah bertemu dengan Sehun, dan sebelum bertemu dengan dia aku adalah seorang maniak sex" Luhan jujur mengenai kehidupannya

"Kenapa kau jadi maniak sex Lu?" Hoya kecewa dengan jawaban Luhan

"Karena aku sudah tidak suci, aku baik padamu tetapi apa balasanmu. Kau memperkosaku dan meninggalkan aku begitu saja, sejak saat itu aku yang berkuasa dalam sex bukan laki - laki. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk kesenangan. Tetapi Sehun datang kepadaku dan pertama kali kami bertemu kami melakukan one stand night diclub xoxo, tapi kami tidak sering melakukan sex walaupun kami akan melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Cinta yang mendasari kami bukan sex"

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku di masa lalu"

"Sudahlah, itu masa lalu fokuslah pada masa depanmu"

"Aku ingin kita kembali Lu"

"Kau gila, aku sudah menutup hatiku untukmu ketika kau sudah mencampakkan aku" Luhan menatap marah ke Hoya

"Baiklah, bisakah kita menjadi teman" Hoya mencoba mengakali Luhan agar mereka bisa berbaikan dan akan merebut Luhan dengan perlahan

"Ya" Luhan menjawab dengan kurang tulus

"Baiklah, kita kembali bergabung dengan mereka" Luhan langsung mengahampiri yang lainnya dan Sehun sementara Hoya bergumam akan mendapatkannya kembali dengan cara apa pun

"Terima kasih semuanya karena sudah datang dan kita bisa kembali kerumah masing - masing" Luhan menutup acara dengan memberikan ucapan terima kasih

"Malam Lu..." Baekhyun dan yang lainnya berpamitan

"Malam semuanya" Luhan menjawab dengan ceria

Ketika Luhan dan Sehun berada di dalam mobil dan melintasi jalan untuk kembali ke apartement Luhan karena Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk menetap diapartementnya.

"Lu, Hoya itu siapa?" tanya Sehun yang masih penasaran

"Dia mantan kekasihku yang mencampakkan aku hingga aku bisa menjadi maniak sex"

"Hah?" Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan

"Aku mohon Hun teruslah berada disisiku, dia orang yang nekat dan akan melakukan segala hal cara untuk menggapai apa yang dia inginkan"

"Aku akan terus berada disisimu Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan di mobil dan ketika sampai di apartement Luhan, Luhan sudah lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini ditambah mantan kekasihnya menggangu kehidupannya. Sehun merebahka tubuh Luhan dan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan langsung memasuki mimpi bersama

~TBC~


	17. Chapter 17

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi harinya Sehun yang duluan baru dan melihat wajah damai Luhan, ide iseng muncul dibenaknya untuk menjahili Luhan sekali - kali.

Bibir Luhan dibungkamnya dengan bibirnya agar Luhan bangun dari tidur indahnya, tetapi Luhan yang mengetahui rencana Sehun cuma mengikuti permainan Sehun.

"AKH!..." Sehun menjerit kesakitan karena tangan Luhan tepat memukul bola kembarnya dan Sehun langsung memisahkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan

"Makanya jangan mengjahili orang Hun, kau yang jadi korbannya kan" Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun yang masih mengelus testisnya yang terkena pukul

"Kau kejam sekali Lu padaku, semalam kau mengerjaiku sekarang kau menyiksa bola kembarku" Sehun marah pada Luhan

"Lalu kau tadi membungkam bibirku apaan, mau membunuhku karena kekurangan nafas"

"Aku minta maaf" Sehun langsung merasa bersalah karena ucapan Luhan ada benarnya

"Aku juga minta maaf Hun karena menyiksa penismu, aku sudah terbiasa"

"Aku mengerti" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi

"Hun, aku minta maaf" Luhan mengejar Sehun yang hendak masuk ke kamar mandi

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dan kau memasak. Aku tidak marah padamu" Sehun mencuri morning kiss dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi

"Mianhe Hun" Luhan langsung pergi ke dapur dengan perasaan bersalah karena melakukan kriminalitas pada kekasihnya

Pada saat makan, hanya suasana hening yang menemani mereka sarapan di pagi ini. Luhan sedari tadi menahan air matanya karena merasa Sehun berbeda dari biasanya, pada saat suapan ke sepuluh Luhan benar - benar gemetaran dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks..." Luhan menghapus air matanya dan mencoba melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda

"Sudahlah, kenapa menangis" Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang agar tidak menangis lagi

"Aku minta maaf Hun" Luhan makin kuat menangis karena sejahat apapun dia pada Sehun tetapi Sehun selalu memaafkannya. Luhan sungguh bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun tetapi disatu sisi dia merasa bahwa dia harus berubah tidak seperti dulu ketika menjadi primadona

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Lu, kenapa menangis lagi" Sehun mengelus sayang punggung Luhan agar berhenti menangis dan tangisan Luhan sudah reda akibat pelukan sayang dari Sehun

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat ke kantor" Sehun menggandeng Luhan keluar dari apartement setelah sarapan dan memasuki mobil milik Sehun untuk berangkat ke kantor

"Lu, lain kali jangan terlalu kasar pada pria dan alat vitalnya. Itu sungguh sakit" Sehun membuka percakapan pertamanya di dalam mobil

"Iya, aku minta maaf" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

Drtt... Drtt.. Drtt..

"Nomor siapa? Hun kau tahu ini nomor siapa" Luhan heran mendapatkan telephone dari nomor yang tidak diketahui

"Angkat saja, mana tahu penting"

"Hallo" Luhan menjawab setelah dengan berat hati mengangkat telephone dari nomor yang tidak diketahui

"Hallo Lu, ini aku Hoya" Luhan membulatkan matanya dan langsung menatap Sehun. Sehun yang ditatap dengan ekspresi seperti itu terkejut dan berbisik pada Luhan

" _Siapa" Sehun berbisik kecil_

" _Hoya" Luhan berbisik sambil menjawab pertanyan Sehun_

"Hallo Lu" Hoya mencoba menyadarkan Luhan dari keterjutannya

"Iya, kenapa?" Luhan membuat suara yang bersahabat walaupun dia malas berhubungan dengan Hoya. Sedangkan Sehun jengkel melihat Hoya yang sungguh berambisi mendekati Luhannya

"Aku ingin kita bertemu Lu" Luhan sengaja membuat speaker agar Sehun mendengarnya juga, dan Luhan meminta pendapat Sehun apakah mereka bisa bertemu atau tidak. Tetapi Sehun menganggukkan kepala

"Bisa, kapan kau ingin kita bertemu" Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Hoya setelah mendapat izin dari Sehun

"Nanti malam di apartementmu Lu" Luhan terkejut tetapi Sehun memberikan ekspresi setuju karena akan lebih muda memata - matai mereka

"Baiklah. Aku tutup dulu ya karena aku sibuk" Luhan pasrah mengiyakan ajakan Hoya

"Ok" Hoya langsung mematikan ponsel

"Kenapa kau setuju kalau kami berjumpa di apartementku" Luhan memarahi Sehun setelah dia memastikan sambungan telephone mati

"Lebih mudah dimata - matai daripada di tempat lain" Sehun masih fokus menyetir

"Aku akan mengajak orang Trio Diva untuk ikut memata - matai, menurutku Hoya pasti ada maunya makanya datang padaku"

 _To : Trio Diva_

 _Aku harap nanti malam jam 7 kalian bisa keapartementku dan ajak kekasih kalian,_

 _Hoya meneleponku dan mengajakaku untuk bertemu di apartementku dan menurutku itu hal yang menjebak._

Luhan mengirim pesan Line ke grup trio diva daripada menelpon satu persatu. Dan tiba - tiba pesan line langsung dibalas

 _Baekhyun : OK_

 _Kyungsoo : OK_

 _Luhan : Terima Kasih_

"Sudah, nanti kalian memata - matai dia dari kamar saja" Luhan mengusulkan pada Sehun

"Ok. Kalau berani dia melakukan hal yang tidak - tidak, kita siksa saja dia" usul Sehun

"Memang itu ideku" Luhan menjawab usul Sehun

Setelah sampai dikantor Luhan, Luhan mencium Sehun sebelum turun dari mobil dan melambai pada Sehun. Setelah Sehun benar - benar pergi, Luhan menghampiri ruangan Kris dan menceritakan kegundahannya pada kakak angkatnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan tetap mengetuk pintu ruangan Kris walaupun dia adalah sahabat Kris, Luhan adalah orang yang profesional dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kebenaran.

"Masuk" Sahut Kris

"Kris, aku ada yang mau kusampaikan" Kris yang melihat kegundahan Luhan langsung menyuruhnya duduk

"Ceritakanlah kalau kau sedang ada masalah Lu"

"Aku merasa bahwa Hoya datang kali ini karena dia ada maunya"

"Aku juga merasa dia datang karena ada maunya, tetapi jika kulihat lagi. Hoya memang mencintaimu tetapi kurasa dia akan melakukan hal licik padamu agar menjadi miliknya" Kris memiliki firasat yang kuat hanya dengan sekali melihat objeknya

"Aku sudah menutup hatiku, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kepesona Sehun" Luhan merasa bahwa dia sungguh merasa bersalah pada Sehun bila dia selalu mengatakan iya pada ajakan Hoya

"Nanti malam bisakah kau bergabung dengan Sehun untuk memata - matai Hoya dari arah kamar"

"Bisa, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu" Kris mengusap sayang rambut Luhan

"Terima kasih Kris, aku pamit dulu" Luhan pamitan dan kembali keruangannya

Luhan bekerja dengan baik karena dia bisa membedakan mana yang urusan pribadi dan urusan kantor. Tidak mencampurkan semua masalah, sehingga para staff tidak ada yang tidak suka dengan mananger mereka yang sungguh tegas dan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dijemput oleh Sehun dan langsung bergegas pulang karena sebentar lagi Hoya akan datang ke apartementnya. Setelah sampai, Sehun langsung memasuki kamar tamu dan menyiapkan alat - alat yang diperlukan untuk memata - matai mereka nanti. Sahabat Luhan datang dan Luhan langsung membukakan pintu dan mengantarkan mereka keruangan kamar tamu yang sudah ada Sehun duluan.

"Baiklah, aku ingin kalian memata - matai tetapi jangan berisik karena Hoya orangnya sungguh peka dengan suara" Luhan memberikan ultimatum

"Ya"

"Ya"

"Iya Lu"

"Bagus" Luhan senang dengan jawaban mereka

TING TONG... TING TONG...

"Dia sudah datang, kuharap kalian jangan ribut" Luhan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menyambut kedatangan Hoya

CLECK

"Hai Hoya" Luhan tersenyum sumirang (palsu) karena kedatangannya

"Hai Lu, ini ada bunga untukmu" Hoya memberikan bunga kepada Luhan

"Kita seperti sepasang kekasih Hoya, HaHaHa..." Luhan menerima bunga tersebut dan mengajak Hoya untuk masuk

"Kau tinggal sendiri disini" tanya Hoya kepada Luhan yang menyimpan bunga tersebut di atas lemari

"Iya"

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Aku punya banyak sahabat dan Sehun sebagai kekasihku, sehingga aku tidak kesepian" Luhan melihat Hoya mengeraskan rahangnya karena cemburu dengan membanggakan Sehun

"Oh iya, aku lupa ambil minum. Sebentar ya" ucap Luhan sambil menghilang ke dapur

Hoya melihat sekeliling apartement Luhan yang luas tetapi cuma seorang Luhan saja yang tinggal disana. Hoya berpikir dia akan menjadi suami Luhan kelak dan mereka hidup bahagia.

"Hoya, aku bawakan jus jeruk. Cuma ini yang tersedia" Luhan meletakkan minuman tersebut diatas meja. Satu untuk Hoya dan satu lagi untuknya

"Lu, aku ingin pinjam charger iphonemu. Soalnya baterai hpku low" Hoya memberikan ancang - ancang untuk melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya

"Bentar ya" Luhan pun meninggalkan Hoya dan masuk ke kamar utama untuk mengambil charger untuk Hoya

Dengan cepat Hoya mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas disakunya dan menuangkan bubuk tersebut kedalam minuman Luhan, dan dia kembali ke posisi awal memegang hpnya yang low.

Sehun dan kawan - kawan yang melihatnya hanya geram tetapi masih belum bisa berbuat apa - apa. Mereka tahu bahwa Luhan yang sekarang bukan wanita yang bodoh dan polos.

"Ini" Luhan memberikannya pada Hoya

"Kenapa lama Lu" tanya Hoya sambil minum

"Chargernya aku lupa letakkan dimana, karena aku sudah tidak memakai iphone lagi" Luhan tersenyum karena sudah masuk ke perangkapnya

"YAK! Itu punyaku, punyamu yang ini" Luhan merampas gelas yang dipegang Hoya karena dia tahu akal busuk Hoya

"Kenapa? Sama saja kan, lagian aku sudah meminumnya" Hoya mencoba merebutnya kembali dengan cara lembut

"Aku sudah meletakkan madu yang lebih manis disitu, makanya aku mau minum punyamu"

"Oh. Tetapi aku sudah meminumnya Lu"

"Tidak apa - apa. Kita bahkan pernah lebih dari berbagi minuman satu gelas"

"Baiklah" Hoya mengambil gelas yang satu lagi yang sudah terisi obat perangsang dan meminumnya sedikit

"Minum saja, aku sudah capek membuatkannya tetapi kau cuma minum sedikit" Luhan pura - pura sedih

"Ya, aku akan menghabiskannya" Hoya pasrah dan masuk ke jebakan Luhan

"Lu, tolong tinggikan suhu ruanganmu. Aku kepanasan" Hoya membuka jasnya karena efek dari obat tersebut

"Sebentar" Luhan mengotak atik remot ac dan menuruti permintaan Hoya

"Buka saja bajumu kalau kepanasan" Luhan memberikan solusi untuk Hoya

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak sopan" Hoya langsung melepaskan bajunya hingga nampaklah dada bidangnya yang seksi. Mungkin jika dia dan Luhan masih baik - baik saja, Luhan sudah menjerit histeris karena pasangannya sungguh seksi. Tetapi dibandingkan dengan Sehun, Sehun jauh berkali - kali lipat lebih seksi

"Lu, aku boleh minta tolong" Hoya memasang wajah memohon

"Apa?" Luhan pura - pura bodoh

"Bantuin aku tidurkan penisku" Hoya to the point dan berharap Luhan tidak menolaknya

"Ok, tetapi tunggu sebentar ya dan tutup kedua matamu pakai kain ini" Luhan memberikan kain itu kepada Hoya dan Hoya memakainya dengan buru - buru

Luhan memanggil mereka untuk datang melalui cctv dengan mengoyangkan tangannya dan dengan perlahan mereka keluar dari ruangan kamar tamu lalu menghampiri Luhan. Luhan mendekat kepada Hoya dan mulai melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat padanya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar, pasti akan lebih seru" Luhan menggandeng Hoya dan yang lain mengikuti dari belakang sedangkan Sehun memasang wajah masam

Setelah sampai kamar, Hoya direbahkan di kasur dan Hoya menurut saja pada bocah polos bernama Luhan.

"Ikuti permainanku Hoya"

"Iya Lu. Argh.." Hoya menurut saja ketika tangan dan kakinya diborgol sehingga dia sulit bergerak

Luhan membuka penutup mata Hoya dan Hoya sungguh terkejut dengan kehadiran sahabat Luhan dan cara mereka menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu" Hoya mencoba melepaskan borgol yang ada ditangan dan kakinya

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kau memasukkan obat perangsang kedalam minumanku?"

"Aku ingin menjebakmu agar kau hamil dari anakku, aku sungguh mencintaimu Lu"

"Kau salah Hoya, bila kau mencintaiku carilah cara yang baik untuk merebutku kembali bukan dengan memasukkan obat perangsang kedalam minumanku... PLAK" Luhan marah dan langsung menampar bola kembar Hoya dengan keras

"ARGH... SAKIT LU... KAU KEJAM SEKALI..." Hoya kesakitan karena Luhan menampar buah pelir kesayangannya

"Sakit? Kau sudah memperkosaku dan membuangku begitu saja, kau lebih parah menyakitiku Hoya. Harusnya aku menyiksamu lebih parah dari ini" Luhan emosi mendengar jawaban Hoya

PLAK!

"ARGH... SAKIT"

PLAK!

"ARGH... AMPUN LU"

PLAK!

"SAKIT... STOP LU"

Luhan berhenti menampar bola kembar Hoya karena masih tidak tega menyakiti mantan kekasihnya lebih dalam.

"Kuharap kau tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanku lagi Hoya" Luhan memukul perut Hoya seiring perkataannya

"Kenapa? Aku akan terus mendekatimu agar suatu saat kau jadi milikku" Hoya tidak mau menyerah

"Kita lihat apakah kau akan tetap mendekatiku. Baekhyun tolong atur suhu agar tinggi dan Kyungsoo tolong ambilkan balsem di atas meja"

Mereka melaksanakan perintah Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah memberikan balsem yang diminta Luhan.

"Hoya, apakah kau lihat balsem ini. Bagaimana kalau penismu dan testismu dioles sama balsem satu botol" Luhan menggoyangkan botol balsem di depan Hoya

"Jangan gila Lu, itu sakit" Hoya ketakutan kalau penisnya kesakitan

"Mudah saja, kau mau berhenti mendekatiku dan kau boleh pergi tanpa siksaan atau kau menddekatiku tetapi kami menyiksamu sekarang"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mendekatimu Lu"

"Apa yang kau lihat dari wanita sepertiku? Kau sudah memperkosaku dan membuangku begitu saja, apa yang lebih dari diriku makanya kau kembali menemuiku dan akan memperkosaku agar aku jadi milikmu. Kau bejat jadi pria melakukan cara licik agar aku mau denganmu" Luhan mengambil bunga yang diberikan Hoya dan memukulkannya secara berulang pada selangkangan Hoya

"AKH! SAKIT LU..."

"AKH! AKU MINTA MAAF ATAS PERBUATANKU DULU"

"AKU TULUS MENCINTAIMU"

Luhan berhenti memukul selangkangan Hoya dengan bunga setelah mendengar ucapan murahan Hoya. Tidak ada yang berani memberhentikan Luhan, karena mereka tahu sendiri siapa Luhan bila sudah nekat.

"Tulus mencintaiku? Kau meninggalkan aku karena kau ingin melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Krystal Hoya. Aku mencintaimu tulus tetapi apa, kau menghianati aku plus memperkosaku. Kau bejat, seharusnya penismu dipotong saja" Luhan membelai penis Hoya dengan lembut

"Shhh... Lu jangan menggodaku" Hoya kenikmatan dengan belaian Luhan pada penisnya

"AKH!..." Hoya langsung kesakitan karena Luhan meremas kuat penisnya tanpa hati.

"Kau cuma mengambil keuntungan sex dariku, aku bukan pelacur" Luhan makin kuat meremas penisnya dan memukul testis Hoya dengan tangan satu lagi

"ARGH... AMPUN LU.. SAKIT" Hoya kesakitan disiksa Luhan

"Kau jangan mendekatiku lagi Hoya" Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari alat vital Hoya dan mencoba melepaskan Hoya dari siksaannya

"Tidak, aku akan nekat menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku... ARGH... SAKIT LU... NANTI KITA TIDAK BISA MEMILIKI ANAK... ARGH..." Hoya melawan perkataan Luhan tetapi Luhan makin marah dengan keberanian Hoya dan meremas bola kembar Hoya dengan kuat

"Well. Karena kau sudah nekat, aku akan menyiksa penismu yang payah ini" Luhan memukul kasar penis Hoya

"ARGH... JANGAN LU AKU MOHON.. JANGAN SIKSA PENISKU.. ARGH..." Hoya memohon kepada Luhan agar tidak disiksa

Luhan membuang nafas "Sekali lagi kutanya, kau jangan mendekatiku lagi dan akan kulepaskan kau sekarang atau kau mendekat padaku tetapi sekarang akan kusiksa penismu" Luhan sungguh malas berhubungan dengan Hoya dan keinginannya yang tidak terbatas.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Lu, aku susah payah mencarimu dan sekarang kau menyuruhku melepaskanmu... ARGH... SAKIT LU..."

"Kau egois Hoya, kau ingin memiliki segalanya" Luhan tetap meremas kasar penisnya

"ARGHH.. AMPUN LU... ITU SAKIT... ARGH..."

"Kau tidak bisa diampuni, kau egois jadi orang. Aku akan menyiksamu agar kau tidak bertahan disisiku"

"ARGH... JANGAN LU..." Luhan mengoleskan balsem pada penis Hoya dengan menggunakan sarung tangan. Setelah 5 menit efek dari balsem tersebut sudah berjalan

"AKH!... PANAS... PANAS... LU KAU SUNGGUH KEJAM"

"AKU BUKAN ORANG KEJAM. TETAPI KAU YANG SUDAH TERLALU MENCAMPURI URUSANKU. AKU MENCOBA MELEPASKANMU TETAPI KAU YANG EGOIS, KAU CUMA MENCINTAI SEX DARI KU BUKAN AKU YANG KAU CINTAI. KAU BAJINGAN YANG INGIN MEMILIKI SEGALANYA" Luhan emosi dan tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya termasuk dua sahabatnya di trio diva

"AKH! PANAS LU PANAS PANAS... KUMOHON PANAS KALI LU.. AKH!"

"KAU YANG NEKAT, KAU LIHAT SEHUN. DIA MEMANG BUKAN ORANG YANG BERES JUGA, TETAPI KAMI MENJALIN HUBUNGAN KARENA CINTA YANG MENDASARI BUKAN SEX. KAU HANYA BUTUH SEX DARIKU, PENISMU YANG KECIL KAU BANGGAKAN SEDANGKAN SEHUN DIA SAJA YANG BESAR TIDAK PERNAH BERANI MENCARI WANITA LAIN TEPAT KETIKA DIA MEMILIKI KEKASIH. SEDANGKAN KAU DENGAN TEGANYA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADAKU YANG MASIH POLOS. NIKMATI SAJA HUKUMANMU"

"BLAM" Luhan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan menghantam kuat pintu dan mereka semua terkejut dengan situasi dan Hoya merintih kepanasan

"JANGAN NEKAT JADI ORANG" Sehun memarahi Hoya dan langsung pergi dan yang lainnya juga mengekori Sehun keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Sehun mendapati Luhan berada di ruang tamu sedang duduk sambil menangis karena lelah dengan masalah yang dihadapinya. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Lu, dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya" Sehun menenangkan Luhan yang masih menangis

"Aku sungguh benci dengan pria kayak dia, sudah dilepas tetapi masih saja ingin memiliki segalanya. Apa yang dibanggakannya, penisnya saja kecil" Luhan bercerita pada Sehun tentang kebenciannya pada Hoya

"Sudahlah, kita lihat saja satu jam kedepan" Sehun mengusulkan

"Kita makan malam saja dulu diluar" usul Luhan

"Ayo. Kita ajak mereka sekalian" Sehun menawarkan untuk mengajak sahabat - sahabat Luhan yang merupakan sahabatnya juga

"Yeah" sorak mereka senang

~TBC~


	18. Chapter 18

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali keapartement Luhan dan melihat kondisi Hoya yang entah bagaimana.

CLECK

"Kau masih hidup Hoya?" Luhan bertanya dan mendekati ranjang dimana Hoya masih terikat dan tubuhnya berkeringat

"Sayangnya aku masih hidup, kau licik Lu. Penisku dan testisku kepanasan sementara kau pergi makan dengan mereka"

"Ya gitulah anggap saja aku licik. Tapi dibanding aku, kau lebih licik"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menjadikanmu sebagai istriku"

"Aku tidak sudi bahkan menjadi kekasihmu. Cerita lama adalah sampah bagiku begitu juga dirimu yang sudah kuanggap sampah"

"Kita lihat apakah kau masih bertahan disisiku" Luhan tersenyum licik dan mengambil barang dari lemarinya

"Baek, Kyung let's play game" Luhan mendekati Hoya dan memberikan bet tenis meja pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"Kau mau apa Lu" Hoya ketakutan karena Luhan dan dua sahabat cantiknya memegang bet tenis meja

"Aku mau bermain tenis meja dengan testismu sebagai bolanya" Luhan menggerakkan bet tenis meja seperti pemain yang handal

"Jangan Lu" Hoya menolak dan berusaha melarikan diri

"Kau yang memilih untuk disisiku dan menjadikanku sebagai istrimu, jadi kau harus menerima siksaan dariku agar kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku dulu karenamu"

PUK

"ARGH..." Hoya kesakitan karena pukulan pertama mengenai tepat bola kembarnya

PUK

"ARGH... SAKIT..." Baekhyun memukul testis Hoya juga karena permintaan Luhan

PUK

"ARGH... SAKIT... AMPUN... ARGH..." Kyungsoo memukul testis Hoya dengan lebih keras karena sudah menghianati cinta tulus Luhan

PUK

"ARGH... SAKIT LU" Luhan memukul kuat karena emosi melihat Hoya yang banyak maunya

"KAU BELUM MERASAKAN SAKIT SEPERTI YANG AKU RASAKAN HOYA, AKU MENJADI ORANG GILA KARENA DIHIANATI CINTA DAN AKU MENJADI MANIAK SEX GARA - GARA KAU. SEKARANG KAU DATANG UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN AKU LAGI, KAU KIRA AKU MAINAN SEXMU YANG SESUKAMU DATANG DAN PERGI"

PUK

"ARGH... SAKIT LU"

PUK

"AKH! KAU JANGAN GILA LU"

PUK

"AKH! AMPUN LU..."

PUK

"AKH! PENISKU LU"

PUK

"AKH! LU... AKH!"

PUK

"ARGH... LU KAU JANGAN GILA..."

PUK

"AKH! PENISKU..."

PUK

"AKH! SAKIT LU... AWW... AMPUN LU.."

PUK

"JANGAN KAU SIKSA LU.. AKH!"

PUK

"AKH! PENISKU BISA RUSAK LU"

Luhan memukul bola kembar Hoya dengan tanpa hati dan buta perasaan. Dia sudah kecewa dengan Hoya tetapi dia datang dan akan memberikan pengalaman terburuk yang Luhan alami padanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau masih bangga pada penis kecilmu ini?" Luhan meremas kasar penis Hoya yang sudah bangun

"ARGH... SAKIT LU... ARGH..." Hoya kesakitan karena Luhan meremas kasar penis kesayangannya

"Hun, kemarilah sayang" Luhan menyuruh Sehun mendekat dan Sehun mendekat tanpa ragu karena dia percaya pada Luhan yang merupakan calon istrinya

"Ada apa"

"Diam dan saksikan saja" Luhan membuka releting celana Sehun dan juga kancing celana Sehun lalu Luhan menurunkan celana Sehun serta underwear hingga nampaklah penis Sehun yang masih tertidur dan bewarna putih

"Saksikan Hoya" Luhan langsung jongkok dan mengulum penis Sehun agar bangun setelah penis Sehun bangun Luhan meremas kasar penis kecil Hoya

"ARGH... SAKIT LU... AKH!... LEPAS LU..." Hoya kesakitan karena Luhan masih bermain kasar pada penisnya

"Kau lihat punya Sehun yang panjang, dia saja tidak pernah memperkosa orang lain kecuali kalau si wanita tersebut yang memintanya. Sementara kau, yang punya penis kecil sudah memperkosa orang yang tidak ingin diperkosa. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memperkosaku karena kita masih belum tamat sekolah, tetapi kau menghancurkan masa depanku dan aku diusir dari keluargaku. Dan yang terakhir keluargaku meninggal karena depresi, semua gara - gara kau dan penismu" Luhan menumpahkan semua amarahnya dan memukul Hoya dan penisnya tanpa ampun

"AKH!..."

"AKH!..."

"Sudah Lu, sudah cukup kau siksa dia" Sehun memeluk Luhan setelah dia memakai celananya dengan rapi

"Aku kecewa denganmu Hoya, kuharap kau jangan menemuiku lagi atau hal terburuk akan kau dapat"

"Aku tidak takut Lu" Hoya masih bertahan pada posisi egoisnya

"Kau tidak takut kalau aku menyuntikkan obat perangsang overdosis ke testismu dan menghandjob penismu dengan vibrator hingga berulang - ulang dan terakhir penismu mengeluarkan semua spermannya dan mengeluarkan darah. Setelah penismu mengeluarkan darah dan tidak bisa bangun, aku langsung menggunting penismu yang tidak berguna itu. Kau mau coba Hoya?"

"Jangan Lu... Baiklah aku menyerah mendapatkanmu" Hoya merelakan Luhan dengan orang lain daripada penisnya akan dipotong

"Baguslah, tetapi kalau kau berbohong. Kau siap - siap dihajar oleh para pria ini dan kami siksa lebih parah dari yang kau dapat" Luhan memberikan ultimatum pada Hoya kalau dia berbohong pada janjinya

"Iya. Aku berjanji tidak akan menggangumu Lu"

"Kalian lepaskan dia dan pakaikan baju lalu bawa dia pulang ke apartementnya"

"Baik Lu" Mereka kompak menjawab dan melaksanakan perintah Luhan

Setelah Hoya dilepaskan dan dipakaikan baju, mereka mengantar Hoya hingga sampai di apartementnya dan langsung kemabli menuju apartement Luhan.

"Lu, kami pamit dulu"

"Lu, pulang dulu ya"

"Iya, hati - hati" Luhan membalas sahutan sahabat - sahabatnya yang sudah membantunya hingga tersisa Sehun yang masih duduk disofa

"Kau tidak pulang Hun"

"Aku mau menemanimu saja disini" balas Sehun malas

"Apa tidak takut kalau kusiksa seperti Hoya?" Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun dan Sehun merasakan ada bahaya langsung menjauh

"Jangan Lu, itu tidak lucu" Sehun menjauh ketakutan karena ekspresi Luhan benar - benar akan menyiksanya

"Kenapa kau takut Hun, aku tidak akan menyiksamu" Luhan membelai sayang kepala Sehun

"Kau kalau bercanda parah kali Lu, siapa yang tidak takut disiksa seperti itu. Kalau aku jadi dia lebih baik aku melepasmu dan mencari mangsa baru"

"Aku juga heran dengannya yang masih mengincarku, aku juga tidak tega menyiksanya tadi. Tapi dia terlalu nekat dan harus diberi pelajaran agar dia tahu dilecehkan orang lain bagaimana rasanya"

"Kita menikah minggu depan Lu" Sehun langsung menatap mata Luhan untuk meminta persetujuan dan melihat tidak ada keraguan dari Luhan

"Kenapa mendadak, aku setuju saja padamu Hun" Luhan menerima segala apa yang diajukan Sehun karena memang dia mencintai Sehun

"Aku ingin cepat - cepat menjadi perisaimu Lu" Sehun takut Luhan akan direbut kembali oleh Hoya dengan cara yang tidak baik

"Iya, aku rasa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga akan segera menikah. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga sama - sama menikah dan membuat pesta yang meriah" usul Luhan karena dia sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya dan kedua mantan partnernya

"Iya. Sudah malam Lu, lebih baik kita tidur saja" Sehun mengusulkan ide tersebut karena Luhan hari ini sudah melakukan aktifitas yang berat dan banyak menangis

"Iya" Luhan dan Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan badan

"Malam Lu..."

"Malam Hun.."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Luhan langsung mengabari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk kabar tersebut, dan mereka yang mendengarnya sangat antusias karena akan menikah bersama - sama.

"Wah, aku tidak sabar Lu" Baekhyun paling ribut mendengar ide Luhan

"Aku juga Baek" Luhan sungguh ingin Sehun menjadi perisainya agar Hoya tidak masuk ke dalam zonanya lagi

"Aku juga" Kyungsoo menimpali keduanya

"Mungkin saja kita bisa honey moon barang" Luhan berandai - andai bisa honey moon sama sahabatnya

"Ide bagus Lu

"Iya, ide yang bagus"

"Baiklah, nanti kukabari kelanjutannya. Aku pulang dulu ya" Luhan pamit pada sahabatnya dan langsung keluar dari cafe tersebut

"Ok"

"Bye Lu"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kembali ke apartement, Luhan heran melihat Sehun yang sedang malas - malasan di kamar dan Sehun terlihat berantakan.

"Habis darimana Lu" Sehun bertanya ketika Luhan sudah pulang ke apartementnya

"Habis jumpai sahabatku, untuk merencanakan pernikahan bersama"

"Oh, aku sudah selesai mengatur pernikahan kita. Tinggal menunggu harinya saja, dan kita sudah sah jadi suami istri" Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu tinggal di apartementku bertujuan agar kita saling terbuka dan saling mengenal lebih dalam" Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan merasakan ganjil

"Hun, kau bangun lagi?" Luhan heran dengan Sehun yang cepat bangun padahal dia tidak mengerjai atau memegang alat vital Sehun

"Hehehe... Iya Lu. Aku cepat terangsang padamu" akui Sehun dengan malu - malu

"Ya" Luhan langsung membuka resleting celana Sehun dan mengulum penis Sehun dengan cepat

"AKH! MORE LU..."

"COMING LU... ARGH... SO HOT..."

"ARGH! AKU MAU KELUAR LU..."

Luhan membersihkan penis besar Sehun sementara Sehun mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. Setelah kembali normal Sehun sungguh malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa jadi murung Hun" Luhan terkejut melihat wajah sedih Sehun yang sungguh imut

"Aku merasa penisku terlalu cepat keluar Lu, aku takut kau tidak puas dengan penisku"

"Aku yang kecepatan memblowjow penismu Hun, bukan kau yang salah. Lain kali aku bermain biasa saja, bukan kau yang salah Hun" Luhan merasa bersalah karena dia yang terlalu cepat memblowjow penis Sehun karena kebiasaan lamanya yang cepat ingin menuntaskan hasrat pasangannya

"Bukan kau yang salah Lu" Sehun tidak menyetujui perkataan Luhan

"Aku akan buktikan bahwa bukan kau yang kecepatan keluar Hun" Luhan langsung mengcengkram penis Sehun dan memblowjownya dengan tempo normal

"ARGH! MORE LU... ARGH..."

"JANGAN DIJILAT SEPERTI ITU LU.. ARGH... SENSASINYA BERBEDA" Luhan menjlat pelan - pelan lubang kencing Sehun sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang berbeda dan lebih nikmat

"ARGH! MORE LU... COME ON... PLEASE..."

"AHHH... COME ON LU..."

"JANGAN SIKSA AKU SEPERTI INI LU... AKH! AKU GA TAHAN..."

"ARGH... CEPAT LU..."

"ARGH... AKU MAU KELUAR..."

Luhan menelan sperma Sehun dan membersihkan sperma Sehun yang berceceran di paha dalam Sehun dan testis Sehun. Sehun kewalahan menerima rangsangan dari Luhan yang sungguh nikmat.

"Itulah kenikmatan sex yang sebenarnya Hun, dan kau bisa bertahan hingga 30 menit"

"Aku heran kenapa kau membedakan fast sex dengan sex kenikmatan dan kau sungguh menyiksaku tadi. Lubang kencing merupakan aset sensitif pada pria Lu"

"Aku melakukan fast sex karena aku malas berurusan dengan penis orang, sementara dirimu adalah calon suamiku. Jadi biasakan sex kenikmatan bukan fast sex. Memang teknik ini lebih menyiksa si pria, tetapi kau kenikmatan bukan" Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun

"Iya, aku kenikmatan sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa aku bisa lebih tahan lama" Sehun mengakui kenikmatan

"Tetapi menjilat lubang kencing di penis bisa merupakan siksaan juga karena bemain lembut dan membuat sang pemilik penis bergerak tidak karuan"

"Kita lanjut Hun" Luhan mengusulkan dan mereka bermain di malam hari dengan berbagai suara kenikmatan hingga pagi menjemput mereka

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Baek" Kai dan Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun mengundang mereka ke apartement Baekhyun dan disana sudah ada Kyungsoo

"Aku ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua" Baekhyun bercerita dengan senang sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun

"Ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol heran dengan Baekhyun yang sungguh semangat

"Aku, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan tadi sudah bersosialisasi dan merencankan bahwa kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan bersama minggu depan" Chanyeol dan Kai terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun

"APA?" Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak bersama ketika Baekhyun mengatakan minggu depan

"Ish, kalian kenapa berteriak" Baekhyun mengusap telinganya karena teriakan kedua manusia tersebut

"Kami terkejut dengan ucapan kalian yang mengatakan minggu depan" Chanyeol yang berbicara sementara Kai menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol

"Kami tidak mau tahu, pokoknya minggu depan kita menikah bersama dengan Luhan. Atau kalian hanya bercanda dengan kami?" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan Kai serta langsung menjewer telinga mereka

"AKH! SAKIT BAEK.."

"JANGAN KAU JEWER BAEK... SAKIT"

"Kalian serius tidak berhubungan dengan kami, atau Cuma bercanda" Baekhyun merasa bahwa mereka hanya dipermainkan sama kedua manusia yang memiliki penis didepannya

"Kami serius dengan kalian Baek, cuma jangan minggu depan menikahnya Baek. Iya kan Kai?" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun serta meminta pendapat Kai juga

"Iya" Kai menjawab dengan mantap

"Kami maunya minggu depan, kalau kau mau undur maka bicaralah dengan Luhan" Baekhyun pergi masuk ke kamar dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar ikut dengannya hingga tinggal Chanyeol dan Kai diruang tamu

BLAM

"Kai, kita ikuti permintaan mereka saja. Aku takut Luhan akan marah pada kita" Chanyeol mengusulkan ide tersebut pada Kai

"Aku juga mau mengikuti permintaan mereka, tadi aku Cuma terkejut Chan" Kai juga takut pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan

CLECK

Kai dan Chanyeol memasuki kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkejut karena ada yang masuk kekamar mereka secara tiba – tiba ketika mereka sedang menggosip.

"Ada apa?" sahut Baekhyun datar

"Kami minta maaf atas keterkejutan kami tadi, kami menyetujui permintaan kalian untuk menikah minggu depan dan bersama dengan Luhan" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantap dan Kai menganggukan kepala tanda ikutan

"Yes" Baekhyun berhigh five dengan Kyungsoo dan langsung menerjang kekasih mereka dan mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dengan membagi kehangatan

~TBC~


	19. Chapter 19

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi harinya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berniat melakukan video call dengan Luhan untuk memberitahu Luhan bahwa kekasihnya sudah setuju untuk melakukan pernikahan bersama – sama.

Drtt.. Drttt..

Handphone Luhan bergetar dan Luhan yang masih dipelukan Sehun terpaksa bangun karena handphonenya bergetar

"Hallo" Luhan menggeser tombol hijau dan menyapa Baekhyun duluan melalui video call

"Hallo Lu" kompak Bakehyun dan Kyungsoo

"Ish... kalian jangan berteriak, telingaku bisa rusak mendengar suara kalian" Luhan memasang wajah kesal sambil mengusap telinganya yang sakit mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya

"Sorry Lu..." Baekhyun cengiran mendengar omelan Luhan

"Aku ada kabar gembira Lu, Kai dan Chanyeol setuju kalau kita minggu depan akan menikah bersama" Baekhyun bercerita dengan semangat

"Benarkah?" Luhan yang tadinya kesal sekarang semangat mendengar berita yang baik dari kedua sahabatnya

"Iya Lu" Kyungsoo menimpali pertanyaan Luhan

"YES" Luhan berteriak keras hingga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara Luhan, Sehun tersentak bangun dan memukul punggung Luhan karena terkejut

"Akh!..." Luhan kesakitan tiba – tiba mendapat serangan dari Sehun

"Sorry Lu, aku tidak sengaja" Sehun mengusap sayang pinggang Luhan yang terkena pukulannya

"Tidak apa – apa Hun, aku yang salah berteriak keras sehingga kau bangun dan terkejut karena suaraku" Luhan merasa bersalah karena Sehun bangun lebih awal dengan cara yang tidak enak

"Kau lagi apa Lu, sehingga kau berteriak keras. Apa kau mimpi buruk" Sehun heran dengan Luhan yang tadinya berteriak keras

"Bukan, aku lagi video call dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo" Luhan mendekatkan handphonenya kearah Sehun

"Hai Baek, Hai Kyung" Sehun menyapa kedua sahabat Luhan dan terkejut melihat ada dua orang dibelakang mereka

"Hai tampan" Baekhyun tetaplah genit

"Hai Sehun"

"Itu siapa Baek dibelakang kalian" Sehun heran dengan kedua orang yang berada dibelakang mereka tetapi keadaan mereka telanjang dan penis mereka dalam keadaan tidur

"Oh, itu Chanyeol dan Kai" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan santai

"Apa kalian habis bercinta" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun karena melihat keadaan Chanyeol dan Kai dalam keadaan telanjang dan penis yang masih tertidur

"Iya, kami memberikan hadiah pada mereka karena mereka setuju kalau kita akan menikah bersama Lu" Baekhyun menjawab tapa dosa

"Baek"

"Kyung"

Kai dan Chanyeol sudah bangun karena terusik dengan suara yang ribut dan mencuri morning kiss dari kekasihnya dan langsung menatap ponsel Bakehyun yang sedang video call dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Rusa jelek, kenapa kau video call dengan kekasihku pagi hari" Kai mencibir Luhan yang menggangu kemesraannya dengan kekasih pororonya dipagi hari

"Bukan aku yang duluan video call, tetapi kekasih kalian yang memulainya. Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu hitam pesek, kau mengatakan aku rusa jelek tetapi dulu sebelum berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah wanita yang cantik dan sempurna. Jangan berbohong atau penismu tidak bisa berfungsi lagi" Luhan membalas kesal ucapan Kai pesek

"Jangan bermain sumpah Lu, apalagi membawa penisku yang tidak bisa berfungsi. Itu kejam Lu" Kai merajuk kayak anak – anak

"Makanya jangan suka membuat orang kesal pesek. Kyungsoo tolong nanti kau berikan pelajaran pada kekasih pesekmu" Luhan mematikan video call dan langsung memeluk Sehun dan Sehun yang mendapat pelukan mendadak jadi terjatuh kebelakang dan tubuhnya terlentang diatas tempat tidur

"Kau kenapa Lu" Sehun heran dengan Luhan yang menjadi manja setelah berdebat dengan Kai

"Aku kesal padanya Hun, gara – gara dia moodku jadi hancur pagi ini" Luhan memeluk erat Sehun

"Yasudah, kita bersiap – siap saja. Nanti kita pergi untuk melihat gaun untuk pernikahan kita, dan kau ajak mereka sekalian" Sehun mengusulkan ide tersebut agar Luhan tidak bad mood seharian

"Ya" Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun

To : Baekhyun

Nanti siang jam 12 kita pergi bersama untuk

Melihat gaun pernikahan kita, kau ajak Kyungsoo juga

Serta kekasih kalian

Luhan mengirim pesan singkat tersebut pada Baekhyun dan setelahnya dia melanjutkan bermesraan dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau jadi manja Lu" Sehun heran dengan sifat manja Luhan yang tidak seperti Luhan biasa

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku bermanja" Luhan mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan bertubi Sehun

"Bukan, aku hanya heran saja" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

"Kita mandi saja Lu, habis itu kita sarapan" Sehun menggendong Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau kita mandi bersama"

"Aku tidak takut Lu" kata Sehun dengan bangganya

"Baiklah, kita lihat" Luhan langsung menerjang Sehun

"Arghh.. Lu... Jangan kau blowjow... Arghh..." Sehun kewalahan mendapat serangan Luhan dipagi hari

"Argh Lu... jangan kena gigimu... sakit..." Sehun merasakan sensasi sakit dan nikmat ketika gigi Luhan mengenai penisnya

"Ouh... nikmat Lu" Sehun sungguh mabuk kepayang dengan kemampuan mengoral Luhan

"Lu.. aku mau keluar... Argh..." Sehun sudah orgasme dan Luhan menelan semua spermanya. Sehun merasa geli karena Luhan menyedotnya seperti mesin penyedot debu dengan cepat

"Kau yang menggodaku Lu, aku tidak berniat mengeluarkan sperma dipagi hari" Sehun jujur bila pagi ini dia tidak ingin menyerang Luhan

"Aku kan mau minum susu Hun, apa kau marah?" Luhan pura – pura menangis dan menjebak Sehun

"Tidak" Sehun menjawab cepat dan langsung membuang muka karena takut menerkam Luhan

"Kenapa kau membuang muka, apa aku sudah tidak cantik lagi" Luhan heran dengan Sehun yang membuang muka

"Bukan, aku takut menyerangmu"

"Akh! Lu... Akh!.." Luhan langsung menggengam penis Sehun dan menghandjobnya agar bangun dan langsung membalikkan badannya hingga nampaklah hole Luhan yang sungguh menggoda iman Sehun

"Apakah boleh Lu, tetapi aku tidak ingin memakai kondom" Sehun bertanya frustasi bila memakai kondom sungguh tidak enak

"Ya, tidak usah memakai kondom. Kau akan sah menjadi suamiku beberapa hari lagi" Luhan menjawab dengan cepat

"AKH! MORE HUN" Luhan meraskan kesakitan diawal karena Sehun memasukkan penisnya yang panjang dengan hati – hati dan selanjutnya dia kenikmatan karena Sehun sungguh ahli dalam menunggangi wanita

"AKH! LU.. SO HOT..."

"AKH! HUN... LEBIH CEPAT... LEBIH KASAR HUN..." Luhan kenikmatan akibat permainan Sehun

"LU... AKU MAU KELUAR..."

"AKU JUGA HUN... BERSAMA"

CROOT

Mereka berdua orgasme bersama dengan wajah kelelahan, habis bercinta mereka mandi dengan cepat dan langsung sarapan di restorant terdekat. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke kantor masing – masing dan nanti jam setenagah dua belas, Sehun sudah menjemput Luhan.

"Kalian datanglah keruanganku sekarang" Luhan menelepon Suho dan memanggil semuanya datang

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

CLECK

Pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka dan mereka semua memasuki ruangan Luhan dengan tertib.

"Ini surat undangan pernikahan saya, saya harap kalian bisa hadir" Luhan membagikan undangannya satu persatu

"Terima kasih, dan saya mengucapkan selamat pada miss" Suho yang pertama kali menjawab atas perkataan Luhan

"Selamat Miss" mereka semua kompak memberikan selamat pada Luhan

"Terima kasih"

"Ya, kalian sudah boleh kembali keruangan masing – masing" Luhan menyuruh mereka keluar dan Luhan ingin menuju ruangan Kris

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan mengetuk ruangan Kris dengan sopan setelah bertanya pada seketarisnya Kris, apakah CEO mereka ada diruangan atau tidak.

"Masuk" suara berat Kris terdengar

CLECK

"Kris, aku ingin membagikan ini" Luhan berjalan mendekati Kris dan menyerahkan surat undangan pernikahannya

"Baiklah, aku akan datang"

"Kau harus datang, kau adalah kakak angkatku Kris"

"Iya – iya bawel"

"Aku permisi dulu Kris, dan nanti aku minta izin untuk pulang jam setengah dua belas karena aku ingin mengurus keperluan kami" Luhan meminta izin pada Kris

"Baiklah" Kris memberikan izin karena Luhan pastinya akan sibuk mengurus pernikahannya

"Terima kasih Kris, aku permisi dulu" Luhan keluar dari ruangan Kris dengan wajah sumirang dan dia sedang buru – buru untuk membereskan kerjaannya karena sudah mau pulang

.

.

.

.

.

CLECK

"Lu" Sehun lansung masuk keruangan Luhan dan memanggil kekasihnya

"Hun, aku terkejut kau langsung masuk" Luhan yang sedang membereskan mejanya terkejut karena Sehun membuka pintu ruangannya dengan sekali buka dan tenaga super

"Sorry Lu, apakah kau sudah siap" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menggandeng tangannya

"Sudah" Luhan menerima tangan Sehun dan mereka bersama keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Ketika Luhan dan Sehun hampir keluar dari lobi perusahaan, seseorang memanggil mereka dan mereka menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"LUHAN" Baekhyun berteriak dengan tidak tahu malunya

"Baek, kau tidak perlu berteriak" Luhan dan Sehun mendekati mereka, tetapi Luhan sungguh malu dengan perbuatan Baekhyun

"Hehehe... sorry Lu" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk karena Luhan mulai kesal padanya

"Lu, kita berangkat sama" Kyungsoo mengusulkan ide tersebut

"Iya, tetapi sebelumnya kita makan siang dulu" Luhan menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo

"Kekasih kami kemana ya, kenapa lama sekali" Baekhyun sudah mulai bosan menunggu kekasih mereka

"Mungkin masih sibuk Baek" Luhan mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengenai pekerjaan kekasih mereka yang menumpuk

"Hai Baek"

"Hai Kyung"

Kedua kekasih mereka sudah muncul dari lift dan mereka langsung menghampiri kekasih mereka.

"Ayo" Luhan dan Sehun langsung menuju mobil Sehun dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Kai serta kekasih mereka

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka makan di restorant terdekat dengan kantor mereka karena mereka akan sibuk seharian untuk memilih gaun dan jas pernikahan mereka.

"Aku saja yang bayar" Kai yang membayar seluruh biaya makanan mereka sekalian modus agar Luhan tidak marah padanya lagi

"Tumben kau baik pesek" Luhan terkejut karena Kai yang akan membayar makanan mereka untuk pertama kali dalam sejarahnya Luhan mengenal Kai

"Iya, tumben kau baik hitam" Chanyeol juga menimpali ucapan Luhan yang sungguh benar

"Memang aku baik, kalian saja yang tidak tahu" Kai langsung menghampiri meja kasir untuk membayar biaya makan siang mereka sementara mereka hanya bisa menahan muak akibat ucapan menjijikan Kai

"Sudah, ayo pergi" Kai menghampiri meja mereka setelah membayar biaya makan siang mereka

"Ya" Mereka langsung bangkit dari kursi dan menuju mobil masing – masing

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu... apakah aku bagus memakai ini" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan ketiak dia memilih satu jas dan langsung mencobanya

"Bagus, kau lebih tampan bila memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih. Coba kau cari yang wana biru kemejanya dan warna hitam jasnya, kurasa itu bagus juga" Luhan memberikan usulan pada Sehun

"Baiklah" Sehun langsung mencoba saran Luhan dan Luhan juga mencoba gaun yang sudah dipilihnya

"Lu, apakah bagus" Sehun yang menatap Luhan langsung terkejut karena Luhan sungguh cantik dengan gaun biru pilihannya

"Kau cantik Lu" Sehun terpukau dnegan kecantikan Luhan

"Kau juga tampan Hun" Luhan membalas ucapan Sehun dengan senyuman

"Kita memakai gaun yang sama saja Lu warnanya" Baekhyun mengusulkan ide tersebut karena mereka harus kompak dalam segala hal

"Iya Lu" Kyungsoo setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun si sipit

"Baiklah, kalian cari warna biru dan yang warna putih. Itu saja, dan beritahu kepada kekasih kalian" Luhan memberikan usulan mengenai warna gaun yang akan dipilih

Selesai memilih dan mencoba gaunnya, mereka langsung pergi mencari perlengkapan lainnya hingga malam tiba dan setelah selesai mencari perlengkapan untuk pernikahan mereka yang tinggal menghitung hari mereka langsung pergi ke restorant Sehun karena mereka ingin mencoba makanan yang kemarin. Sungguh enak masakan di restorant Sehun.

"Sudah sampai Lu" Sehun membangunkan Luhan yang kelelahan karena seharian sudah berjalan untuk mencari perlengkapan pernikahan mereka

"Iya Hun" Luhan langsung turun dari mobil dan menghampiri kawan – kawannya dan masuk kedalam restorant dengan kekasih mereka dan mereka memilih ruangan VIP

"Kau pesan kayak kemarin saja Lu" Baekhyun sungguh suka dengan masakan yang kemarin

"Iya" Luhan menghampiri pelayan dan memesan makan mereka sesuai dengan yang kemarin Luhan pesan

"Selamat makan" Pelayan menghidangkan makanan yang dipesan oleh bos mereka dan mereka menyajikan dengan cepat tetapi kualitas tetap terjaga

"Lu, kau sungguh pintar dalam memilih menu makanan terenak" Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Luhan karena selera Luhan sungguh bagus

"Bukan aku yang pintar dalam memilih menu, tetapi aku cuma mencoba menu baru buatan dari restorant kekasihku"

"Iya, tetapi kau hebat bisa memilih makanan enak ini sebagai menu utama di hari ulang tahunmu" Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya

"Iya – iya Baek" Luhan malas menanggapi pertanyaan berlebihan si cerewet Baekhyun

Mereka makan dengan tenang hingga mereka sudah mengantuk dan kembali ke apartement masing – masing dengan tenang. Sehun menginap di apartement Luhan karena Luhan yang menyuruhnya tetapi Luhan sudah memasuki alam mimpi duluan. Setelah sampai di apartement Luhan, Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya dan mengikuti kekasihnya masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan Luhan dan sahabatnya. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun memakai gaun biru yang sungguh membuat mereka terlihat cantik sementara kekasih mereka menggunakan kemeja biru dilapisi jas hitam dengan celana hitam ketat yang membuat mereka terlihat tampan.

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo diantar oleh Ayah Baekhyun untuk menuju altar dengan langkah mantap tetapi elegan. Sementara disana sudah berdiri ketiga pria tampan untuk menunggu kekasih mereka. Dan tangan mereka saling berpegangan untuk mengikat janji suci di depan Tuhan dan semuanya.

 _Apakah kau Oh Sehun bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istrimu_

" _Aku bersedia" Sehun menajawab mantap dan lantang_

 _Apakah Kau Xi Luhan bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu_

" _Aku bersedia" Luhan menjawab dengan elegan tetapi suaranya kuat_

Dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan meriah dari hadirin yang datang dan menyaksikan pernikahan ini.

 _Apakah kau Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu_

" _Aku bersedia" Chanyeol menajawab lantang_

 _Apakah Kau Byun Baekhyun bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu_

" _Aku bersedia" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara tingginya_

Dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan meriah dari hadirin yang datang dan menyaksikan pernikahan ini. Termasuk sahabat mereka yang sedang di atas altar.

 _Apakah kau Kim Jongin bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai istrimu_

" _Aku bersedia" Kai menajawab mantap_

 _Apakah Kau Do Kyungsoo bersedia menerima Kim Jongin sebagai suamimu_

" _Aku bersedia" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tenang_

Dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan meriah dari hadirin yang datang dan menyaksikan pernikahan ini. Termasuk sahabat mereka yang sedang di atas altar.

"Silahkan cium pasangan kalian" sang Pastor memberikan arahan pada sepasang kekasih untuk saling mencium setelah mengikat janji di gereja dan di depan Tuhan

"Selamat Ya" Semua sahabat Luhan berteriak mengucapkan selamat pada mereka bertiga

"Terima kasih"

"Terima kasih semuanya"

Mereka mengucapkn terima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah bersedia datang dan menemani mereka.

Selesai acara, mereka memasuki mobil dan kembali ke hotel yang sudah disiapkan dan langsung pisah jalan.

"Bye Baek, Bye Kyung. Awas buaya kalian sungguh lapar" Luhan mengejek kedua sahabatnya karena kedua buayanya sungguh kelaparan

"Kau juga Lu" Chanyeol membalas ejekan Luhan

"Bye" Luhan dan Sehun langsung masuk ke kamar hotel dan Luhan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melepaskan gaunnya dan membersihkan make upnya

"Aku mandi duluan" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk di sofa sambil bermain handphone

Luhan mandi dengan cepat dan sudah bersih dari segala make up dan keluar kamar mandi hanya memakai jubah yang seksi

"Lu" Sehun terangsang melihat Luhan yang sungguh seksi dengan jubah yang sungguh seksi

"Let's play Hun" Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan memberikan akses kepada Sehun untuk menyerangnnya

"AKH... MORE HUN... AKH..." Luhan menerima rangsangan Sehun pada payudaranya sambil mencium leher Luhan

"Langsung saja Hun" Sehun langsung menarik jubah Luhan dengan sekali hentakan dan tubuh Luhan sudah telanjang

"Kau buka juga Hun, masa cuma kau yang telanjang" Luhan merajuk dan membuatnya berkali – kali lipat lebih imut dan membuat orang yang melihatnya berniat menyerang

"Kau bukakan sayang" Sehun menyuruh Luhan membukakan seluruh bajunya yang masih utuh ditubuhnya

"Baiklah" Luhan dengan cepat melepaskan seluruh pakaian Sehun hingga tubuh mereka berdua sudah telanjang

"Kenapa tubuhmu sexy kali Hun, aku sungguh terpesona pada kesexyan tubuhmu" Luhan menyentuh tubuh sexy Sehuun sambil mencubit putting Sehun

"Akh... more Lu" Sehun kenikmatan akibat Luhan yang bermain di puttingnya

"Lihat, hanya menyentuh puttingmu penismu sudah bangun Hun" Luhan memegang penis Sehun dan menggetarkannya kayak bandul

"Shhh... Lu jangan menggodaku" Sehun kenikmatan akibat ulah Luhan

"Jangan ditahan Hun, langsung saja" Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan mengarahkan penisnya ke arah hole Luhan

"Akh... more Hun" Luhan kenimatan karena Sehun bermain dengan lembut tidak seperti pertama kali bermain one stand night

"Lu... ini nikmat"

"Akh... Hun.. lebih cepat"

"Shhh... Lu... kenapa kau nikmat sekali Lu..."

"Hun... tusuk lebih dalam Hun"

"Lu... aku mau keluar..."

"Bersama Hun"

"ARGH..." Mereka berdua keluar bersama dan mereka melanjutkan hingga pagi menjelang dan mereka kekurangan tidur besok paginya. Sungguh permainan yang liar dan Sehun sunggu bannga karena dia tidak mudah lelah dengan Luhan yang mempunyai stamina yang besar dalam sex.

~TBC~


	20. Chapter 20

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi harinya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, Luhan dengan malas membuka pintu dan nampaklah kedua pasangan yang menggangunya dipagi hari.

"Hai Lu" Baekhyun menyapa duluan dan langsung masuk ke kamar Luhan, itu sudah hal wajar karena Baekhyun sungguh ribut apabila permintaannya tidak dituruti

"Kalian terlalu pagi datangnya, aku dan Sehun masih lelah" Luhan duduk disofa dengan mata masih mengantuk

"Ini sudah jam 9 Lu" Baekhyun melihat jam di kamar Luhan dengan malas karena jam segini Luhan masih mengantuk

"Iya, tetapi kami masih mengantuk. Buayaku sungguh lapar" Luhan jujur mengenai keadaannya

"Ish Ish Ish.." Baekhyun hanya geleng – geleng setelah tahu penyebab Luhan masih mengantuk walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 pagi

CLECK

"Lu" Sehun mencari Luhan setelah mendengar ada keributan diruangan tamu

"Hai Tampan"

"Hai Hun"

"Hai Baek, Hai Kyung, Hai Yeol, Hai Kai" Sehun menyapa semua orang yang ada diruang tamu tersebut

"Berapa ronde kalian main" Kai mesum mulai kambuh

"Kami main hingga pukul 5 pagi Kai, dan kalian berapa ronde?" Sehun berkata dengan bangga sambil bertanya pada sahabatnya

"Aku hanya 5 ronde" Kai berkata dengan bangga

"Aku 10 ronde Hun" Chanyeol menimpali pertanyaan Sehun

"Kalian tidak strong kayak Sehun, dia bisa 20 ronde hingga pagi menjelang" Luhan membanggakan Sehun yang memiliki stamina lebih besar daripada sahabatnya

"Ngeri Lu..." Baekhyun ketakutan apabila Chanyeol dan dia melakukannya hingga 20 ronde

"Biasa saja, aku memang suka bermain apalagi dengan pria setampan dan sexy seperti Sehun" Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut dengan bangga karena suaminya sungguh perect, tidak ada lawannya

"Oh iya, nanti bulan madu kita juga bersama ya. Aku ingin mencocokkan jadwal kita semua dulu. Nanti kalian mau liburannya kemana" Luhan mengusulkan bulan madu bersama karena mereka sungguh ingin bersama – sama dalam menghadapi hidup

"Kami sudah berdiskusi dan kami mau ke Jepang Lu" Bakehyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan cepat

"Baiklah, nanti aku susun jadwalnya dulu. Sebaiknay kita pergi sarapan dulu, aku sudah lapar" Luhan mengajak semuanya untuk sarapan karena dia sungguh lapar setelah menguras energinya semalaman

Mereka makan dengan tenang di restorant hotel tersebut, terkadang Baekhyun membuat lelucon dan yang lainnya hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman saja karena mereka tahu kalau Baekhyun memang tidak bisa diam semenit saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan ketika mereka berbaring dikamar setelah sarapan bersama dan kembali keapartement masing – masing

"Apa Hun?" Luhan membalas panggila Sehun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Sehun

"Sakit Lu" Sehun kesakitan karena Luhan mencubitnya tanpa perasaan

"Iya Maaf, ada apa" Luhan mengelus sayang pipi tembem Sehun

"Aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa kita sudah menikah"

"Aku juga, aku aja masih kagum padamu. Kau kaya, tampan, sexy, dan pipinya sungguh temben, dan terkadang imut. Aku saja heran kenapa kau bisa perfect, aku saja iri dengan kelebihanmu" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Jangan begitu Lu, kau juga sempurna. Kau sexy, cantik, dan memiliki wajah baby face, body sexy" Sehun mengungkapkan kelebihan Luhan

"Kita sama – sama saling memuji orang lain, tetapi kita tidak pernah memuji punya kita sendiri" Luhan tersenyum hambar karena malu

"Iya, aku juga jarang memuji tubuhku sendiri. Orang saja yang selalu memujiku"

"Kau kapan bisa cuti Hun, aku sungguh tidak sabar" Luhan berharap Sehun ada waktu dalam waktu dekat ini

"Minggu depan kurasa bisa untuk cuti bulan madu" Sehun berpikir mengenai jadwalnya yang lumayan padat tetapi memilki waktu kosong

"Baiklah, aku akan mencocokkan dengan jadwalku, Kai, dan Chanyeol" Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun

"Kita tidur saja Lu, aku masih lelah" Sehun masih mengantuk karena tadi pagi waktu tidurnya diganggu oleh sahabatnya

"Ayo" Mereka tidur karena masih jelas diwajah mereka berdua bahwa mereka kelelahan karena semalam mereka tidak tidur

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **1 minggu kemudian**_

"Ayo Hun" Luhan menunggu Sehun yang sungguh lama bila berurusan dengan fashion

"Sabar Lu" Sehun keluar dari rumah dengan buru – buru karena Luhan sungguh cerewet

"Kau sudah tampan memakai apapun, jadi untuk apa kau sibuk memilih baju. Kita kan hanya menaiki pesawat Hun" Luhan kesal dengan Sehun yang sungguh lambat dihari yang sungguh berarti buat Luhan

"Kita naik apa Lu?" Sehun heran karena mereka sudah beres – beres dan menunggu depan rumah Luhan tetapi tidak melihat satupun mobil yang akan mereka gunakan

"Kris yang akan mengantar kita, kau tunggu saja" Luhan mengatakannya sambil membalas pesan Baekhyun dan mobil Kris sudah memasuki kawasan perumahan mereka

TIT TIT

"Sabar" Luhan langsung menghampiri mobil Kris dan membuka bagasi mobil tersebut untuk memasukkan barang – barang mereka.

"LUHAN" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak mengejutkan Luhan ketika Luhan akan masuk kedalam mobil 

"Ish... aku terkejut" Luhan kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya tetapi keduanya hanya cengiran saja

"Sorry Lu, kami sangat semangat hari ini"

"Iya aku tahu Baekhyun bawel"

"Jangan panggil aku bawel, lebih baik panggil cantik saja" Baekhyun merajuk

"Terserah" Luhan malas menjawab pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun

Mereka membelah jalan untuk sampai di airport, dan setelahnya mereka check in dan langsung menunggu di ruang tunggu sementara Kris sudah balik setelah membantu mereka menurunkan barang – barang mereka.

"Ayo Lu" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk memasuki pesawat setelah dipanggil oleh petugas untuk memasuki pesawat

"Ya" Luhan memeluk Sehun erat karena Luhan takut dengan ketinggian

"Jangan takut Lu, aku ada disampingmu" Sehun menyemangati Luhan yang takut dengan ketinggian

"Iya Hun" Luhan sudah mulai tenang dan memeluk Sehun sebagai obat penenangnya

Mereka semua tertidur karena pesawat masih lama menuju Jepang. Saat pesawat sudah menurun dan sampai dibandara Jepang, Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dengan semangat.

"Ayo Hun, pesan hotel dan habis itu langsung jalan – jalan" Luhan sungguh hyperactive

"Lu, besok saja jalan – jalannya ini sudah malam" Sehun mecoba membujuk Luhan setelah memesan kamar hotel untuk mereka bertiga

"Aku maunya sekarang" Luhan ngambek pada Sehun

"Baiklah, tetapi jangan kemalaman ya. Kita semua pasti lelah" Sehun memberikan solusi yang menurutnya lumayan baik

"Tidak, kalau kau memerintah kami agar cepat pulang kami tidak mau. Apa kau mau kalau selama di Jepang kau sekamar dengan Kai dan Chanyeol?" Luhan memberikan ultimatum yang tidak terbantahkan

"Tidak Lu, aku kesini karena ingin honey moon denganmu bukan dengan Chanyeol dan Kai" Sehun bergedik ngeri membayangkan sekamar dengan pria

"Makanya jangan membuatku kesal, ayo Hun kita kekamar dulu dan meletakkan koper serta mandi lalu jalan – jalan. Baek, Kyung kalian mandi dulu baru nanti kita jalan – jalan" Luhan memberikan arahan pada semuanya

"Ya, Bye Lu" Mereka semua hilang dibalik kamar masing – masing yang sudah dipesan oleh Sehun

Mereka mandi dengan cepat karena ingin makan malam dan jalan - jalan disekitar hotel, Luhan sungguh semangat jalan - jalan di Jepang. Mereka mengunjungi kios - kios yang masih terbuka dan melihat barang - barang yang dijual

"Woah, kapan - kapan kita nonton theater AKB48" Luhan sungguh mengidolakan AKB48 dan oshinya adalah Watanabe Mayu setelah melihat poster AKB48 dimana - mana

"Boleh" Baekhyun juga mengidolakan AKB48 dan sister grupnya

"Kapan kita nonton theaternya?" Kyungsoo menimpali pembicaraan para gadis

"Besok saja" Luhan langsung mendekati Sehun dan membujuknya untuk menonton theater AKB48

"Hun, aku ingin menonton theater AKB48 boleh ya. Kau pesan tiketnya sekarang agar besok kita bisa nonton theaternya" Luhan merayu Sehun dengan mata andalannya

"Baiklah, tetapi AKB48 itu apa dan kenapa mengadakan theater Lu?" Sehun bertanya polos karena memang tidak tahu siapa itu AKB48

"Ish... Makanya jangan sibuk kerja saja Hun. AKB48 itu adalah idol grup nomor 1 di Jepang dan saingan beratnya adalah Nogizaka46, dimana mantan kekasihmu merupakan bagian dari Nogizaka46" Luhan bercerita panjang agar Sehun tahu siapa idol grup kesukaannya

"Lalu, bukankah idol grup hanya tampil di televisi? Kenapa mereka menggelar theater" Sehun masih saja heran dengan idol grup kesukaan istrinya

"Sehunnie, idol grup di Jepang berbeda dengan boyband dan girband korea sayang. Idol grup jepang menggelar theater untuk bisa bertemu dengan fansnya dan melakukan handshake" Luhan berusaha tenang menjelaskannya pada Sehunnya

"Oh, aku sudah mengerti. Baiklah besok malam kita menonton theater mereka" Sehun setuju saja dengan ide Luhan, karena bila Sehun menolak habislah sisa honey moon mereka dengan saling menjauhi

"Yey, Sehun memang baik" Luhan yang gemas pada Sehun langsung mencium singkat bibir Sehun dan langsung menghampiri sahabatnya

"Kita besok malam nonton theater AKB48" Luhan bercerita bangga pada sahabatnya

"Yes"

"Bagus Lu"

"Sudahlah, kita balik ke hotel saja aku sudah lelah hari ini" Luhan mengusulkan kembali kehotel karena dia sungguh lelah setelah perjalanan jauh

"Baiklah" mereka menghampiri kekasih mereka dan meminta pulang kehotel dan istirahat. Mereka hari ini semua istirahat dan tidak ada melakukan adegan suami istri karena mereka semua pengertian pada istri mereka yang kelelahan

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu" Sehun terbangun karena Luhan mengusik tidurnya dipagi hari yang masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi

"Ayo Hun bangun, kita harus jalan - jalan" Luhan tidak mau tahu pokoknya mereka harus jalan - jalan

"Sebentar" Sehun terbangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan cuci muka karena habis ini mereka akan jalan - jalan

Selesai mandi, Sehun mencari Luhan yang dikamar tetapi dia tidak ada disana. Terakhir Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari Luhan di kamar Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, dan dugaannya tepat karena Luhan sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di depan kamar Baekhyun.

"Lu"

"Apa Hun?" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya erat sambil memberikan morning kiss pada suaminya

"Jadi kita pergi?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala

"Jadi sayang, Kai lama sekali mandinya" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena kedua sahabat prianya lama sekali mandi

"Tunggu saja Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dan mereka berbincang kecil dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar tidak bosan menunggu Kai dan Chanyeol

CLECK

"Kau lama sekali mandinya" Luhan menatap kesal kearah Kai yang memasang wajah tidak berdosa

"Kau saja yang ribut kali dipagi hari" Kai membalas tatapan Luhan

"Oh, kau mengatakan kalau aku ribut karena sudah membangunkanmu dipagi hari?" Kyungsoo merasa tersindir karena ucapan suami hitamnya

"Bukan sayang, Luhan saja yang tidak sabaran" Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan memberikan usapan sayang pada Kyungsoo agar tidak marah padanya. Habislah riwayat Kai kalau Kyungsoo sampai marah

"Sudahlah, kita sarapan saja dulu baru jalan - jalan" Sehun dan Luhan berjalan duluan dan diikuti yang lainnya dari belakang

"Kita makan dikedai ramen saja Hun" Luhan mengusulkan ide tersebut karena dia ingin mencoba ramen

"Pesan 6 ramennya" Sehun mengatakannya pada pelayan dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih

"Kau sungguh pintar Hun dalam berbahasa" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun faish dalam bahasa Jepang dan Mandarin

"Aku hanya banyak belajar Lu"

Setelah ramen mereka datang, mereka makan dengan antusias dan dengan lahap. Baekhyun yang terlalu semangat sampai tersedak ramen karena terlalu ribut ketika makan.

UHUk UHUK

"Makanya lain kali hati - hati" Luhan memberikan segelas air putih pada Baekhyun

"Iya, tetapi ini terlalu nikmat" Baekhyun sungguh tidak mau disalahkan, sehingga yang lainnya lebih baik memilih diam daripada melawan Baekhyun

Selesai makan mereka mengunjungi tempat wisata di Jepang yang terkenal, mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga sore menjelang.

"Ayo nonton theater AKB48" Baekhyun berteriak antusias setelah puas bermain hingga sore hari

"Nggak, kita mandi dulu" Sehun menola ide tersebut karena mereka belum mandi, apa kata orang nanti bila mereka datang dengan keadaan bau

"Ya, kau jorok Baek" Luhan setuju dengan ide Sehun

"Ish..."

Mereka kembali kehotel masing - maisng dan mereka mandi dengan cepat, Luhan sudah siap mandi dan selagi menunggu Sehun mandi Luhan membereskan koper mereka dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi koper mereka agar lebih rapi.

CLECK

"Lu" Sehun yang sudah siap dan berpakaian rapi menyap Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan koper - koper mereka

"Hun, kau kenapa memakai baju itu" Luhan marah ketika Sehun memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam ketat

"Emang kenapa, aku jelek ya pakai kemeja putih?" Sehun heran dengan sifat Luhan yang tiba - tiba tidak menyukai gaya berpakaiannya

"Bukan, kau sungguh sexy memakai itu. Aku takut kau direbut orang nanti" Luhan menatap sedih kearah Sehun

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain Lu, hanya padamu aku jatuh cinta" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menciumnya dengan lembut

"Hun" Luhan tidak mampu berkata - kata setelah mendengar penuturan romantis Sehun

TOK TOK TOK

"CEPATLAH, KALIAN YANG TADI SURUH CEPAT" Kai berteriak dengan kuat karena kesal dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang kelamaan

"SABAR PESEK" Luhan membalas teriakan Kai

"Sudahlah Lu" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan agar tidak emosi melihat Kai nantinya

CLECK

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan pesek" Luhan dan Sehun pergi duluan dan menginjak kaki Kai ketika berpaspasan

"AKH!..." Kai kesakitan sementara yang lainnya ketawa, Kyungsoo cuma bisa mengelus punggung Kai

"Sudahlah Kai, makanya jangan jahil pada Luhan" Kyungsoo memberikan arahan pada Kai

"Hm" Kai cuma cemberut karena istrinya membela Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah memasuki theater dan duduk dikursi palng depan, Luhan sungguh antusias apalagi hari ini adalah Team B yang akan membawakan setlist Pajama Drive.

K.B...48

Mereka juga ikutan berteriak sama seperti wota lainnya, bedanya Sehun, Kai , dan Chanyeol hanya mengayunkan lightsticknya karena binggung dengan fans chat mereka

ARE YOU READY

Setelah overture berakhir, tepuk tangan menggema ditheater akibat wota yang sungguh antusias melihat artisnya. Mereka hanya menikmati penampilan dari Team B dengan tenang karena mereka terpesona baru pertama kalinya bisa secara langsung melihat dan berjumpa dengan idol favoritnya. Hingga akhir acara, mereka diperbolehkan handshake dengan idol team B.

"Mayuyu" Luhan berteriak histeris karena senang bisa bertemu dengan Mayuyu

"Hai" Mayuyu hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sungguh antusias

"Hai" Mayuyu juga menyapa Sehun yang tepat berada dibelakang Luhan, tetapi respon Sehun biasa saja

"Hai" Sehun membalas sapaan Mayuyu tanpa ekspresi senang

Mereka keluar dari gedung theater setelah mereka semua handshake dengan member. Mereka kembali kehotel dan mereka hampir tidur kalau saja suami mereka tidak meminta ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Lu, aku ingin kita melakukannya"

"Boleh saja"

"Nghhh" Sehun langsung menyerang bibir Luhan dan menekan tengkuknya agar memeperdalam ciuman mereka

"Shhh..." Sehun kelepasan karena Luhan dengan sigap meremas penis Sehun yang masih tetridur dibalik celana ketatnya

"AKH... LEBIH CEPAT LU... AKH!" Sehun kenikmatan karena Luhan langsung membuka celana dan underwear Sehun dengan cepat

"AKH... COME ON LU... AKH"

"Lu.. AKU MAU KELUAR.. ARGH..." Sehun keluar dan Luhan melakukan aktifitas biasanya menelan semua susu yang keluar

"Lanjut lagi Hun, aku sedang ingin" Mereka berdua melanjutkan hingga hubungan intim dan cuma suara desahan yang menghiasi malam mereka.

Sisa hari mereka di Jepang tidaklah berbeda, mereka banyakan menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan - jalan, belanja, dan malamnya hanya melakukan hal rutin sebagai suami istri.

Hari ini merupakan hari mereka kembali ke Korea, bulan madu mereka sudah selesai dihiasi dengan banyak mengunjungi tempat yang indah, membeli barang antik di Jepang, serta menonton theater AKB48. Sudah banyah hal yang mereka lakukan di Jepang hingga mereka kelelahan di pesawat ketika menuju Korea.

"Lu, ayo turun. Sudah sampai" Sehun membangunkan Luhan dan diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai membangunkan istri mereka yang kelelahan

"Ya" Luhan menggengam tangan Sehun agar tidak jatuh, karena di masih mengantuk dan diikuti sahabatnya dari belakang untuk keluar dari pesawat dan menunggu Kris menjemput

"KRIS" Sehun berteriak agar Kris mendengar mereka

"Jangan berteriak, aku tidak tukik" Kris memarahi Sehun karena berteriak dibandara

"Sorry" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya karena malu dilihatin semua orang

"Yasudah, ayo pulang" Kris membantu mereka untuk mengangkat koper dan pulang ke apartement masing - masing.

.

.

.

.

.

UEK UEEK

Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya dipagi hari setelah kembali dari Jepang. Sehun yang berada dikamar langsung terkejut mendengar Luhan muntah.

"Lu, kau baik - baik saja" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan buru - buru dan takut Luhan kenapa - napa

"Cuma mual Hun, mungkin karena kelelahan" Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang panik melihatnya muntah

"Kau istirahat saja Lu, tidak usah bekerja. Aku juga tidak bekerja hari ini" Sehun memberikan ultimatum yang tidak terbantahkan, dan Luhan cuma menuruti perkataan suaminya

"Ya" Luhan menjawab pasrah

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai dirumah dan menonton TV agar tidak bosan dirumah seharian, Luhan yang berada di pangkuan Sehun merasakan mual dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

UEK UEEK

Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya dan makanan yang baru dimakan, sementara Sehun yang lari - lari kekamar mandi cuma mengurut pelan punggung istrinya.

"Lu, kita kerumah sakit saja"

"Iya"

Mereka kerumah sakit setelah Luhan tidak mual lagi, Sehun sungguh takut bila Luhan terkena penyakit yang lain makanya lebih baik mengeceknya kerumah sakit. Mereka sudah duduk di ruang tunggu setelah registrasi

"Pasien bernama Luhan"

"Saya sus" Luhan menjawab panggilan suster tersebut dan menngikutinya dari belakang bersama Sehun

CLECK

"Silahkan berbaring Lu" sang dokter menyuruh Luhan untuk berbaring dan mengecek beberapa bagian pada tubuh Luhan dan sang dokter hanya tersenyum

"Selamat, istri anda sedang mengandung" sang dokter memberikan kalimat yang sungguh menyenangkan bagi Sehun tetapi responnya berbeda

"Apa Dok? Bisa ulangi" Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter

"Selamat, istri anda sedang mengandung" sang dokter mengulangi perkataannya dan dia sudah wajar melihat reaksi terkejut dari suami pasiennya

"Terima kasih dok" Sehun sungguh senang dan Luhan yang mendegarnya hanya menangis bahagia karena hidupnya sudah sempurna dengan Sehun dan ditambah dengan kehadiran anaknya

"Makasih Lu" Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan menciumnya dan mencium perut Luhan dengan antusias

"Kalian harus sering mengecek keadaan si Ibu rutin" dokter memberikan arahan kepada suami istri yang sungguh bahagia tersebut

"Iya Dok" Sehun menjawab cepat dan membawa Luhan keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan wajah bahagia

"Lu, sepertinya itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo" Sehun melihat kedua sahabat istrinya tetapi masih tidak yakin

"Iya Hun, kita hampiri mereka" Luhan dan Sehun berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk bercerita hingga tidak menyadari Luhan dan Sehun datang

"Baek, Kyung sedang apa kalian disini" Luhan menyapa duluan

"Lu"

"Luhan"

"Shhh.. Kalian jangan berteriak ini rumah sakit. Kalian sedang apa disini, dan siapa yang sakit?" Luhan heran dengan mereka berdua yang berada dirumah sakit dan kebetulan sama dengan hari pengecekan Luhan

"Kami mengecek kehamilan kami, dan ternyata kami hamil Lu" Kyungsoo bercerita dengan bangga

"Selamat ya" Luhan memberikan selamat pada kedua sahabatnya

"Kau Lu sedang apa disini, apakah Sehun sakit?" Baekhyun mulai curiga dengan Luhan yang berada dirumah sakit

"Bukan, aku juga mengecek kehamilan dan ternyata aku hamil" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkejut

"Kyung, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan" Baekhyun bertanya polos pada Kyungsoo

"Tidak, bisa kau ulangi Lu. Kami tidak mendengarnya"

"Aku hamil" Luhan mengatakannya dengan kuat karena dia sungguh lelah dengan leletnya otak sahabatnya

"Kita bertiga menikah bersama, honey moon bersama, dan hamil bersama. Apakah kita ditakdirkan bersama?" Baekhyun mendratisir keadaan

"Kayaknya iya" Luhan menimpali dan mereka semua ketawa

"Kami pulang dulu ya Baek, Kyun" Luhan pamit pada sahabtnya

"Jaga Luluku tampan" Baekhyun kambuh lagi gilanya

"Jangan mulai Baek" Kyungsoo jengah melihat Baekhyun

Mereka kembali ke apartement, dan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dijemput suami mereka tidak lama setelah SeLu pamitan.

~TBC~


	21. Chapter 21

Main Cast : HunHan

Support Cast : bermunculan sesuai dengan adegan

RATED M

Pagi harinya seperti biasa Luhan mengalami morning sickness dan Sehun yang selalu berlebihan pada keadaan istrinya, sudah tidak terasa Luhan bati Luhan sudah menginjak lima bulan dan Luhan sering mengidam yang tidak - tidak.

"Lu" Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berada dikamar mandi dengan pakaian style kantornya

"Aku sudah baikan Hun, aku sedang mengidam Hun" Luhan berkata dengan manja agar Sehun mengabulkan permintaan anak mereka

"Mengidam apa, biar aku belikkan" Sehun megelus sayang perut Luhan

"Aku mengidam kalau kau menghandjob penismu didepanku dan aku akan meminum spermamu dan sebagiannya untuk mandi sperma Hun" Luhan berucap manja sambil meremas penis Sehun

"Shhh... Baiklah" Sehun membuka celananya dan underwearnya dan langsung menghandjobnya agar susunya keluar dan Luhan bisa mandi sperma dan minum susu favoritnya

"AKH..." Sehun menyemburkan spermanya tepat kewajah Luhan dan Luhan sunguh senang dan sisa sperma Sehun diminumnya karena dia haus susu Sehun

"Terima kasih Hun, kau memang yang terbaik"

"Ya" Sehun harus merapikan dirinya lagi karena dia akan menghadiri rapat penting tetapi Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang rapi - rapi

Selama Luhan hamil tidak banyak permintaan Luhan, hanya bermandikan sperma dan minum susunya Sehun saja. Sehun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan istrinya dan buah hatinya yang akan segera lahir empat bulan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 bulan kemudian**_

"Hun, perutku sakit kali" Luhan merasakan perutnya yang sangat sakit

"Iya - iya kita kerumah sakit sekarang" Sehun menopang tubuh Luhan dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya dengan cepat dan aman

"AKH HUN, PERUTKU SAKIT KALI CEPATLAH" Luhan kesakitan hingga tidak sadar membentak suaminya

"Sabar Lu" Sehun masih fokus mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat dan khawatir pada keadaan Luhan

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, perawat membawa temppat tidur lipat untuk Luhan dan langsung dinaikkan keatas tempat tidur dan dibawa keruang persalinan. Sementara Sehun menunggu diluar dengan keadaan cemas sambil berdoa.

Luhan berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan jagoan mereka yang akan segera lahir kedunia ini.

"Ayo lebih kuat dorongnya" sang dokter memberikan arahan

"Hm... AKH.." Luhan mengigit kain yang dibawanya agar suaranya tidak terdengar sampai keluar dan dengan kuat dia mendorong bayinya hingga keluar

OEKK.. OEKK..

Sehun yang mendengarnya dari luar mengcapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan karwna sudah memberikan kehidupan pada anaknya dan keselamatan pada anak dan istrinya.

CLECK

"Pak, ini anak anda" sang suster memberikan anaknya kepada Sehun setelah dibersihkan dan dipakaikan kain

"Terima kasih sus, istri saya bagaimana" Sehun menimang sianak dan bertanya kepada suster mengenai keadaan istrinya

"Istri anda baik - baik saja" sang suster langsung permisi dan kembali bekerja sementara Sehun memasuki ruangan baru inap Luhan setelah melahirkan

"Lu... Ini anak kita" Sehun memberikan anak mereka pada Luhan

"Anak kita tampan, sama kayak kau Hun" Luhan mengatakannya dengan bangga karena anaknya persis mirip papanya

"Namanya siapa Lu kita buat?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan karena mungkin saja Luhan sudah memiliki nama yang bagus untuk putra

"Karena dia mirip dengamu, aku memberikan nama Sehan untuknya"

"Nama yang bagus. Selamat datang Sehan"

Mereka berdua sungguh bahagia karena dilengkapi dengan anak yang sungguh mirip dengn Sehun, dia berharap Sehan mirip dengan Sehun bertanggung jawab, baik, tampan, sexy, dan dan bertalenta.

 _ **5 tahun kemudian**_

"Sehan, appa pulang" Sehun memasuki rumah dan menyambut sang anak yang menonton televisi dengan sang eomma

"Appa" Sehan berlari menghampiri appanya dan Sehun langsung menggendong Sehan dan membawanya bermain

"Appa.." Sehan tertawa geli karena appanya yang sungguh suka bermain dengannya

"Sehan sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya pada Sehan yang sudah turun dari gendongannya dan menghampiri eommanya

"Belum appa, Sehan menunggu appa pulang agar kita makan bersama" Sehan berbicara dengan lancar, Sehan memang orang yang cepat belajar dan keinginan tahunya sangat tinggi

"Baiklah, kita makan bersama" Sehun menggandeng tangan Sehan dan Luhan untuk menuju meja makan

"Lu" Sehun menyapa Luhan dan Luhan hanya memasang wajah masam

"Apa. Sudah ingat punya istri?" Luhan membalas sapaan Sehun dengan kasar

"Sorry Lu, aku hanya terlalu senang karena Sehan yang selalu hyperactive" Sehun mencoba memberikan penjelasan

"Ya" Luhan menyiapkan semua makanan dan menyendokkannya pada suaminya dan anaknya

"Mari makan" Sehan berbicara dengan lantang dan cempreng

"Mari makan" kedua orang tua Sehan hanya ikutan karena tidak sopan tidak menjawab salaman dari orang

Mereka makan dengan tenang hingga mereka semua sudah kenyang, Sehan sebagai anak berbakti membantu eommanya membawa piring kedapur dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Ini eomma" Sehan menyerahkan piring yang dibawanya kepada eommanya

"Terima kasih Sehan" Luhan terseyum sambil mengambil piring yang dibawakan anaknya

Sehan meninggalkan Luhan dan menghampiri sang appa yang sedang menonton dengan tenang.

"Appa" Sehan mengahmpiri Sehun yang sedang menonton

"..." Sehun pura - pura tidak mendengar Sehan dan fokus menonton televisi

"Appa.. Hiks... appa" Sehan menangis karena Sehun tidak peduli dan sayang padanya

"Kenapa nak" Sehun membawa Sehan kepangkuannya setelah merasa puas mengerjai sang anak

"Sehun, jangan kau buat Sehan menangis" Luhan berteriak dari dapur karena mendengar Sehan menangis

"IYA" Sehun membalas ucapan Luhan

"Kenapa nak, kenapa kau menangis?" Sehun mencium Sehan agar behenti menangis

"Appa jahat, Sehan memanggil appa tetapi appa tidak merespon Sehan" Sehan hanmpir menangis lagi tetapi Sehun dengan cepat mencari cara lain

"Shh.. Jangan menangis Sehan.. Besok appa janji akan belikan bubble tea untuk Sehan"

"Yeah... Janji ya appa, awasa appa berbohong pada Sehan"

"Iya"

TING TONG - TING TONG

"Sebentar, appa bukakan pintu dulu" Sehun mendudukkan Sehan diatas sofa dan segera membuka pintu

"Sehun.." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membawa keluarga mereka mengunjungi rumah Luhan

"Hai Baek, Kyung, Hai Baekyeol, dan Hai Taeoh" Sehun menyapa semua tamunya

"Hai samchon tampan" Baekyeol menuruni sifat nakal Baekhyun

"Hai samchon" Taeoh menyapa ramah Sehun

"Silahkan masuk"

"Lu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang" Sehun berteriak agar Luhan datang

"LUHAN" teriak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Luhan yang keluar dari dapur langsung menghampiri mereka

"Hai Baek" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat

"Hai Kyung" Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan pelukan dari Baekhyun

"Hai tampan" Luhan menyapa Taeoh dan Baekyeol

"Hai imo" Taeoh dan Baekyeol menyapa Luhan dengan kompak

"Kalian bermain dengan Sehan" Luhan menyuruh anaknya dan anak sahabatnya untuk bermain sementara para orang tua sibuk menggosip

"Lu... Sehan sungguh tampan" Baekhyun selalu memuji Sehan ketika bertemu dengan Sehan dan Luhan

"Iya, dia anak Sehun tentu saja dia tampan kayak Sehun"

"Baekyeol dan Taeoh sudah makan?" Luhan bertanya pada sahabatnya

"Sudah, mereka ingin minum susu saja Lu" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Sehan, Baekyeol, Taeoh ayo minum susu dulu" Luhan memanggil mereka untuk minum susu setelah membuat susu untuk ketiga bayi tersebut

"Ayo dihabiskan" Luhan memberikan perintah dan anak - anak menjalankan perintah tersebut

"Ah.." Sehan dan yang lainnya menghabiskan dengan cepat karena susu buatan Luhan sungguh nikmat

"Enak eomma" Sehan memuji susu buatan eommanya yang sungguh enak

"Iya" kompak Baekyeol dan taeoh

"Kalian bermain di kamar Sehan saja" Luhan mengusulkan agar anak - anak mereka tidak bosan

"Ayo, Sehan punya mainan baru" Sehan dan kedua anak lainnya memasukikamar Sehan yang penuh dengan mainan dan bermain bersama

"Lu, aku senang bisa melakukan one stand night bersamamu dulu. Karena semenjak itu hidupku berubah dan lebih bewarna dan sekarang keluarga kita dilengkapi dengan Sehan" Sehun flashback dan sungguh senang dengan kehidupannya

"Aku juga Hun, terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai istrimu walaupun aku buka orang yang baik" Luhan sungguh berterima kasih pada Sehun yang sudah menerimanya tanpa memilih atau pun mencaci kekurangannya

"Kita saling melengkapi" HunHan berpelukan mesra dan sesorang menganggu kegiatan mereka

"EOMMA" Sehan berteriak kencang dari arah kamarnya dan langsung duduk dipangkuan Luhan

"Kenapa sayang" Sehun mengelus kepala Sehan

"Aku sayang pada kalian" Sehan memanyunkan bibirnya

"Kami juga sayang padamu" HunHan kompak mencium Sehan

~E.N.D~


End file.
